It's Hard To Let Go
by TheBrittanalove1
Summary: Brittany has some news for her girlfriend, but how will Santana react? Who will Santana turn to? Or what will she turn to? Was everything just a misunderstanding? What happens to Brittany when Santana becomes distant? The kind of distant where she won't even allow Brittany to touch her. Who is willing to help her? Told from different POV's.
1. Chapter 1

**Brand new Story here for you guys. If you have been reading my other story: I Always Knew, then this is the one i told you i had been planning to write. I decided to write the first chapter so you can let me know if I should continue or not. This story will be completely different to my other one. Not everything is based from the Glee story line. The ending that we were left with, will be different in this. Anyways enough chatter, I'll let you read Chapter 1. It's short, but it's just to get the story going. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

My mom told me that I had to tell Santana today. I had been putting off telling her for weeks, but I had to do it before it was too late. I didn't want to tell Santana, because I knew it would effect our relationship. But I had to do, whether I liked it or not. I had thought about writing her a letter telling her what I wanted to say, but I was rubbish at letters and I don't think she would appreciate it. I had written some sentences down on a piece of paper, thinking of what I could say. But I didn't want it rehearsed. I wanted it to come from the heart. Tell her everything. Not create a story about it. I also needed to tell her face to face. It was the right thing to do. A letter was the cowards way out. My mom kept telling me that Santana would understand, but I know Santana better than anyone, and I knew that she wasn't going to take this well. It would break her, because right now it's breaking me. I didn't want to do it. I stopped shoving my clothes into my bag when I seen my mom standing in the doorway of my bedroom;

My mom looked over to me and smiled. "Mom?" I said. She walked into my room and over to me.

"Yes honey?"

"What if she breaks up with me?" I could feel my eyes start to water. "It took me forever to get her. I can't just lose her once I got her." I never in a million years would of thought of saying those words. Even the possibility of this happening is already breaking my heart.

"She won't. She will understand. I promise." My mom pulled me into a hug and I began to cry into her shoulder. She kept whispering to me that everything was going to be fine. I hoped it would.

I pulled away from my mom and wiped away my tears. "It's now or never right?" My mom nodded agreeing with me. I'm still scared to tell Santana, but I know it has to be done. If I leave it any longer, there will be no point in telling her. It would be too late and I don't think she would ever forgive me.

* * *

SPOV

I was laying on my couch watching TV. I was watching Big Mommas House 3. I loved that film. It always made me laugh. Britt loved it too. That's probably why I like it. I had even grown to like Scooby-Doo just because Brittany always wanted to watch it. I was planning on calling her later to see if she wanted to go out to dinner. Somewhere romantic. Now that everybody knows about our relationship, we don't have to hide anymore. I prefer it that way. It's so much easier than trying to hide all the time. I was still scared at first, but I soon got used to it. Britt was right that day at our lockers. The day she turned me down to be with wheels. When she told me that if anybody was to ever make fun of me I would either kick their asses or slash them with my vicious, vicious words. Because nobody will cross me. Yeah maybe I am into girls, well one girl. Who I love. But I made it clear to anyone who tries to make fun of us will soon be paying a visit to the hospital. So we never get any trouble. Just the occasional male who asks us to make out in front of him. Who always turns out to be Puck or one of his friends.

I heard my doorbell ring. I wasn't expecting anybody. Hardly anybody ever calls here. I thought about leaving it and pretending nobody was home, but I figured it could have been important. I rolled of the couch and rushed towards the door. I opened the door and instantly smiled.

"Hey." Brittany whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"Hey." I greeted back. "I was just thinking about you." I smiled to her, she wasn't returning one though. She didn't look or seem like herself. She's probably just having a bad day.

"Were you masturbating?" She asked me. I laughed. She wasn't even embarrassed to ask me that question. Trust that to be the top of her list of questions to ask me when I say something that's supposed to be cute.

"No. I was just thinking about you. Because I love you." I showed her another smile. She still didn't return one. I became worried. "Are you okay?" I asked. She stayed silent. I waited for her to answer me, but I didn't get one. I just got a fake smile and a nod. I know it was fake, because I know a real Brittany smile when I see one.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." I opened the door a little more and let her inside. "You have a key, why didn't you just use it and let yourself in?"

"Are your parents home?" She brushed off my question. It wasn't important anyway. It's just a stupid key. She might have just forgotten it.

I shook my head. "No. They went out for the day." I watched her carefully. She was fiddling with her hands and trying to look at anywhere but me. "Do you want to go up to my room?" She didn't answer me. She just walked by me and made her way upstairs.

I followed straight up after her. I entered my room after her and shut the door behind me. I looked at her again standing in the middle of my room, looking to the floor like she was lost and didn't belong. I leaned my back against the back of the door, just observing her.

I walked over to her, whilst removing my top and throwing it across the room. I pushed Brittany down onto back on my bed and straddled her. I pushed my lips hard against hers, and she followed my actions pushing her lips even harder against mine. I managed to slip my tongue into her mouth, and we began to battle each other. I reached a hand down and pushed it under her instantly darting its way to her bra covered breast. I managed to get my hand under the cup of her bra so I could feel her breast in my hand. I roughly squeezed it, and she moaned into my mouth. I swallowed it and then pulled away for a second, letting us catch our breath before we headed straight back in for a tongue filled kiss. I pinched her nipple between my fingers and I received another moan.

I slipped my hand away and let her bra fall back down to its original place. I dragged my finger nails down her side and moved my kisses to her neck. I lifted the bottom of her shirt, letting her know that I wanted to remove it. She silently agreed and arched her back off the bed, so I could lift it over her head. I chucked it over the room and went straight to her bra clasp so I could remove it. I pulled the straps down her shoulders and threw that across the room too. I reached for my own unclasping it, but Brittany slid the straps down my shoulders. As soon as my breasts were revealed, she took one of my nipples into her mouth, sucking hard. The way I liked it.

She laid back down on her back with my nipple still in her mouth. She released it with a pop, and placed a gentle kiss. I slid down her body leaving wet kisses until I reached the top of her jean shorts. I unbuttoned them and slid them down her soft legs. All she was left in was her panties. I could already smell how wet she was. She oulled me down to her, re-attaching our lips. I slid down her body again until I was staring down at her covered centre. I gripped the waistband of her panties, and before I had the chance to pull them down, she grabbed my wrists. I stopped my actions and looked down at her confused. Because I really was confused.

"Stop." That was all she said. She wiggled her way out from underneath me and searched for her clothes on the floor. She put her bra on first, then her shorts and then lastly her shirt. When she was fully dressed again she didn't stay anything just stood still on the spot.

I was even more confused now. This had never happened before. What was I supposed to do in a situation like this? It had never happened to me before. This is the first time. I stood back up too and gathered up my bra and shirt putting them back on. I slowly walked over to her, placing a hand on her waist and my index finger from my other hand under her chin. I lifted it up, forcing her to look me in the eyes. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. What I wasn't expecting was for her to turn away and my lips crash into her cheek instead. I forced her to look at me again. I moved my face closer to hers, but she did the same and turned away. I had no idea what was wrong with my girlfriend, but I was starting to worry and I wanted answers.

"Don't." I heard her say. I was only just able to hear it. It came out of her mouth so low.

I removed my hand from her waist and took a step back. I felt a little uncomfortable standing a little close to her especially when she doesn't want to kiss me. A few minutes ago, we were about to get it on. And now she's acting super weird and won't let me kiss her. "What's wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" I can't remember doing anything to upset her, it's the last thing I would want to do. But I needed to know what was wrong. Because if I had done something, I would prefer her to tell me, so I can make everything right again.

"No, you didn't. It's not you, it's me." She looked away from me again.

If I wasn't worried before, I am now. More than I have ever been in my life. I wasn't expecting to hear them words. every time somebody hears those words, it's bad news. But the next question I was going to ask, I needed an answer. "Are you leaving me?"

"Yes. No." She sighed. "Yes."

"Did we just almost have break-up sex?" She didn't answer me. She remained silent. Panic suddenly washed all over my body. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. How could she do this? I began feeling a little light headed so I moved over to my bed and sat down. "I don't understand." I whispered. "What did I do wrong?"

Brittany moved over to the bed too and sat down next to me. She took both my hands into both of hers. I pulled them away from her, but she just grabbed them again, so instead of pulling back I just let her hold them. I decided not to look at her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I promise." She was rubbing her thumbs over the back of my hands. I think she thought that it was comforting for me. But it wasn't. It was the exact opposite of that. Nothing could comfort me right now. I was feeling like shit. I was being dumped and she thinks that a little thumb rub can make me feel better. I had never felt so hurt in my life. I didn't even think it would be possible for me to feel this way. Apparently it is possible though. And I don't like this feeling at all.

"Then why are you leaving me?" I looked and sounded so weak. The person I was supposed to be strong for, is making me weak.

"I'm not leaving you. As in leaving you, leaving you." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm leaving to go to New York."

* * *

**So how was it? Is it worth continuing? I really want to continue, and I want this to be a good story. **

**Please, Please, drop a review. They are always appreciated. They inspire me to continue writing. If you like this, then I will continue and get Chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the second chapter :) i can't believe that i woke up with 11 emails this morning just from the first chapter! Only 2 of them were reviews tho. Anyways I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

SPOV

I pulled my hands from out of her grasp. Thankfully, she didn't try to grab them again. I stood up quickly and stared down at her "What?" I shouted at her.

"I'm leaving to go to New York." She said.

"But why?"

She looked up to me. "Please stop shouting. I didn't come here for you to shout at me."

"Then tell me why you're leaving to go to New York?" I was still shouting. But I didn't care at that moment.

"My dad got offered to run a dance studio there."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to hear her say anything else about the subject, but I needed answers. But then I thought of something. I softened my voice as I spoke. "Why do you have to go? Can't you just stay here?" She shook her head no. "If it's because you have nowhere to stay, you can always come and live with me. My parents love you, they won't mind." I thought it was a great idea. I waited patiently for her to answer. But hearing the answer broke my heart even more.

"I can't stay."

"But what about school? You still need to graduate." I kept building up ideas in my head to make her stay.

She looked up at me. Tears were in her eyes. "I've dropped out of school. I'll be working at the studio. I'll be teaching people to dance."

"When do you leave?" I asked. I had decided to stop shouting because it wasn't making the situation any better.

She looked up at me. "Sunday morning."

"Sunday!" I shouted again. I though talking calmer would have helped the situation, but when she tells me that she's leaving on Sunnday, I couldn't help but shout. This whole thing was pissing me right off. "You're joking right?" I even laughed to believe she was joking, but she kept her head down. "I can't believe this! It's Wednesday, Brittany. That means all we have left is three days together not even that because we're already half way through this day and we're arguing." I couldn't believe I was hearing all of this. "Why have you only just decided to tell me?"

"I was scared."

"Scared!" I shouted again. I was becoming more angry and upset every time she spoke. "I'm your girlfriend Brittany. You shouldn't be scared to tell me anything. You should have told me sooner!"

Brittany stood from the bed too and walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Santana." She wrapped her arms around me, but I pushed her away.

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea how much you are hurting me right now?"

"I'm hurting too!" She yelled. She's got a nerve shouting at me.

"Well don't leave then!" I Shouted. I had tears constantly rolling down my cheeks. They wouldn't stop. No matter how much I wanted them stop they wouldn't.

"Do you actually think I want to leave?"

"Well you don't seem to be putting up much of a fight to stay!"

"For God sake, Santana. I've been trying for weeks. But my parents won't let me." She let out a sigh and wiped away her own tears. The next words she spoke, were a lot calmer. "They don't want to leave me behind."

"But it's okay for you to leave me behind?"

"No. If I could stay I would. I would do anything to be able to stay with my girlfriend."

I crossed my arms over my chest and took a shaky breath. "Ex girlfriend."

Her eyes darted up to me. "What?" she looked so hurt as soon as I said those words.

"Well if you're moving all the way over to New York, I don't see any point of us being together. You'll probably meet someone else and fall in love with them instead."

"Santana please just lis-"

I cut her off before she could finish what she was about to say. "Don't. I gave up everything for you. My Parents have been saving up for me my whole life to go to a great college that can offer me things. But I decided to stay here In Lima and go to the local college, just so I could be with you. You've ruined everything.

She walked over to me again. "I'm so-" I put my hand out to stop her from coming any closer to me.

"Just leave, Brittany." I said.

"But I want-" I interrupted her again. I couldn't care less what she had to say right now. She's was the first person I gave my heart to and she just decided to stamp all over it.

"Go!" I screamed. She said nothing else and stormed out of my room, slamming the door shut after her. I waited until I heard the front door slam closed before I fell to the ground and cried the hardest I ever had. Not only had I lost my girlfriend, I had also lost my best friend. My everything.

* * *

BPOV

As soon as I left Santana's house, I walked away as fast as I could. My vision was all blurry from crying. I was glad that I had decided to walk over instead of drive, because these tears weren't going to be stopping anytime soon. Not only am I moving away to New York, but I am moving to New York single. I had just lost the love of my life. The love that I had to fight for. The one person I would only ever fight for. It took me and her forever to open up to me and finally understand her feelings that she had. And I had just practically destroyed everything we had both worked for.

As I walked through my front door, I slammed it shut causing my mom to come running into the hallway. I leaned my back against the door, closed my eyes and just breathed in and out. "She broke up with me." I said. I knew my mom was still standing there. She could clearly see that I was upset and didn't want to push me into talking if I wasn't ready.

"What?"

I pushed myself off the door and stood up straight. "She broke up with me. You were wrong. She didn't understand and you promised me she wouldn't break up with me." My mom walked over to me and I fell into her arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I thought she would have understood."

I pulled away from the hug and wiped away the tears that were still falling. My mom kissed my forehead and I walked upstairs to my bedroom. I locked my door. I didn't want anybody coming in. I just wanted to be alone. I sat on my bed and put my face in my hands. I couldn't stop crying.

* * *

SPOV

I hadn't stopped crying since Brittany left an hour ago. I felt so alone. It's what I wanted, but I didn't like it. I stood up from my floor and walked over to my bed, my legs felt like jelly having been sat in an uncomfortable position for an hour. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my phone. It was still on charge from this morning. I scrolled through my contacts until I found the person I wanted to. I put the phone to my ear it rang once, twice, three times.

"_Hello?" _I heard on the other end.

"Hey Quinn. It's Santana. Can you come over?"

"_Yeah sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

I didn't reply, I just hung up the phone. I made my way into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked dreadful, from all the crying. I had mascara running all down my cheeks and my eyes were all wet and puffy. I turned on my taps and filled the sink with water. I grabbed the bar of soap and washed my face until every mark that was on my face was gone. The only thing I could see now was my puffy eyes. I figured they won't be going away any time soon.

I heard my doorbell ring and I slowly made my way down the stairs. I inhaled and exhaled willing myself not to cry anymore. I opened the door and as soon as Quinn seen me, her face looked sympathetic.

"She told you?" She said.

I was confused. She knew. I started to cry even more. "You knew."

She nodded. "We all knew. The whole of the Glee club." She walked towards me and wrapped me in a hug. Just what I needed, but not from this blonde.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I mumbled into her shoulder. I was taking deep breaths trying to get my breathing right.

"She wanted to tell you herself. She couldn't do it. She tried many of times but never had the guts to do it."

I pulled away from her grip and she let me go. "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks."

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Two weeks! And she only told me today." I couldn't take it anymore. I just cried and cried. Quinn pulled me into her again.

"She was too scared to tell you."

"I know she was. She told me. But it shouldn't have took her two weeks later from you to tell me. All that time she was scared of telling me, I could have been saying goodbye."

Quinn pulled away from me and grabbed my shoulders. She cupped my cheeks and wiped away my tears. "You still can. She doesn't leave till Sunday."

"No Q. It's too late."

"It's not." her voice sounded so sweet. She was trying to comfort me. Something she had been doing a lot to people lately. Whenever somebody needed a shoulder to cry on, Quinn was always the one to call now.

"It is. I broke up with her."

"Why did you do that!" She shouted. Okay I'm the one who's just had the worst news ever in my life and she's the one shouting at me? She's supposed to be helping me.

I cried even more. "I don't want to talk about it." I felt ashamed to cry in front of Quinn, but my emotions were taking over. I was weak. She didn't push me into talking to her either she just guided me into the living room and told me to sit down whilst she grabbed me a glass of water.

"Here." Q handed me the cup and I drank almost all of it in one breath. My throat had become dry and soar from all the shouting and crying. "So do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I gave up everything for her. I gave up a good college just so I could be with her."

"This isn't Brittany's fault. Her Parents are the ones moving."

"I know b-" I was cut off by Quinn's phone ringing. She didn't make an attempt to answer it. "Answer it." I said.

"No I'm here for you."

"Q it's fine just go and answer it."

"Okay I'll be back in a minute."

I watched her walk out of the room. I looked over to the side of the room and I noticed that the film I was watching earlier, must have started from the beginning again. The most funniest part of the film came on, and I didn't even make one little noise. Normally I would be on the floor rolling around and laughing. Along with Brittany. My vision was becoming blurry again. I can't go one minute without thinking about her and then crying.

"Sorry about that."

I looked over and seen Q standing in the doorway. "It's fine. You can go if you want to. I think I just want to be alone again." she came over to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Will you be okay?" She asked. She probably thinks I'm feeling suicidal right now, because if Brittany and I were still together, I literally would have died for her and Quinn knows it.

I nodded my head and whispered. "Yeah."

She stood up and gave me a quick kiss to my head. "Just call me if you need me, and I'll be right over."

I nodded my head again. "Hey Q?" she turned around and looked at me. "I like this new caring you."

"You and me both." She smiled at me one last time before she left.

* * *

**Like it? Review and let me know. Chapter 3 will be up soon! The more reviews I get, the sooner it will be up. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have, because the first thing I remember was laying down on my bed crying into my pillow and the next thing, I'm waking up with a headache. I felt so alone. I need to talk to someone. I wanted to talk to Santana, but she finished with me and probably never wants to see me again. I grabbed my phone that I had threw at the bottom of my bed and searched my contacts until I found the right number. It was ringing for a while before she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Quinn? It's Brittany. Are you busy?"

"_I'm with Santana." _

I felt my heart begin to beat faster at the sound of her name. I should be there with her now. "You are? Is she okay?"

I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. "_No she's not. She's heart broken." _

Hearing those words crushed me. She's heartbroken because of me. I started to cry again. "It's all my fault." I said into the phone. I'm the one who's caused her heart to break. I'm the one causing her all of this pain. She doesn't deserve this to happen to her. Nobody deserves this. But especially not Santana. After what it took for us to be together, I should have respected that and told her from the start that I was moving.

"_Shh, don't cry. I'm sure everything will be sorted out in no time."_

I didn't answer, I was trying to control my breathing. I was about t speak, but Q beat me to it.

"_I'm coming over. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

I was about to object and tell her that it was probably best for her to stay with Santana. She probably needed a friend more than I did. But that's me, screwing everything up. I don't know how long I was sitting there blaming myself for causing the pain of others, because I heard a knock on my door. I sat up straight on my bed and wiped away my tears before telling the person to come in.

"Hey." Quinn said. She came in and closed the door behind her. She came over and sat next to me on my bed. "You look terrible." She said to me.

"I feel terrible." I really did feel terrible. Terrible for all the pain I'm causing.

"Santana looks the same." I figured she was saying that to let me know that Santana was actually crying for me, but that just made me feel even more worse about myself. Quinn pulled me into a hug. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I should have told her sooner. She's gonna hate me forever."

"If I know Santana, she ill forgive you in time. She loves you more than she loves herself. I probably wouldn't have thought that was possible, but it's true. You just need to let her calm down."

"But if I know Santana, it'll take her days to calm down and I leave on Monday."

I pulled away from Quinn and I looked at her. She knew I was right. She had that look on her face that knew I was right. But then she looked like she was thinking. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking of a way to get her to talk to you, but without her knowing she is going to talk to you. And without her suspecting anything."

"Well let me know when you come up with something because Santana's not stupid. She'll figure something's up straight away."

"Not if there's more than just you."

Now I was confused. Why do people like to confuse me? It's hard enough for me knowing that I haven't graduated and never will because I've dropped out of school. "I have no idea what you mean."

"I have an idea." Well that didn't take her long. She really is smart. Probably smarter than Rachel Berry. And that takes some doing. "How do you feel about sleeping in a tent?"

"Depends why I would have to sleep in a tent." Seriously. This girl is confusing me from head to toe. She's making no sense whatever. First she talks about something that just doesn't involve me and then she asked how I feel about sleeping in a tent. And hold on I think I know where this is going. "Are we going camping?" I asked. I liked camping, but I don't really wanna go.

"Yes. We. Are. And so is the rest of the New Directions."

"But I don't want to go. I want to sort things out with Santana."

"You will. When she comes camping with us." I had to laugh in my head, Santana will never agree to come camping with us. Not if I'm there.

"She won't go, if I'm there."

"You're not going." There she goes again. I figure everything out and now I'm not going.

"Quinn you're confusing me. Am I going or not?"

"Yes and no."

I'm starting to think she's going crazy. "Are you going crazy? Because I really don't understand where this is going."

She turned to face me with a smile on her face. I think I'm becoming scared of this Quinn. "You said that Santana would never agree to go camping if you were going right?" I nodded my head. I understand that part. "We won't tell her that you're going, but you do come. You just have to get there before us." This girl is clever.

"But what if she doesn't want to go camping? Whether I'm going or not."

"Oh trust me, she'll be there. Especially if there's booze." I smiled. That's true. Where there's booze there's Santana too.

"I hope your right. I really want to be able to fix things before I leave. I don't want to leave with us on bad terms. I really want to say I'm sorry. She just never gave me a chance to explain everything."

"Well you can tell her on Friday."

"Is that when we're going?" She nodded. For the first time that day I gave a genuine happy smile. I was happy that Quinn would actually help me do this. Because if things go wrong, her and Santana's friendship could be at risk too. Santana doesn't exactly like to be betrayed. But at least I know that there could be a chance for us to sort things out has made me smile.

"Shall we make some phone calls?" Quinn asked. I nodded and grabbed my phone. "You ring the boys, and I'll ring the girls." She said.

I nodded but froze. "So who's ringing Kurt and Blaine?" I asked.

"You are." I nodded again.

For the next hour, Quinn and I were trying to persuade people into coming. We didn't really want to tell them why they were doing this whole thing, but when they said why they soon changed their mind. I guess they really are good friends. Except Rachel. Apparently it took ages for her to agree. Quinn had to play the, 'You texted me whilst I was driving, and when I tried to reply, you had me put in a wheelchair' card. She hated using that card, but it was the only way. She felt bad afterwards, because it always made Rachel cry.

"Just one more person to ring." She said. I knew who she was talking about. She put the phone to her ear.

"Put it on loud speaker." I told her. I wanted to hear her voice. I know that sounds kind of creepy, but I really wanted to here it.

"_Hello?" _Santana's voice had a croaky sound to it. like she had just woken up. not her usually bitchy tone or cheery tone she would have when she answers her phone.

"Hey babe it's Quinn."

"_I know. Caller ID."_ It felt good to hear her voice. It had only been a couple of hours, but when things are on bad terms, it seems like forever.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come camping with me and the others?"

"_What others?"_

"The New Directions."

There was a silence on the line._ "I don't know Q. I don't really feel like it."_

Now it was time for Quinn to play her 'Booze' card. "There will be loads of booze. And we're only staying for one night. We'll be coming back on Saturday."

I heard her sigh ion the other end of the line and I could sense she had just rolled her eyes. It made me smile.

"_Okay. I'll come." _The line went silent for a few seconds. i thought maybe San had hung up, but then she started speaking again._ "Wait! Is Brittany gonna be there."_

"No honey she's not gonna be there. We haven't told her." Quinn sounded really convincing. Even I would believe her. Someday i think this girl will be an actress. She would be really good. A one that everybody will know and admire. She might even have her own personal stalker one day.

"_Okay good. I don't want to be around her she's a-."_ Quinn quickly turned loud speaker off and put the phone to her ear so I didn't hear the rest. I was starting to have doubts about this whole thing. Maybe I should just let Santana forget about me and let her get on with her own life.

Quinn hung up the phone and grabbed my hand. "At least she's in." I nodded. I can't pull out now. We've already told everybody. And I would do anything to be able to see her one last time, before she decides to leave my life forever.

We heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I said. My mom stepped into the room. I could tell she was wanting to be nosey. It's what mothers do best.

"So what's going on?" And there she goes. Didn't take her long this time. Normally she would ask a few other question before asking the most important one.

"We're going camping." Quinn said. I nodded. "And so are the New Directions." now I'm waiting for my mom to ask the other question.

"Is Santana going too?" And there it is. I know my mom too well. We both nodded to answer her question

"But she doesn't know I'm going." I said. She looked to me.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Before I could answer Quinn chimed in. "I think it's a perfect idea Mrs. Pierce. Santana won't have a choice but to listen to what Brittany has to say. But if she doesn't it was worth a try."

"You're right. When are you going?"

"Friday."

* * *

SPOV

When Quinn asked me to go camping with her and the rest of the Glee Club, I thought it was a bad idea. It would be too awkward. They would all be saying how sorry they are that Brittany is leaving, but as soon as Quinn mentioned there would be alcohol, I thought it was a better idea. I good do with a few drinks. To help me forget. Even just thinking about her makes me want to cry. I'm glad they didn't tell her about the camping, that would have hurt even more.

I heard my front door open and close and watched as my mom and dad walked into the room. Straight away they noticed my puffy eyes and came rushing over to me.

"Santana? What's wrong? Are you okay?" It was my mother. She was so caring when she wanted to be. Like the day I told her about Brittany and me being together, she looked so happy for us both. I always thought that she would be the opposite of what she was. Like me grandmother.

"I broke up with Brittany?" I heard my mother gasp. I could feel the tears filling up my eyes. Again.

"Why?" She asked softly. I felt her hand start to rub soothing circles on my back.

"Because she's moving to New York. On Sunday." My mother pulled me into a hug. It was nice, but not as nice as Brittany's. "She only told me today. She told the others two weeks ago. She was too scared to tell me."

"Shhhh. It's okay. Just calm down. Everything will be fine."

I pulled away. My crying had stopped. I don't think I had any tears left. I had been crying for most of the day. "It won't be fine. She's the only person I have ever loved and probably ever will. It took me years to admit to her that I loved her, and even longer to admit it to other people. But now, all of that has gone."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"She wanted to explain to me, but I didn't want her to hear it. So I screamed at her to leave." part of me regrets shouting at her, but I just had everything piled onto me at once.

"Maybe you should let her explain then." I know my mom wants me to sort things out, but I don't think I can do it.

"No. I shouldn't. It's done. I don't want anything more to do with her. I gave up everything for her. All she did in return was break my heart, and that's it. It's the end of us." Those words tasted like poison coming from my mouth. But they were true. I stood up off the couch. "I'm going camping on Friday. I think it will help take my mind off things."

I walked out of the room and upstairs to my bathroom. I turned on the shower, and let the water heat up. I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed my toothbrush. I noticed Brittany's was there I had bought her a pink one with her name on. I think it was the day after she told everybody that she didn't brush her teeth and washed her mouth out with Dr. Pepper. I smiled at the memory. Those were the good and bad memories. The memory when her and Brittany were always attached together, but also the memory of me denying my feelings for her every two minutes. Sometimes I wish to myself that I would have done it sooner. That way I could have treated her better than I did. I closed the cupboard door and removed all of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and let the water wash away all my pain.

* * *

BPOV

After Quinn left I decided to take a shower. I pulled out a pair of sweats and a tank top that belonged to Santana. She kept them here for spares. I placed them onto my bed ready for when I got out the shower. I walked into my bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush from its holder. I noticed Santana's was there too. I had bought her one with her name on, just like she did to me. But only mine was pink and hers was blue. I stepped into the shower and scrubbed myself, trying to get myself clean. I felt so dirty. After I had cleaned every part of my body, I changed into Santana's clothes and got under my covers, hoping to sleep so Friday would come a lot sooner.

* * *

**Enjoy? Leave me a review and let me know. **

**Chapter 4 will probably be up in a week, because right at this moment i am getting tonsillitis and feel really ill. How can i tell? I've had it four times already so i know when it's coming back. I should probably get my tonsils taking out because i can't stand the pain. Especially last time when my throat had almost closed up, but you don't want to know about that. I'll do as much as i can on Chapter 4 each day and try and get it up in a few days 5-6 at the most.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! I've managed to get this chapter done, bit by bit. If there are any mistakes in this, i'm sorry. But I don't always re-read what I've wrote. I'm still not feeling well, so next chapter may take a while to be up too. Enjoy.**

* * *

SPOV

It was finally Friday. I had spent yesterday stuck at home eating ice-cream and listening to my mom telling me to call Brittany and apologise. Why should I apologise? I'm not the one moving to New York. I'm not the one who waited until a few days before she leave to tell me that she's moving. No. So in my world that I live in, I would say that I did the girl a favour. If I didn't end It, she would of. And that would have hurt me even more. I think.

It was half four in the afternoon or evening, whatever you want to call it, and Quinn said that she was going to pick me up at five, so we would get to wherever we were going by six. I had decided to pack my stuff at the last minute, because I was lazy yesterday and didn't want to do it. I did however pack a bottle of tequila and a bottle of cheap cider for the journey there, because if I'm sitting in a car with Berry, I want something to keep me calm.

I think it's a good idea for me to go on this trip. I think it will help me take my mind off of things. Off of Brittany. By the time I get back off this trip, it will be Saturday and then all I have to do is wait till Sunday and then she will be out of my life forever. Part of me wishes I could turn back the clock and tell her goodbye properly, but I think that would have been ever harder. I don't mean to sound spiteful or anything, but I'm glad it ended the way that it did.

I walked over to my CD player and switched it on. I needed something to get me happy. Something to get me in the mood for the weekend. I pressed play and walked back over to my bed continuing to pack my bag. My head shot up when Songbird filled my ears. I had forgotten I was listening to that last night. Re-living the memory. I rushed back over to my CD player and changed the disks. Maybe a bit of Nicki Minaj will help. I loved Nicki Minaj and she was hot. A lot of people don't think she is, but I know best and I know she is. I started bopping away with the music and even rapped a couple of lines. I was starting to feel better already. I turned the music up. Nobody was home but me, so nobody will be able to shout at me to turn it down.

My phone lit up on my night stand and I picked it up. Quinn was calling. I turned my music off. "Hello." I spoke as I answered the phone.

"_Santana! I've tooted my horn three times already. Are you ready?" _

It's been half an hour already? Wow time really does fly when you're having fun. "Yeah sorry. I was getting my Nicki Minaj on. I'll be right down." I didn't giver her a chance to reply, I just hung up my phone on her instead. I zipped my old Cheerio's duffel bag closed and made my way downstairs. I made sure to grab my keys so I could lock the door on the way out. I jumped into Quinn's car, and not two seconds later, Rachel had already started with how sorry she was to hear about Brittany.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I put on a smile and nodded. "I'm fine. Great actually." I zipped open my bag and dug deep to the bottom. I grabbed the bottle and pulled out the two bottles I had packed. "I brought tequila and a bottle of cider for the journey."

"Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking that?" I rolled my eyes at Rachel. She really doesn't know how to have any sort of fun. It's five in the afternoon. Not in the morning.

"No." I replied. I put the bottle of tequila away and I opened the bottle of cider. I took a big mouthful. Several mouthfuls actually. I gagged at the taste, it was awful. But after the first few, you sort of get used to it. Quinn was staring at me through the mirror, and Rachel was turned in her seat staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You've had about five mouthfuls of that already, and we haven't even left your driveway yet. You won't be able to stand up by the time we get there. And I don't think it will be good for your health."

"Get a life Berry. My health is non of your concern." I spat. What she should have said was 'we haven't even left your driveway yet and I already want to start an argument with you. And annoy the shit out of you.' I screwed the lid back on the bottle and put it on the seat next to me. "Are you picking up anybody else, or can we go now?"

I heard Quinn turn her key in the ignition. "We can go now."

"Santana?" I heard Rachel call my name. what does she want now. She's already starting to annoy me. Maybe I should have took some sleeping pills so I wouldn't have to listen to her.

"What?" I asked. I didn't say it nasty, I just said to her like I normally would to anybody else.

I saw a smile creep onto her face. "You and I will be sharing a tent."

My eyes widened. "Hell, to the no. I hope you have a nice trip." I grabbed my bag and bottle getting ready to leave the car.

"Santana she's joking." Okay I don't care if that was a joke or not, but it was not funny at all.

"Are you sure? Because when we get there and you tell me I have to share a tent with her, I will literally murder her in her sleep." I really would too. Sure I may have decided I started to like Rachel a little, and start a friendship with her, but sharing a tent with her, is still a no no. Maybe I could think about it in a few years time. But right now. No.

"Yes, I'm sure. You're actually sharing with me."

"Good." Sharing with Quinn wasn't too bad. Way better than Rachel. Only problem with sharing with Quinn is she likes to take up all of the bed, and I'm always clinging on for my life over the edge of the bed. "Where is your tent?" I asked. I noticed that there was only a few bags in the car and none of them were big enough to fit a tent in.

"Kurt and Blain have them all. They went early so they're building them before everybody gets there."

"Why?" I asked. I would have just let everybody build there own. Why would I want to do everybody else's work? That's just… Wanky.

"Because unlike you, they have a heart." It was Rachel's voice.

"Yeah, well I did have a heart. Until somebody broke it." I don't even know what made me say that. This trip was supposed to take my mind off of her. And It wasn't working so far.

"You will be okay." It was Quinn's voice. She was using her soft caring voice. The one that actually made people believe her. But I don't think I can believe her. I will never be okay.

* * *

BPOV

Kurt and Blaine picked me up from my house at about one this afternoon and we had arrived at the camping site at about two. It was empty. I don't think people come here anymore. I always thought it was a great place to come with your friends. There were two wooden picnic tables and through the woods there was a waterfall. I thought it looked beautiful. Especially at sunset.

I had suggested that since we were going earlier than everybody else, that we should take their tents and that we would build them ready for them getting here. If I was honest I just wanted something to do to put my mind off waiting for Santana. I was feeling nervous. I was beginning to think this whole thing was a mistake. She would talk to me when she's ready. I'm pushing her into talking to me, but she just doesn't know it. Yet.

We had finished putting up the last tent ten minutes ago and we were sitting around one of the picnic tables drinking a bottle of beer each. Puck had supplied the alcohol. As usual. He had brought six crates of beer, with each crate held fifteen bottles. He had brought vodka, wine, Alco pops and these crazy shot drinks. Whilst we were putting up the tents, Puck, Mike, Finn Tina, Artie, Sam and Mercedes had arrived. Sugar couldn't come because she had gone on holiday with her parents and so had Rory. So it was like New Directions from the beginning with the original members before the newest ones had joined. We were all waiting for Quinn, Rachel and Santana to arrive now.

I heard Kurt's phone ring which was lying on top of the table. Quinn said that she would ring him when they were almost here. So I figured that it must have been her. He looked over to me and I began biting my nails. Something that I did when I was nervous. Santana always said I should stop doing it because I had beautiful fingers, but it was like an addiction. I could never stop.

"They're almost here. She said they would be like five minutes." He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "Quinn says to hide you until she has Santana and everything out of the car, so she won't lock herself in or drive away." I nodded up at him. I couldn't speak. I was beginning to feel sick.

I sat waiting for the moment to come. Then it did. I heard Mercedes say that they were here. Most of the group stood up and stood in front of the table so I was un noticeable. Kurt still stayed beside me. He leaned over to my ear. "Give them five minutes before you show your presence." I nodded at him again.

* * *

SPOV

We had finally arrived at the camp site after an annoying hour of Rachel singing, talking and even her doing nothing was annoying. Sure I liked it when she sang, but she didn't have to sing to every song that played. Maybe I shouldn't have told her that day at school. I know I would regret it some time during the future. But she's nice to me, now. Even though I probably made her life hell, I tried to be nice. She offered me friendship and I took it. I wanted to take it.

I looked out the window, and I noticed everybody all standing around one of the picnic tables, a beer in hand. I grabbed my bag and bottle and stepped out of the car. I had only drank about half of the bottle so I wasn't drunk. Not even tipsy. I just felt like I was in the mood for a good party. I looked over to the group, I felt as if they were all staring at me. Wait. They were staring at me. How rude. I waited for Quinn and Rachel to grab their stuff. I didn't want to walk over there alone. Not with everybody's eyes on me.

The three of us walked over together. I noticed that there were about six tents scattered on the grass. I wonder which one me and Quinn will be sleeping in. hopefully not next door to berry. I heard she wakes up early every morning and sings. Because if she does that tomorrow and I hear her. I will not be responsible for my actions. We stopped in front of them. Rachel and Quinn stood with the others. They were all acting weird. I was confused. Were they planning to murder me and bury my body in the woods? Because I was feeling quite scared at that moment. Nobody was speaking, they just stared at me. I was becoming uncomfortable with eleven pairs of eyes on me.

"Why are you all staring at me?" That was when they all hung their heads. None of them answered me. Not one. It was like they had this rehearsed. I waited for somebody to say something. I heard some sort of shuffling. I looked to where it was coming from, but I couldn't see with all the bodies standing there. I was about to walk around, but someone walked out from behind the crowed. I began to panic. It was Brittany.

"Hey." She said to me. I just starred at her. I couldn't believe that my own eyes were seeing this. Was this real, or was I dreaming? I don't know anymore, because nothing seems real lately.

I looked over to Quinn. She was looking at me. I through my stuff to the ground and I walked away from them. How could they all lie to me? I walked in the directions of the woods. I knew someone was following behind me. I knew who it was. Because she sure as hell had a lot of explaining to do.

"Santana stop!" She ordered me to stop. And I did. I spun around quickly. I had tears filling in my eyes.

"Why?" Was all I said. She knew what I meant by why, and I wanted to know. I wanted to know what gave her the right to do this.

"It had to be done." It sounded so simple. But it wasn't. Nothing was simple.

"But you lied to me. You told me that she wasn't going to be here." I felt betrayed. "Did she know I was coming?"

"I know and I'm sorry. But saying that she wasn't coming was the only way I could get you to come."

"Who's idea was all of this?" I asked.

"It was mine." I knew she had more to say. I knew she wanted to explain everything. So I waited for her to continue. "That day when you rang me, Brittany rang me too. She was so upset. And I know you were too. So I tried to think of a way for you to talk to her. To give her a chance to explain everything to you. I knew that you wouldn't meet up with her, you would just ignore everything. So I came up with an idea that would mean you would have to speak to her, and coming out here was the only thing I could think of."

"Well you're wrong." I said.

"What?"

"You're wrong." I repeated. "Just because you brought us out here, doesn't mean I have to speak to her. I'll just continue ignoring her, and then hopefully she will leave me alone."

"But you don't want that!" She shouted. She was becoming annoyed. I could see it in her eyes.

"Yes I do!" I shouted back.

She stepped closer to me. I wiped the tears from the corner of my eyes that hadn't yet fallen. That weren't going to fall, because I wasn't going to let them. "No you don't."

"How do you know?" I asked. I really wanted to hear this, because Quinn all of a sudden knows everything I'm thinking.

"You love her."

"Loved." I said. My eyes widened as soon as the words came out. I actually can't believe I said it, but I did. It must be true if I can actually let the words fall from my lips.

She sighed. "You can't ignore her for the rest of your life."

"Yes, I can. And I will."

"If you no longer love her then why are you crying?" What is with this girl? Can't she just drop it already?

"Maybe it's because everybody has been lying to me about this trip. You all went behind my back, and I didn't like it. Now can we please just drop the subject and get drunk instead?" I was getting fed up of talking about it. I just want to do what I came here for. To get drunk and have a good time.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. She was disappointed in me. "Fine."

I smiled at her. "Great! I'll grab the tequila from my bag." I walked past her, but she called for me again.

"Hey, Santana." I turned around. "Maybe later you will find the courage to actually speak to Brittany and stop being a coward." Oh so now I'm a coward because I don't want to speak to somebody. She walked away from me and I headed back to where we had left everyone. They all turned and looked back in my direction. Usually I love everybody looking and staring at me, but right now I wish they wouldn't. I walked past them all and picked up my bag and bottle that I had dropped to the ground before walking away.

Puck stepped towards me. "Are you okay?" I wish people would stop asking me that. I'm fine for Christ sake. I'm going to go crazy if someone asks me that again, and they need to know that.

"Okay, listen up." I grabbed everyone's attention, even though I already had it. I looked to them all and I noticed Brittany wasn't there. "I'm going to say this one time, and one time only. I'm fine. You don't have to ask me anymore. And the next person who asks me will either lose their balls or their tits. Are we all clear?" They all nodded. "Good. Now lets get some music on and those bottles open."

* * *

BPOV

As soon as Santana walked away from us all, I knew she wasn't happy to see me. I could tell by the way she looked at Quinn and dropped her belongings. Why would she be happy to see me? I dropped the biggest knew I've ever had on her on Wednesday. I walked away too. This whole thing was a bad idea. And now it was going to take forever to pass. I walked in the opposite direction of the woods. I only went into the woods by a couple of feet and sat on a branch that was able to hold my weight. Not long after I seen Quinn approach me. She and Santana must have finished with their conversation. I'm glad, because I needed to talk to her.

"This was all a big mistake." I didn't even look up at her. She sat down next to me. "It's going to make everything worse." I put my face in my hands.

"If you keep thinking that, then it will. Think positive."

"She won't even look at me."

"We've got all night and all of tomorrow for that. She'll come to her senses."

"I don't think she will. She's just gonna pretend I don't exist."

"I don't think so. Especially when you two are sharing tonight."

My head snapped up. "What? Quinn you can't do that, she'll flip. She can't even look at me, never mind spending the night with me."

"So? She'll just have to get over it. Everything's already official. Now come on, lets get your stuff into your tent and we can join the rest." I nodded my head. There was no way out of this. If I could go home, I would, but I got drove here.

* * *

**Everything okay? Drop me a review and let me know what you're thinking so far. ")**


	5. Chapter 5

**Up nice and soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

We were all standing around the fire. There was music blasting through the speakers that were built into Puck's truck. I was chatting with Tina and Mike, and I occasionally looked over to Santana who was talking to Quinn and Puck. She looked drunk too, not the sort of drunk where she's barley able to stand up. But enough to last her the night. Every time I looked at her, she had a different drink in her hand from the one before. She was drinking the beer like it was water. Good job she could handle her drink better than she used to.

It was nine at night. We had been here for nearly three hours, and I still hadn't had the courage to talk to her. She hadn't even tried to talk to me either, but who can blame her. I felt a little bit scared to talk to her. She also didn't know that we were sharing tonight. I know nobody has told her because she hasn't started shouting or cursing in Spanish like she normally would. I had put all of my stuff into the tent when everybody else went to collect wood for the fire. I noticed that she would look over to me too and when we locked eyes, she would always put her hand on Puck's chest and give him a smile, or squeeze his biceps. Trying to make me jealous I figured. But I do still remember that she's a lesbian, so she's not interested in him. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt that she's flirting with someone else. I turned my attention away from them and joined back into the conversation that I had recently drifted away from. I soon lost the conversation again, when I looked back over to her and seen that her and Puck were now dancing pretty close. I forced my eyes to look away. But every time I looked, they were even closer than before. Or I was just being stupid and thought that they were getting closer. I'm probably being, what's the word…? Paranoid. But I'm not a paranoid person. Jealous, yes. Paranoid, no.

"What do you think?" It was a girls voice and I could feel eyes staring at me. Oh shoot, I forgot about Mike and Tina.

I turned to look at them. They were looking at me, waiting for an answer or something. They must have been talking to me. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah okay." I had no idea what I had agreed to or suggested was a good idea, but I'll have to find out later. There's something I have to do first.

I looked back over to where I had been looking all night. Santana had her arms wrapped around Puck's neck. She looked my way. We locked eyes. And then she looked away from me and she started kissing him. I didn't waste another second before I stormed over to them. I could see that Puck was trying to pull away from Santana, but she had a pretty good grip on him. He finally managed to pull away and he noticed me standing in front of them. They were both staring at me.

"That wasn't what it looked like, she came onto me." Puck said.

Santana scoffed. "Oh please, like you didn't enjoy it." She looked back to me and smirked. And then back to Puck. "I know you still want me." She whispered, but I still heard it. She looked back to me knowing I had heard.

"Santana." I started. But why did I come over here? Except for the fact that she was kissing Noah. Maybe now's the time to sort things out. "I want to talk to with you."

"Yeah, okay." Wait what? Did I just hear right? That was easier than I thought. She pushed Puck away from her and she walked past me over to Puck's truck. She turned off the music and everyone looked at her. She marched over to the picnic table and stood on top of it. "Everyone can I have your attention please. I have something to say." Everybody was now looking over to her. "Brittany. Babe. Can you come down here to the front."

Babe? Does this mean she's going to forgive me or a slip of the tongue? And I did. I made my way to the front of the picnic table. She smiled down at me. I don't know if it was a genuine one or not.

"Britt, baby." She gave me another smile. "Quinn told me before that I should stop being a coward and tell you how I feel." That's all I wanted. "But I decided to sing it instead. And I have the perfect song for it." She crouched down and grabbed my hand. I let her hold it. But she forcefully pushed it away and started singing.

"_See I don't, know why, I liked you so much_

_I gave you all, of my trust_

_I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drain_

_You put me through pain, I wanna let you know how I feel."_

I knew what was coming next. And I didn't want to hear it.

"_Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now_

_Fuck all my feelings, you threw them to the ground_

_Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack_

_Fuck you, Brittany, I want my heart back."_

I had heard enough. "Stop!" I demanded. And she did, but then a laugh escaped her lips. "But if you want your heart back, you can have it."

She stepped down off the table and stood face to face with me. "What's wrong Britt? You wanted to know how I felt, and there it is." Everything was turning worse. She was acting like a complete and utter bitch to hurt me. And it's working. She can become nasty when she's been turned and walked away from us all. From me. If that's how she wants to play it, we'll play it that way. I'll sing her a song too.

* * *

SPOV

I couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to know how I felt, so I told her. I know that it was over the top, but maybe now she'll get the picture. I feel kind of bad for doing it in front of everybody, but I'm glad they heard. It stops them from asking me if I'm okay and if I want to talk about it, because now they know. I couldn't walk anymore, my legs felt like jelly from all the drinking. I fell to the ground. I don't care if I got my dress dirty, I just needed to sit down.

"You know when I said tell her how you feel, I didn't mean it like that." On que. A little later than I expected, but she still came to lecture me.

"Well it's how I feel."

"But did you have to do it in front of everybody? She must feel so embarrassed right now."

"I don't care." I spat. She humiliated me. So in a way I got my own back. Even if it was kind of harsh. I remember a time when I would never dream of doing that to her, but I'm full of anger right now. I know I'm going to feel absolutely terrible about this later, but whats done is done. I can't turn back the clock.

"That's what you say now, but you've been drinking." I know where this is going and I'm not letting it. She can't blame this on the alcohol.

"Before you start blaming the alcohol, I felt that way before I started drinking so…" That was a lie. I didn't feel that much hatred towards her. I don't think.

"Well she's gave you your heart back now, so no more of this nonsense. Look, just come back over and we'll put you're stuff in our tent and we can chill or whatever."

I nodded. She helped me up and we made our way back. I could see everybody standing together. It looked as if Brittany were talking to them. She turned around. As I was getting closer I seen Puck appear with a guitar. He started to play. I was going to walk away. But Quinn pulled me to a holt. Brittany stepped in front of me.

"You've had your chance to tell me how you feel, and now it's my turn. Weather you like it or not." I didn't like it. She started to sing along to the tune that Puck was playing on his guitar.

"_I will never find another lover_

_Sweeter than you_

_Sweeter than you._

_And I will never find another lover_

_More precious than you_

_More precious than you." _

I continued to listen.

"_Girl you are _

_Close to me you're like my mother_

_Close to me you're like my father,_

_Close to me you're like my sister_

_Close to me you're like my brother_

_You are the only one, you're my everything_

_And for you this song I sing."_

She grabbed my hands. For some reason I let her hold them. Like I did that day on my bed, because I knew she would keep grabbing them.

"_All my life _

_I prayed for someone like you_

_And I thank God that I_

_That I finally found you_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you _

_And I hope that you _

_Feel the same way too_

_Yes, I hope that you still love me too."_

She stopped singing. I realised she had changed the 'Do love me too' to 'Still love me too.' I just stared at her. I nodded at her showing I understand. I turned to Quinn "Which tent is mine?"

"The one on the end." I thanked her I grabbed my belongings again and made my way over. I opened the zip. Someone's stuff was already in here. I chucked my stuff down and laid down inside one of the sleeping bags. It was a double one too.

"Quinn!" I shouted. "Someone's stuff is already in here."

I heard her step into the tent and zip the tent back up. "It's mine." Wait, that's not Quinn. I looked over my shoulder and there stood Brittany. Is there any way of getting away from her tonight?

I closed my eyes my arms over my chest. It was harder to do that, now that I was laying down. "Well get it and leave."

"I can't. I'm sleeping in here too."

I huffed and stood up. "Fine!" I shouted. She jumped. "I'll leave." I picked up my bag, but I couldn't get out because she was standing in the way. "Move." I ordered. But she didn't budge. "Move." I said again. She shook her head.

"No, Santana. You're staying here, and so am I." I threw my bag back down onto the floor.

"I feel like killing Quinn for bringing me here." I climbed back into my sleeping bag. The one I will now have to share with her.

"Don't blame Quinn for this." She told me.

"I don't." I waited a moment before adding. "I blame you. For everything."

"And I understand that. But Santana we really, really need to talk about this."

"I've already told you how I feel, there's nothing more I need to say." I closed my eyes. "But if you want to talk, go ahead, just don't expect me to listen." I heard her move and sit down next to me.

"If I could stay, I would. I would do anything for you to be mine again. But it's not my choice. Like I said in your bedroom, my parents won't let me stay behind. But what I really want to talk about is me visiting."

I rolled over and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm still going to come back and visit. And I was kind of hoping you would come visit me too. I tried to tell you the other day, but you told me to leave before I could explain. I love you Santana I do, but I don't want to leave with us fighting. It's not right."

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't form words. I climbed out of my sleeping bag. Now that she wasn't in my way, I could finally have my chance of escape. I turned to look at her. "Maybe all of that just isn't enough." She looked up to me with glassy eyes. "You sleep in here. I'm just gonna go and sleep by the fire."

I left her there. It was the only thing I could. I looked around. Everybody was gone. It was nice to just have some time to myself. But it also made me feel lonely. I starred into the fire. I didn't realise anybody had came out of their tent until I heard them step on a twig. I turned around and saw it was Mercedes. "Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said as she sat down next to me.

"So what's going on?" I know she means the Brittany situation.

"We talked. Well she talked I just listened, like I should have done in the first place."

"And have you sorted everything out?"

I shook my head. "No." I sighed and continued. "She told me that she's still coming to visit and that she wants me to go and visit her."

"You make that sound bad."

"It is." I said. "Seeing her a couple of times a month won't be enough for me. It'll be like not having her at all."

Mercedes stood up and she put her hand out to help me up. I accepted and she pulled me up. She gripped my shoulders. "You're being a bitch." Did she just call me a bitch? "Yes I just called you a bitch." And now she can read my mind? "Because you are." She turned me around so I was facing Brittany's tent. "That girl in there, loves the bones off of you. She loves you more than life itself. And you are just willing to throw it all away because she's moving away? Sort your act out girl." She walked away from me, and climbed into what must have been her own tent.

I continued to stare at Brittany's tent. She was only a few feet away from me, but soon she would be nearly six hundred miles away. I walked towards the tent. I stood outside of it for a while before I had the courage to step inside. I zipped the door back up. Brittany was lying in the sleeping bag. From what I could see, she had changed into a tank top. I grabbed my bag and changed into a tank top and shorts before I climbed inside the sleeping bag behind her.

She turned around and faced me. She had tear stains on her cheeks. "I don't want to fight anymore."

"I don't either." She smiled at me. "I've been thinking and I've been really stupid." She went to speak. But I stopped her. "No let me finish." She agreed by nodding. "The only reason I broke up with you was because I was hurt. I had no right, because I know you're hurt too. I don't want you to leave whilst we're fighting. Hell I don't want you to leave at all, but you have to. So I want to spend the time that we have left together, as a couple. So what I'm trying to say is." I searched for her hand and grabbed it. "Will you take me back and forgive me?"

She smiled at me. She fidgeted with our hands until they were laced together and pulled my arm over her. She let my hand go and shuffled closer to me and put her arm around my waist. "I already have forgiven you. Yes, I'll take you back. But most importantly, will you forgive me? For lying to you."

"No. I don't forgive you." She started to let her arm fall from my waist but I grabbed it again and put it back where it belonged. "I don't need to forgive you. You did nothing wrong. I over reacted. I was shocked and let my emotions get the better of me. I was afraid I was losing you. That I am going to lose you."

"Don't ever think that. You're stuck with me for life."

I kissed her forehead. "I hope so." I whispered.

She moved her face closer to mine and I closed the distance between our lips. It was so soft and slow like a kiss should be when you're trying to put all of your love into it. She pulled away too soon for my liking, but she smiled and gave me one more peck.

"I missed you so much." She whispered against my lips. Her breath was warm and smelt like mint.

"Me or my kisses?"

She smiled and rolled me over. She swung a leg over me and straddled my waist. "You." She nudged my nose with her own before kissing me again. I stroked my tongue against her upper lip. She obliged to my request and her tongue met with my own. I threw my arms around her, pulling her further down so she was closer to me. I felt her hand slide under my top and make its way under my bra so she could grab my breast. I pulled away from the kiss smiling.

"I'm starting to think you only want me for my body."

"I want you, for you're everything." She pecked my lips. "Especially you're love."

"I love you so much." I said. I meant it. I had been acting to stupid to even think that I couldn't love this person. She was my world and she always will be. I've made some terrible decisions in my life but breaking up with her, was one of my worst. The time I wasted being mad at her, I could have spent it telling her how much I loved her.

"I love you too." I loved when she told me them words. They meant everything to me.

I pulled her lips down to mine again. I guided my hand down to her ass and gave it a light slap. She was wearing shorts. Her own hand was making its way up my left leg and under my shorts. I moaned at the contact. I rolled us over so I was now on top of her. I started kissing down her neck. Something I knew she loved me doing. It always got her, lets say… wet. My hand slipped under her shirt and it automatically stopped on her breast. Turns out she wasn't wearing a bra. I kissed up her jaw line and back to her lips whilst massaging her breast. She moaned into my mouth and I swallowed it. I pulled my mouth away from her.

"What are-" I put my finger to my lips to stop her from talking. I quietly crawled over to the tent door and rested on my knees.

"Oh, Brittany, Yes! Oh my god, Yes!" I started moaning loudly. Brittany looked to me like I was going mental. "Fuck me harder." I shouted. I put my fingers on the zipper of the tent. "Oh yeah, like that." I pulled down the zipper as fast as I could. My suspicions were right. I burst out laughing as all eleven members were standing outside our tent. Except for Artie. He was sitting. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Were you perving on us?"

"Yes. And can I just say those noises were hot." I rolled my eyes at Puck he was such a pervert. Quinn slapped him across the back of his head.

"No. Puck came and got us all because he said he heard noises. We didn't know what he meant until we got here."

I felt Brittany come and wrap her arms around me from behind. Quinn smiled at us.

"So I see you to have made up. In more ways than one." Quinn looked slightly embarrassed. She must of thought that those moans were real.

"Yes we've made up, but we haven't done anything. You interrupted us." Brittany started kissing my neck.

"Okay we'll leave you two to it then." They all began walking away. Well the girls did. The boys were still staring at us.

Brittany's hands made their way down my front and slipped into my shorts. I was wearing panties so her hand just rested on them. She kissed my neck. I knew what she was doing. I smirked at the boys before pushing Brittany's hand down further. "Like what you see?" I asked. They didn't make a sound, just stared at us.

I zipped the tent door back up and started laughing. Brittany pulled her hand out of my shorts and crawled back into the sleeping bag. I did the same. I laid on my back and she cuddled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead. The longer I laid there, the more I realised that I wasn't going to be able to hold Brittany like this for a long time after tomorrow. At least she was mine again. No matter what, I will always have her. She's my life. My world. My everything.

"So does this mean I get to keep you're heart?"

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah. It does."

"I love you." She said to me.

"I love you too. So much."

* * *

**Yay! They're back together. Did you like it? Review and let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**These chapters really are going up faster than usual, huh? I must be on a roll! Oh well, keeps everybody happy. R&R**

* * *

BPOV

I rolled over and all I could feel was the silky material of the sleeping bag. I opened my eyes and I noticed that Santana had already left. I sat myself up and rubbed at my eyes. I was confused. Santana would normally wait for me to wake up, unless she had to be somewhere. But that couldn't be possible today since we were an hour away from home. I reached over and grabbed my bag with my clothes in. It was too cold to get out from under what was covering me. Plus I was only wearing shorts and a tank top. I grabbed a pair of sweats and flung them under the covers to put my legs in. I pulled them up the best I could from lying down. Mt legs instantly felt warmer with the soft material inside.

I began looking through my bag for a hoodie. But I couldn't find one. I must have forgotten to pack one. I thought about looking for one in Santana's bag, but I thought that I should ask her first. Just in case. I put on my trainers and crawled out of the tent. It was cold outside. I could feel goose bumps forming all over my body already. I looked up to see everybody gathered around one table talking. They were already dressed in their clothes. Guess they felt the same way as I did when I woke up. They all looked to me and stopped talking. I walked over to them, and it sounded like they were trying to change the subject from what they were talking about before they noticed I was up. I'm not as dumb as people think I am. Sure I didn't gradate high school, but I'm not completely brainless.

"Morning." I said. "Are you guys talking about me or are we having a meeting or something?" They were all staring at me weird. Their eyes were about to pop out of their heads. They all looked like they had seen a ghost. I know I'm pale, but I'm not that pale.

I noticed Sam shaking his head and then broke the silence between us all. "No, we were all woken up early because Sa-" Sam's mouth shot open. "OW." He shouted. "Why did you do that?"

I looked to Santana as she smirked at the boy. "Sorry my leg slipped into your shin."

I looked over to Santana. "Can I have a word with you? In private." She smiled and nodded. She stood up from where she was sitting and followed me to where I was standing in front of our tent. It was the furthest away, so at least I know they couldn't hear us. Because they sort of have a thing for being nosy.

"Were you all talking about me? Because they were all staring at me weird." I know Santana will tell me the truth. Hopefully.

She tried to hold back a laugh and her eyes darted to my chest. I didn't get it, so I looked down. My nipples were poking out the material of the top. "You could poke somebody's eye out with those."

I looked down. So that's why they were staring at me. I actually feel embarrassed about it. I quickly reached my hands up to cup my breasts. "It's cold." I said. And it was. That's why I came asking for a hoodie.

"Here let me help." She reached her own hands up and moved mine away so she could cup them herself. And I let her. It actually felt good. Better than my hands anyway. She began to lightly massage my breasts. I think she was trying to warm them up, but it wasn't doing any good on my nipples. They always go hard when she touches them. We stayed silent for a few seconds. "Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I was actually going to ask you the same thing."

She smiled at me. "I'm fine."

"It's just you weren't there when I woke up. I thought you had changed your mind about us again."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"So you haven't changed your mind?" she shook her head, no.

"Do you think I would be doing this…" She shook her hands up and down so my breast bounced in her hands. "If I had changed my mind?"

I just smiled at her. "Good." I say. I'm glad that's settled. As long as I know. It still felt weird that she didn't wait for me. She removed her hands from my chest and I was unhappy at the loss of contact. Her hands made their way up my stomach. I shivered at the coldness of her hands. She kept on moving them until they reached my breasts again. Her hands were freezing, but who was I to complain? She stepped a little closer to me and kissed me on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her closer into me, I was starting to feel a lot warmer than I was before.

Santana pulled away from the kiss, and her hands left my breasts again, but she rested them on my stomach. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. The ones that I had fell in love with. "Why don't you go put a hoodie on." She said.

"I don't have one." She pulled away from me and climbed into the tent. I wrapped my arms around myself, I all of a sudden felt cold again. She re-appeared with a grey hoodie.

"Here." She handed me the hoodie. "You can wear mine." I smiled and pulled it over my head. I felt warm again.

"Thanks." She smiled back at me. "I'd rather wear you though." That sounded good in my head, but sounded so rubbish when it actually left my mouth. She just laughed at me.

"Come on. Puck made you breakfast. You're the only one left to eat." We walked back over to the table and sat down. Santana sat to the left of me. Puck put the food that he had made in front of me along with a fork. Everybody else began to gather everything up and take down their tents. I reached for Santana's hand under the table that was resting on her leg and grabbed it with my spare one and laced our fingers together, resting them on my thigh.

* * *

SPOV

After packing all the tents up this morning and putting our belongings into the car we were riding home in, we had decided to spend most of the day drinking a few beers that were left over from last night and sat in front of the camp fire. Sam played a few songs on Puck's guitar and we all sang along. Brittany had asked me if I wanted to go back to hers when we got back home. And that's where we were going now. It was about six in the evening and we were almost there. Brittany had came back in the car with me Quinn and Rachel. Every second that passed meant one less second before Brittany had to leave. The closer it was coming, the more I had to believe it, and that's not what I wanted. Time was going by too fast. Before I knew it, we were pulled up outside her house. We said our goodbyes to Quinn and Rachel and made our way up to her house. I had texted my mom that I was stopping at Brittany's so she wouldn't be expecting me home tonight. As we walked into Brittany's house, I could see all the boxes packed in the hallway. Now there was no more trying to act like this wasn't happening, because it was. The boxes were there to prove it. Mrs. Pierce emerged from the kitchen. She looked between us both before smiling.

"I see you two have made up."

"Yes mom." Brittany said. Mrs. Pierce came up to us both and pulled us into her for a hug. It wasn't a long hug, but it was still nice.

"Will you be stopping over Santana?"

"If that's okay." I say. I didn't know if I had the right to stay over since it was only yesterday I was still breaking her daughters heart.

"Of course it is. We were just about to order out for dinner. Is there anything you girls want in particular?"

An idea pops into my head. And it's a good one. A way that I would like to spend mine and Brittany's last night together. "Actually, do you mind if I take Brittany out for dinner?" I looked over to Brittany who had a smile on her face. I looked back over to her mom, and there it was again. That sweet smile. I was expecting her to be angry at me. But that's the Pierce's for you. So loving and forgiving.

"I think that's a lovely idea. It will let you girls have some alone time."

I looked to Brittany. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but come upstairs first." I nodded. She lead me upstairs into her bedroom. It was empty. There was only her bed left, and a lamp on the floor. She walked over to her closet and opened the doors. She grabbed a hanger. "You left this here after Rachel's party. I was going to return it to you before I left. It's one of your favourites." I had totally forgot I had that dress. It was my black and blue stripy one with the long sleeves. The one that stopped at mid thigh. I took it from her with a smile. She bent down and picked up something else from her closet. They were my boots.

"I forgot that they were here. I forgot I had them altogether even though they are one of my favourite outfits." I took the shoes from her as well and I put them on the floor.

"Sorry I don't have your jacket you were wearing."

"I can't remember what happened to that." I laughed and so did she. That night did actually turn out to be a really good night. Better than what all of us had expected. Especially at the end of the night when Brittany and I went back to hers and had drunk sex. One memory I will never forget.

"You should wear them. I'll grab something else to wear too." I got rid of my jacket and flung it onto the bed. I wiggled out of my sweats and flung them onto the bed too. I noticed Brittany was still staring at me. All I had to take off now was my t-shirt.

"I thought you were going to find something to wear, because I'm almost ready as you can tell." She must have been in dreamland, she looked startled when I spoke to her.

"Yeah, I am. I was just admiring you." She always said the nicest things to me. That's why I love her. She smiled at me before leaving her bedroom. I continued to undress and pulled my shirt over my head. I took the dress off the hanger and pulled it onto my body. It still fit perfectly. I grabbed my boots and pulled them onto my feet. They didn't fit as good as they used to, but they were still good. I'm glad I decided to take my electric leg shaver with me yesterday, otherwise these legs wouldn't have looked as silky and smooth as they are. I still needed to add a little make-up and brush my teeth, because you don't get pearly whites like these by missing a day. I loved my teeth, it gave me a brighter smile. I loved Brittany's teeth too, they made her smile even more amazing. One of her best features. Even though she didn't brush them for most of her life, they still somehow managed to be white. Probably all that gum she chews. It's just as good as toothpaste. And mints. She loves them.

"Hey I'm back." I looked over to Brittany, she had already changed. she's like one of those magician people when they do that thing where they change a whole outfit in like three seconds. I'd love to learn how to do that one day. It'll save me time. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, that made her butt look like…wow. She had a wife beater and her favourite ankle strap high heels.

"Hey. I'm almost done. Can I lend some of your make-up? I didn't pack any with me yesterday. I didn't think I would need it. I'd been crying it off since Wednesday."

"You don't need any make-up." She walked closer to me. She rested her hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. "You're already beautiful." She leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"Before you kiss me, can I at least brush my teeth?"

"Yeah. I'll join you." We walked into her bathroom. She grabbed her toothbrush and handed one to me. It was the one with my name on it. "I'm taking that with me to New York, just so you know."

"Okay." She squirted some toothpaste onto her brush and she squirted some onto mine too. She turned on her cold tap and we let the water run over the paste before we began brushing our teeth in a circular motion. We would occasionally stare at each other through the mirror then laugh at how mush foam we had around our mouths. Once I was done, I grabbed the towel and wiped around my mouth, I handed it to Brittany and she did the same.

Brittany moved closer to me. She placed her hands on my waist. "Can I have my kiss now?"

I nodded and grabbed her face in my hands. She parted her lips slightly waiting for me to connect mine. As I was about to reach her lips, instead I stuck the tip of my tongue out and slid it around her lip line. She had missed some toothpaste around her mouth.

"I missed some toothpaste didn't I?" She asked. Every time she did miss some, that was what I would do to her. I don't know why, but I did. I smiled at her and connected our lips together. It was a soft one. I pulled away, and she still had her eyes closed. I think she was expecting a little more. She eventually opened her eyes. "Is that all I'm getting? One kiss."

"Mhmm. Because I want to get to BreadStix tonight."

"Fine." She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. "Want a piece?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Don't say I didn't ask." She then pulled out her cherry lip balm rubbing the stick across her lips.

"Okay, maybe you can have one more kiss." I leaned in and kissed her lips again. She was wearing cherry lip balm, I loved kissing her when she was wearing it. It's my favourite flavour for her to wear. I pulled away. "Come on we need to go." I walked out of the bathroom and through Brittany's bedroom flicking off the light switch on the way out with Brittany following behind me. We headed downstairs and said goodbye to Brittany's parents before I drove us over to BreadStix in Brittany's car.

The drive their was filled with a comfortable silence, but I didn't mind. It was nice to just be in her company. I pulled into the restaurants car park and we both got out of the car. We walked in another silence over to the restaurant. I felt Brittany's hand slide into mine. I pulled away and scratched at my head, to act like I didn't want to pull away. Once inside, the waiter showed us to our table. I slid into the booth and Brittany slid in opposite me. I don't know why I suggested to come here because I'm not even hungry. But with it just being us two, I was happy. I leaned forward and rested my arms on the table. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I'm not really that hungry." Brittany said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. But at least we can have time to ourselves."

I looked out the corner of my eye and seen the waitress standing there. When did she come over? "Ladies, what can I get for you?" She asked.

"Britt, what do you want?" She looked in thought.

"Coke. Please."

I looked back the lady. "Two cokes please. She nodded and walked off. Silence again. It was becoming a pain in the ass all of this silence. I've never known us been so silent for so long before. Normally we're always talking and bringing up random conversations.

Her arm slid over the table and when her hand reached out to grab mine, I pulled back. I leaned my back against the seat. She sighed and she also leaned back.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly.

"Then why won't you hold my hand? I thought you got over the whole us not aloud to hold hounds in public."

"I have." I looked away from her eyes. And crossed my arms over my chest. "I want to hold your hand, but I can't."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Santana. Just tell me. Wait, are you breaking up with me? Again."

I was going to reply but the lady came back with our drinks. She even put a straw in them because Brittany always asked for one, and with us always coming here, she put one in every time. We said a small thank you before she walked away again.

"Tell me." She said again.

"Because I won't be able to let go." I felt silly saying it, but it was true. "It'll be too hard."

"Honey. It'll be hard for me too, but I want to be able to hold your hand for as long as I can." She leaned forward out stretching her hand.

I leaned forward and placed my hand into hers. She smiled at me, not just with her lips, but with her eyes too. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" I knew it was in the morning, but I didn't know exactly what time and I needed to know.

"We've scheduled to leave at about ten. So I'll need an early night so I don't sleep in." She began rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb. She began taking sips of her drink through her straw. I didn't want mine.

"Shall we go then? It's almost seven-thirty." We let each others hands go, I noticed that there were a few people staring at us. I just stared at them until they looked away. Nobody could ever outstare me. I make them feel too uncomfortable. Brittany grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers as we exited the restaurant and made our way back to her car.

The drive back to Brittany's was fun. Every time a good song would come on the radio, she would start bouncing up and down in her seat. It never failed to make me laugh at how happy she always was. As we pulled into her driveway Brittany told me that she wanted to go straight up to her room to watch a film, and I agreed. It would be nice to spend the night together.

"Hey mom, Santana and I are gonna head straight upstairs."

She looked up at us from where she was sipping her coffee at the kitchen table. "Okay. Goodnight girls."

Brittany entwined our fingers again as we said goodnight and led me up to her bedroom, where she grabbed a black bag from the hallway on the way. Once we were in her bedroom she flicked her light on and headed straight over to her bed and opened the bag. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and just watched her.

"Are these okay for you?" She handed me a pair of sweats and an over sized t-shirt. I hadn't seen this one before.

"I love pussy." I smiled as I said it.

Brittany looked over to me. "I know. You told me already, and I believe you. I'm happy that you're comfortable with your sexuality." She pecked me on the lips before rummaging through her bag again. Probably looking for something to wear to bed too.

"No, B. I'm talking about your shirt." I held it up so she could read it. "What were you thinking of when you bought this?

"Lord Tubbington." I scrunched my face up. Lord Tubbington. I looked at the shirt again. Wait I know what she means.

"Brittany do you know what this even means?" I rolled my dress up my body and slid it off.

"That I love pussy."

I nodded whilst taking off my bra and slipping the t-shirt on. "But not the sort of pussy you're thinking of, because that would just be weird."

Brittany was now taking off her clothes too and slipping on her own pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Does it mean pussy as in a dirt way?"

I smirked and pulled up my sweats. "Yes it does." I climbed under the covers of her bed getting comfortable. She flicked of her light and I flung the covers back ready to get into bed. "Where did you even get it from?" As soon as she was comfortable, I laid my head on her chest and snuggled into her side.

"The sex store." Okay I wasn't expecting that. Maybe something along the lines of 'A homeless guy gave it to me.' But never that.

I lifted my head from her chest and looked up to her. "Why were you at the sex store?"

"I wasn't at the sex store, silly. I was walking by it when I noticed the t-shirt."

I rested my head back onto her chest and she ran her fingers through my hair. "Oh, okay. So what are we watching?"

"The proposal."

"Is that the one with Sandra Bullock in?"

"Yeah."

"She is hilarious."

* * *

**Review Please! ") **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter. I've been really busy and haven't had the time to write. **

* * *

The film we were watching had only just finished. I think it was just after ten, I'm not sure. I ended up losing track of time. If Brittany hadn't of said she wanted to go and have a hot chocolate half way through the film, it would have been finished by now. And after the hot chocolate she wanted to brush her teeth again, because the hot chocolate always gives her a funny taste in her mouth the next morning. And then she wanted a piece of chewing gum, which was apparently in her jean pocket, but turned out not to be. So we spent five minutes looking for that, which she remembered she had put on her dashboard in her car. But we finally managed to get settled back into bed, but her head was now lying on my chest and my fingers were running through her hair.

I stopped my actions when she rolled off me. The room went pitch black, so I assumed she had turned the TV off. Well obviously she had, since it was the only thing in the room giving off light. She rolled back over to me and laid her head on my chest and her arm was resting on my stomach.

"What were you and my mom talking about before? When I was making my hot chocolate, you two were whispering." Busted. I knew she was looking suspicious when I was talking with her mom. She kept looking over to us and I'm pretty sure she was trying to lip read.

"It was nothing." I lied. Of course it was something. We were whispering to each other.

"Are you sleeping with her?" Wow. Wasn't expecting that one.

If Britt's parents weren't in bed right now, I would have laughed my head off, but I had to try and hold it in. "No, Brittany. Why would I be sleeping with your mom?"

I felt her shrug against me. "People say that if your partner is in the room with you and they begin whispering to someone else, then they're most likely to be cheating on you."

"What? Who told you that?"

"Me."

"Brittany I can assure you that I am not sleeping with your mom. Sure she's hot-" She slapped me on the stomach. "Not as hot as you though." She leaned herself back into me. "But I don't think I would ever stoop as low as to sleeping with your mom."

"Good. Because that would be embarrassing." After some long silence, I thought she had fallen asleep, but she broke the silence. "I wish I didn't have to leave." She said.

I pulled her in closer to me. "I wish the same."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's fine."

"Do you think that if Quinn hadn't of came up with the camping trip we still wouldn't be together."

"Well put it this way. I would have came for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I shot my eyes open when I felt Brittany quickly move from my side and straddled me. "What are you doing? You have to be up-"

She silenced me by attacking my lips with her own. I felt her push apart my lips with her tongue. I closed my eyes and entered my own tongue into her mouth. Her tongue felt so good against mine. The way she massaged mine like nobody else could. And oh my God she's sucking on my tongue. I moaned into her mouth. I loved when she sucked on my tongue. If it were anybody else I would find it disgusting, but with Brittany its so… hot. And I get really, really turned on by it.

She pulled away from me, and she just looked down at me. "Maybe we should go to sleep, you have to be up early in the morning and I don't won't you to oversleep." I was only thinking the best for her. I would love nothing more than to make love to her right now.

Brittany didn't answer me, she shook her head. She lightly kissed me on the lips and then moved her mouth so it was lightly brushing my ear. "I want you to make love to me one last time before I leave." She was making it sound like we were never going to see each other again. And that scares me in case one day it happens.

"But your parents are home." Her hands found their way under my shirt and rested on my bare stomach.

"That's never bothered you before. We've done it almost every night that they're home anyway." Her whispers were making me shiver and giving me goose bumps.

"But they have to be up early in the morning too. It's such a long drive to New York and I don't want you waking them up." I actually would feel bad if her parents heard us because they need their rest for tomorrow. Plus it would be kind of embarrassing. I'm not ashamed of what we do, but I still feel uncomfortable whenever they hear us.

"I'll be quiet. I promise." She began to kiss my neck so I closed my eyes. "Well?"

I grabbed her waist and rolled us over so I was on top. I grabbed her wrists that were still on my stomach and slowly raised them above her head. I entwined our fingers and softly kissed her lips. Her lips moved in sync with mine. I felt her push her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues melted together as we softly caressed them together.

Brittany's legs wrapped around me and I moved my kisses across her jaw line and down to her neck. I sucked gently on her skin before leaving a little kiss. I pulled myself up so I was sitting up straight, still straddling her. I slid my hands down her arms and down her sides until I reached the hem of her top. I raised it slightly just enough to see her abs. I leaned down and kissed each one of them. I sat back up and removed her top fully. I took one of her nipples into my mouth and bit down. She moaned loudly. I covered her mouth with my hand and removed my own mouth from her nipple. I'll have to take note not to do that again whilst her parents are sleeping. I forgot it made her do that. I felt her breath on my hand as she laughed.

"You promised you would be quiet." I removed my hand from her mouth as soon as I knew her little giggles had passed.

"I'm sorry. You know what that does to me. It gets me all tingly and makes the noises louder. So to be fair that is your fault as much as it is mine."

"Okay. We'll I'm just gonna go straight down then. And remember to be quiet." She nodded and I began kissing my way back down her stomach. On my way down I gripped at her sweats and started to pull them down as I slipped off her waist. Her legs raised higher as I pulled the remaining clothing off. Instead of putting her legs back down, she rested them on my shoulders. I leaned forward, and her legs stretched backwards so they were now straight in the air. I kissed her lips and my hand found its way to her sex. I slid a finger through her wet folds. I slid the finger into her hole, but only going as deep as my first knuckle. I added a second finger, and again I only went as deep as my first knuckles. I pushed them in again, going deeper this time. I went as deep as I could before I started to pick up a steady pace. I attacked her neck with kisses whilst I found her clit with my thumb and began rubbing. She was moaning lightly into my ear. I knew she was trying her best to keep quiet, but even those very quiet moans encouraged me more. I pulled out all my fingers, and re-entered with three. I quickly kissed her to make her moan stay in her mouth. I started to pick up the pace, so I allowed her tongue to enter my mouth. I had to keep swallowing her moans. I pulled away from the kiss to get air. I'm pretty sure Brittany needed some to.

"Santana I'm gonna-" She couldn't finish her sentence before a breathless moan escaped her lips. Her eyes were closed. I was glad, I didn't want to look her in the eyes right now. I know that you're supposed to whilst your making love, but I wouldn't be able to do it.

Her eyes opened. Sometimes I wonder if she can read my mind. I moved my eyes away from hers. She grabbed my cheeks. "Santana look at me. Please." I did. I took a steady breath before I looked into her eyes. "I love you." She whispered. I knew she was close. I circled her clit faster until I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. I helped her down from her high and I looked into her eyes.

That was all it took for me. My emotions got the better of me. "I love you too." I pulled my fingers from out of her and wiped them on the sweats I was wearing. I passed her own sweats back to her. She lifted up her bottom half and slipped them back on. And the her t-shirt. She was lying their to catch her breath, just staring at me with this worried look on her face. Probably because I was acting weird by just looking at her and not saying anything. I was tying my best to keep the tears in, but I couldn't, so they fell.

She sat up and pulled me over to her, until I was sitting on her lap. I buried my face into the crook of her neck and cried. "It's okay to cry." I pulled away from the crook of her neck and looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears. She held one arm around me whilst her other hand used it's thumb to wipe away the tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just love you so, so much." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm still afraid that I'm going to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me." She sounded so sure of it, but nobody can ever be sure. Nobody can see the future. They just see what they want to see.

"You may think that's going to happen, but nobody can be certain not even you. Because nobody in this world can see the future."

"Sometimes I do. I dream it and it comes true. What do you call it? It's the name of a Beyonce song."

"Déjà vu?" I asked.

"Yeah that."

I let a moment pass before I began speaking again. "Do you remember the first time we had sex. Well not the first time we had sex, but it was the first time we had done it after I admitted I loved you?" She nodded. She probably had no idea where I was going with this, but I need to let her know what I've been thinking. "You told me to look you in the eyes and prove that I loved you. So I did. You told me that every time I look into your eyes whilst we're making love, is your way of showing me how much I mean to you and love me."

"I remember, but where is this going Santana?"

"When I looked into your eyes just then, I could see all the love. But what if we end up drifting apart from one another? And you meet someone else? Maybe one day you will be looking at somebody else like that one day." I wasn't making any sense right now. I wasn't making sense to myself.

"Don't you trust me? Do you think I'm going to cheat on you?"

I quickly shook my head. "No. I trust you with all my heart, but people can grow apart because of big moves."

"Well believe me Santana this won't be forever. One day we will be living together. Happier than ever. And I can promise you that, because even if we do begin to drift apart, I will come back for you."

I smiled. I really hope she meant that. "Maybe we should go to bed. It's late. And we both have stuff to do tomorrow."

We both climbed back under the covers, and Brittany instantly pulled me into her front. "What do you have to do?"

I smiled to myself before I felt her pull me in even closer. "You'll see."

* * *

BPOV

I woke up the next morning still cuddled with Santana. She was still asleep. I didn't move in case I woke her. Even if she was awake, I wouldn't move. I want to spend as much time cuddled into her as I can. Because this morning will be the last morning I will get to wake up cuddled with her. I won't get to do it until I visit her or she visits me. And nobody knows when that will be. I began to feel her shift slightly and I knew she was awake.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." She replied. We stayed silent for a few more minutes, just listening to each others breathing. She moved to lie on her back and I straight away layed my head on her chest. I wanted to listen to her heartbeat. Her chest felt like a vibration against me as she spoke again. "I'm gonna miss this."

I removed my head from her chest and looked up at her. "Don't say that. You're making it sound like we're never gonna see each other ever again. Just remember what I said last night." We continued to lay in silence until I heard Santana's ring tone go off on her phone. She had a text message. Next thing I knew she rolled away from me. "Santana everything okay?" She didn't answer me. She picked up her jacket she was wearing yesterday and put it on. "Santana?" I asked again.

"It's almost nine. You should get dressed." And then she was out of the door. What the hell was all that about? Why did she just leave?

I shot out of the bed in hopes of being able to catch Santana. Instead I ended up falling over my sheets that I had flung to the floor. I groaned as I stood back up and hurried out my bedroom. "Santana!" I shouted of her. I didn't know if she was till here or not, but I shouted of her name in case she hadn't left. I was about to head downstairs when I heard the front door shut. Why was she in such a hurry to leave? I wanted to go after her, but what if she didn't want to talk to me?

"Brittany?" I heard my mom calling me. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where both my parents were sitting. I dragged myself over to the table and pulled out a chair for myself to sit on. There was already an orange juice waiting for me. I pulled the glass towards me and just stared into the glass.

"Did you see Santana leave?" I looked up to see my mom and dad look to each other. My dad turned to me and smiled. Why is he smiling? Is this a good thing or a bad thing? I'm pretty sure it's not good that my girlfriend just ran out on me without an explanation. I looked down and stared into my glass again.

"Yes." It was my moms voice.

"Did she say why she left?" I looked back up to my mom. I thought she might not of heard me, but I knew she did. I could tell by the look on her face.

"No honey, she didn't. but I'm sure she'll be back before we leave." She sounded so sure, but it's like Santana said last night. Nobody can see the future so they can't be certain. Unless they're having déjà vu.

"You said the same thing about her breaking up with me. You said she wouldn't and she did." She held up a finger and I stopped talking.

"Yes, but you got back together." Yeah that was true, but it took two days. And I leave for New York in less than an hour. "Look, sweetie. Trust me on this one. She will be back."

"Your mother is right. She will be back. We promise you." I gave a stiff nod to my parents before heading upstairs to get ready.

* * *

It was almost ten, and Santana still hasn't come back. I'm starting to believe that she actually isn't going to come back. I pulled my phone from my jean pocket and scrolled down to Santana's name. Again. I pressed the call button. Again. This was the fifth call I was making to her, and she hadn't answered one of them. I asked my parents if I could go over and see her, but they kept telling me no and that Santana will be back because they promised me she would. But it was now ten, and she still hasn't been. I had been sitting on the sidewalk all morning, waiting for her to come down the street. I took in my surroundings. My mom was on her phone talking to someone. I don't know what she's talking about, because she's whispering. Again. And my dad was putting the last of the boxes into the truck he would be driving. I buried my head between my knees.

"Brittany?" I lifted my head up. I knew it was time. "Your father has just put the last box in. We're ready to leave."

"But Santana hasn't been yet." I wasn't going to leave until I had seen her.

"I know honey. But we really need to leave." My mom looked up the road, and I seen a car coming. Three cars actually. Part of me had a feeling it was Santana. But I was wrong. The cars had stopped a couple of houses up. My mom glanced to me and then back up the street. She must of been wondering what i was looking at. "Brittany I need you to do me a favour." I sighed. Might as well, had nothing else to do. "I need you to go and get the camcorder from off the kitchen counter top. It's been on charge all morning."

I stared at my mother. "Why do you need the camcorder?"

"I need something to video with."

"What are you videoing exactly."

"Our last day In Lima."

I stood up from where I was on the kirb and slowly and I mean slowly walked back up to the house. As I made my way into the kitchen, I took one last look around downstairs, just to remember the look, the smell, the place where I had grown up for eighteen years of my life. I grabbed the camcorder from the counter and made my way outside. I almost jumped when my mom appeared by the front door. I handed her the camera.

"Thank you." I smiled at her warmly. We began making our way back down to our cars. "Okay I think we should get going." She shouted way louder than was necessary.

I stopped and turned to look at my mom. "Why are you shouting? Am I in trouble?" I observed her. She looked excited for some reason. She must think that moving away from all her friends exciting. I find it devastating. I'm gonna really miss my friends. She switched on the camcorder and held it up to my face. Looks like our last day in Lima video starts now.

As I was about to grab my car keys out of my pocket, I heard an instrument being played. It sounded like a guitar. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything. I went to grab my car keys. But I couldn't find them in my pockets. I groaned and made my way over to my mom.

"And action." What is she talking about. She's acting crazier than what I normally do.

"Mom-" I stopped speaking when I saw Puck appear from behind my dads removal truck. I grinned widely. One by one, the whole of the Glee club, aka, my friends were all appearing from behind the truck. Except for one. Santana. I quickly rushed over to where they had all appeared from to see if Santana was secretly hiding. But she wasn't. She actually wasn't here. At least all my other friends were there. I stood and listened to Puck play the song on his guitar. I was expecting someone to sing, especially with them all being in Glee. But no one did. I was actually happy about that, because I only really liked it when Santana sang to me. I really wish she was here now.

"_If you wait for me"_

I spun around, and I was met with Santana. I took in her appearance. She looked beautiful. She was wearing her favourite red tight dress, and she had even curled her hair. I don't know if my smile could grown any bigger, but it did. Because of her. Because she was here.

"_Then I'll come for you." _

She walked over to me. She grabbed my hand and held it open. She dropped something into the palm of my hand. I looked at it. It was my car key.

"_Although I've travelled far_

_I always hold a place for you in my heart."_

She walked past me and went to stand in front of the rest of the group.

"_If you think of me_

_If you miss me once in a while_

_Then I'll return to you._

_I'll return and fill that space in your heart."_

They all came towards me. And started to hug me. All except for Santana. She stood still in her spot and carried on singing. My friends were whispering that they were going to miss me into my ear. Or that it won't be the same without me here. All the time they were here, I couldn't take my eyes from Santana.

"_Remembering_

_Your touch _

_Your kiss_

_Your warm embrace_

_I'll find my way back to you._

_If you say, you'll be waiting."_

They all parted away from me again. And stood back behind Santana. My eyes were tearing up. I let the tears fall. I wouldn't be able to keep them in, no matter how hard I tried.

"_I've longed for you_

_And I, have desired_

_To see your face, your smile_

_To be with you wherever you are."_

She began to walk towards me. My heart had felt like it had stopped. My breath had caught in my throat. I let out a steady breath as she stood in front of me. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"_Remembering _

_Your touch…" _

She wiped away my tears with her thumb.

"_Your kiss…"_

Her thumb traced over my lips.

"_Your warm embrace." _

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me tightly into her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, like it was the last time this was going to happen. All my other friends continued to sing, but I was more concentrated on Santana. I never wanted to let go, but I had to sooner or later. But right now, I would rather it be later.

I don't think I have ever felt this emotional in my life. Ever. She pulled away, but grabbed my hands and continued to sing the last of the song.

"_If you can make a promise._

_If it's one that you can keep,_

_I vow to come for you_

_If you wait for me." _

Everything went silent. All eyes were on us. My heart swelled even more when Santana spoke.

"I love you."

I smiled warmly at her and placed my hands on her waist. "I love you too." We met each others lips half way. It was so soft. Every emotion was put into it. I bent down and picked Santana up in my arms. I flicked my tongue over her lip and she gave me entrance immediately. I softly caressed her tongue. I remembered that everyone was still watching us and I pulled away. I looked deep into her eyes. I kissed her again. "I'll be waiting. I promise."

"Santana?"

I put my girlfriend back on the ground. She looked over my shoulder, so I turned around. It was Mrs. Lopez. And Mr Lopez was standing next to her. Santana walked passed me and over to them. I seen Mr Lopez hand Santana a bag whilst Mrs. Lopez came over to me. She was crying too. She wrapped me into a hug.

"I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Mrs. L." I pulled away from the hug. I really am going to miss her. She's my second mom. And she's always classed me as her second daughter. She always treated me like one. She says I'm going to be her daughter-in-law soon enough. Mr Lopez then came over wrapping me into a rather tight hug. He pulled away and they both stepped aside from me as Santana returned in front of me.

"I got this for you." She took out a velvet box from the bag and handed it to me. I opened it and sitting inside was a silver chain with a heart. I read the writing in the heart. It said, 'Santana.' I looked up as she began speaking. "It's so people know that my heart belongs to you." I could feel my eyes watering. I wish I could just stay here with her. I wanted to stay with the girl I was in love with.

"Thank you." I whispered. I pulled her into a hug. The tightest I could give her without squishing her little bones. "Will you come sit with me in my car for a moment? So I can talk to you alone without an audience." I whispered into her ear so no one else could hear. I felt her nod against my neck. I let her go and grabbed her hand. I led her over to my car and opened the back door for us both to climb in. "Hi." I said. Why did I even say that?

"Hi."

"Will you put this on for me?" I took the necklace out of the box and handed it to her. I pulled my hair over one shoulder and twisted myself round on the backseat so she could put it on. As soon as it touched my skin, I felt a little tingle go through my body. I felt her lips press against my neck which made my lips curl up into a smile. I twisted my body back around again so I was facing her. I can't believe I'm leaving her here. I want to be here with her. "I don't want a long distance relationship." I say. I wasn't supposed to say it, I was supposed to think that. But it'll be good getting my head clear. It was because I was thinking about last night, where Santana was scared we would drift apart. But now I'm actually on my way there, what if we do drift apart?

"Are you breaking up with me, again?" Why does she always assume I'm breaking up with her?

"No I'm not breaking up with you. And it was you who dumped me remember?"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want a long distance relationship. They never work out. They always go terribly wrong."

"Ours won't." She took my hands in hers. "I'm gonna visit you all the time, and your gonna visit me. We can make this work. If we want this to work, it will."

"I want it to work. I want it to work more than anything."

"I do to." She cupped my cheeks. I looked straight into her eyes. Those eyes eye won't be waking up to every morning. Well most mornings. "I'm not going to let a couple of hours drive separate us. We've come too far for that now. I don't want to lose you over this." Her right hand slid from my cheek and grabbed the new chain around my neck. "That's why I got you this. To show you how much I love you and that I want my heart to be yours." I pushed my lips softly against hers.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. So much." She took my bottom lip in-between hers. I'm not gonna be able to do this for a while either. I felt a salty tear on my lip. I didn't know who's it was, because we were both crying. "Call me when you get there? So I know you got there safe."

"Yeah."

"And I want ask you one more thing."

"Go ahead."

"Wait for me." Wait for her? "Wait for me to come to you. Don't forget about me."

"That could never happened." I stole one more kiss from her and brought her in for another hug. I took in her taste and her scent to help me through the journey ahead of me.

* * *

**Brittany has officially left Lima. Will their relationship stay strong? Drop me a review and let me know what you think **


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes it's that time again. Time for another chapter. Also I will have a new chapter up for my story: I Always Knew. So don't worry i haven't completely forgotten about that story. Enjoy and review, because I didn't get a Review for the last chapter.**

* * *

SPOV

Its been a month since Brittany drove away in her car to New York. A month since I asked her to wait for me to return to her. And that day was today. Brittany and I had texted everyday, or sometimes spoke on the phone. It was different from her actually being in Lima but hearing her voice always made me feel better, just because I knew she was still mine no matter how far apart we were. The best phone call we had was when she said that I was allowed to go and visit her. She sounded so excited on the phone. I headed straight over to my Laptop to buy a ticket to New York. I remember how I almost threw my laptop across the room because I couldn't get a ticket to get there. I had waited patiently for a month for the call from my girlfriend, and when I got it, there were no tickets to New York for another two weeks. I mean how many people actually go to New York?

I had rang Brittany back telling her that I wouldn't be able to make it because there are selfish assholes in the world and bought all the tickets to New York. But of course Brittany came up with the idea of me driving down. I was a little off about the idea at first because it takes ten hours to get there, but if it means I get to see and spend time with Brittany, then I would. I'd swim there if I had to.

That's why I'm here at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning filling the boot of my car up with my bags. I put my last bag in and closed the boor. I turned to face my mother who had helped me.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay driving all that way?"

I rolled my eyes. A typical mom question. She playfully slapped me on my arm. "You don't have to worry. I'm a big girl now. I'll be fine."

"Yes I know you are, but it's my job to worry about you. I'm your mother." She pulled me into a hug and squeeze me tightly. A bit too tight for my liking. I tried to pull away, but she kept pulling me back into her. I tried again, but she did the same. "Stop trying to pull away Santana. Estoy tratando de darle a mi hija a hug."

"Soy mama lo siento, but you're about to squeeze all the air I have left in my body out of me." She pulled away. Finally.

"Sorry. I'm just going to miss you." She must think I'm never going to come back. "I wish your father and I had never bought you a car. That way you wouldn't be driving all the way to New York. By yourself."

"If you hadn't of bought me this car, Snixx would be beating your asses right now, because I wouldn't be able to see Britt. And besides, I'm only going to be gone for a week. I'll be back before you know it." My mom was smiling at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. There had to be a reason she was smiling at me like that. because i don't get that smile very often. At all actually.

"When did you become so in love?"

Is it weird for people to see that I'm in love? That I'm happy? "Since the day I met Brittany." I admitted. "I just didn't know it back then." I must have the biggest smile on my face right now. But so what? I'm in love. With a girl, and I'm proud to say it.

"I bet the day you made love to her for the first time was so romantic."

Okay where did that come from? A bit personal. I decided to answer anyway. "Yeah it was." I made my way to the drivers side of my car. I had a feeling she was going to be asking a few more personal questions.

"When was it?"

"When was what?"

"The first time you and Brittany made love." And there it was. Has this woman never heard of privacy before? Of course not, she's my mom. We're exactly the same. We never let others have privacy. We like to be all up in there.

"Not long before we told you we were together."

I heard my mother gasp. Why is she gasping? "That's the first time you had sex with her? Santana I must say I'm surprised." That's why she gasped. I'm pretty sure there's gonna be another gasp coming from her when she hears the news.

I climbed into my car seat and rolled down the window. That way she won't beat me up. "No that was the first time we made love." I locked my door. Just in case. "We were fifteen the first time we had sex." And there was the gasp. I laughed at my mothers facial expression.

"Fifteen?" I nodded. "Santana you are one lucky girl to be locked in that car." I nodded again. "How come I never knew? Or heard anything?" Why would she even want to know that? This might be the time to mess with her a little bit. With the truth. "You mustn't be that good in bed. Unlike your mother."

It was my time to gasp. She is so gross. Why would I even want to know if she's good in bed or not? She's nothing compared to me. I'm amazing in bed. And she's about to find out. A smirk grew on my face and she knew something was coming. "Hey, mom?"

"Yes?"

This should be fun. "Do you remember that time Brittany screamed my name because she seen a spider in my bathtub?" My mother nodded. "There was no spider." I threw my mother a wink. "Oh and that time she got her fingers trapped in the door? Her fingers weren't trapped anywhere. I couldn't say the same about mine though. If you get my drift."

"What did you do to make her scream that loud? Pull out her womb?" Okay seriously I am driving away after this question.

"No pulling was really used. My tongue mainly did pushing. Along with her little helpers." I wiggled my fingers.

My mother put her serious face on. "Santana I did not need to know that."

"Well you shouldn't ask. Oh and Brittany in bed. My God, she is just… wow. I mean a-ma-zing. And this one time on the kitchen table she-"

"You didn't."

I totally had her there. "No, I'm just joking. We didn't do anything on the kitchen table. Yet." The look on my moms face priceless right now. "But seriously the things she can do with her-"

"Santana stop." My mother started laughing. And I had to laugh along with her. She looked so embarrassed right now.

"Remember, you asked. Maybe you'll think twice about asking me next time."

"I think I will."

"Can I go now? I'm wasting all my tongue movement speaking to you when it could be in New York being useful to someone else."

"Santana stop. There's funny and there's going too far."

"What are you talking about?" She can be so confusing sometimes.

"You know what I mean." Do I? "You and your fun with Brittany."

Seriously! "You do realise you have a dirty mind? I wasn't being rude I was talking about talking."

"Oh. Well can you blame me? After the conversation we just had."

"So you still want to talk about it? Because I can tell you things you will never imagine."

My mother turned and walked away. "I love you Santana."

That made her shut up. Now I'm sure she won't bring that up again. "I love you too." I shouted. I started my car and made my long journey to New York.

* * *

BPOV

Santana is finally coming today. She should be here soon, probably within an hour. She texted me this morning letting me know that she had set off and rang me when she stopped at a gas station saying she wouldn't be much longer. I had been waiting for this moment to come for a whole month. I've missed her like crazy. We texted each other and had the occasional phone call, but this is way better. It's the longest we've gone without seeing each other in person. the day my parents said it was okay for her to come, was the happiest day I had since I moved out here. They said it would be better to wait until we were unpacked, settled and into a routine. And now that we are, Santana can come and visit.

I hared a knock on my new bedroom door and I shouted for the person on the other end to come in. My bedroom looked exactly the same as it did in Lima. The way that I liked it. My mom came into my room and walked over to me. I was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

Should she even need to ask that? "Yeah. Really, really, really excited."

"Good. I'm thinking of ordering pizza for dinner." I nodded to show I was listening. "What time will Santana be here?"

"About six." My mom looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Well I'll go and order. She'll be here in about twenty minutes." I snapped my head up as my mom continued to speak. "I'll order extra chips. She'll be hungry after all that driving."

"Twenty minutes." I whispered to myself, but my mom had heard me.

"Don't be nervous honey." Why would I be nervous? Its not like we're complete strangers. We're in a relationship. Okay maybe I am a little nervous. It's been a month and a lot can happen in a month.

"Okay. It's just its been a month. That's a long time in my world."

I felt the bed dip beside me and my mom began stroking my hair. "I know, but you have a whole week together. And then you can go visit her." We sat in silence for a few minutes as she continued to stroke my hair. "I'm gonna go now." She stood up and placed a kiss on my head as she left my room.

I decided to go and get things ready for tonight. I had a little something planned and I'm hoping that Santana will like it. I had a few ideas, but the one I was planning on doing was the best. After I was done, I headed downstairs and went into the living room. I sat doqn and swung my legs onto the couch resting my head on the arm rest. I couldn't wait to see san.

I had been sitting for about ten minutes when I felt my eyes being covered and a kiss being planted on my neck. I quickly jumped up. "Santana!" I squealed. I wrapped my arms around her neck and she squeezed me tighter into her body.

"Hey Britt-Britt. Did you miss me?" I only just managed to understand what she was saying since her face was squashed into the crook of my neck.

"Like crazy." I pulled away. I wish I didn't have to, I missed hugging her. But on the other hand I wanted to look at her face. Into her eyes. "How long have you been here?" I couldn't stop smiling.

"About five minutes."

"And you only just came to see me?"

"I was saying hi to your mom and dad."

I placed my hands on her waist. "Oh, so you'd rather be with them than me?"

"Well." I playfully shoved her away from me. "I'm joking. You're my most important pierce. Save the best till last right?"

"Right" I grabbed her hand and led her to sit down on the couch with me. I stared into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes, that always had a sparkle in them. I want to stare in them for as long as I can.

"So when do I get my kiss? Or do I not get one?"

I leant forward to kiss her, but before my lips touched hers I pulled away. "Wouldn't you rather go kiss my mom and dad first?" She leaned in to kiss me, and I was going to let her but she pulled away from me this time.

"I already did." I sat back against the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. Something that I had learned from the girl sitting beside me. She started to laugh at me so I turned away from her. I tried my best not to smile, but her laugh always made me smile. I loved it. My smile grew wider when she straddled my lap, but I kept my face turned away from her. I could see out the corner of my eye that she was waiting for me to respond to her actions.

"I'm not talking to you." I say.

"Why because I kissed your parents before you?" I nodded. "Well." I turned to look at her and she leaned in closer to me. "They don't kiss me like you do." her lips brushed against mine before she spoke again. "Once again, I saved the best till last."

I bit my lip as she smirked at me. I pushed my lips against hers and I heard her hum in approval. Oh how I had missed these plump lips on mine. I put my hands on her waist and held them there. I slid my tongue against her upper lip begging for an entrance which she granted me. When her tongue met mine, I moaned at the contact. Her hands moved to cup my face and she pushed her tongue further into my mouth. Seems like I'm not the only one who missed this.

"Girls dinner is re-" It was my moms voice. I didn't even hear my mom coming, I was too lost in my favourite world. Santana pulled away and removed herself from my lap. I looked over to my mom who was watching us. "I was just letting you know that dinners ready when you are. If you're still hungry that is."

I smiled at my mom. "Starving." I slipped my hand into Santana's and led her to the kitchen.

After dinner I excused myself from the table with my mother and asked her to do me a favour. Which she happily agreed to. She said she would notify me when everything was sorted and ready. She headed up stairs whilst I took Santana back into the living room.

"Pick a movie." I told her. "I haven't unpacked mine yet, so you'll have to choose one from down here"

"You've been here a month and you haven't unpacked your dvds yet?"

"No. I don't have a rack to put them on because my old one broke." Her mouth formed into an 'o' shape. She turned around and began looking through the choice of movies. She would often pick one, but then decide against.

"This one." She handed the dvd to me. American pie 2.

"Good choice."

"Brittany." I turned around and my mom was standing in the door way. She gave me a not to tell me everything was ready.

"Come with me." I grabbed my girlfriends hand and I took her upstairs to my bedroom.

"It's exactly like your old bedroom." I knew she would be happy to see it.

"It's like I never moved right?"

"Until I have to go home." No matter how many times I would say that, Santana would never believe it. I know she was trying to smile, but I know a fake smile of hers when I see one. "Come through here." I led her into my bathroom. It was handy have an en-suite. I didn't have one in my old bedroom. I opened the door and all I could think was wow. My mom had done a really good job. I had already placed the candles around the bathroom, but the way my mom had lit them, made it look amazing. Especially the way the bubbles were lying ontop of the bath water. It looked so romantic.

"Brittany, it's beautiful. Did you do this?"

I stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her front resting my chin on her shoulder. I placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "Yeah. Well my mom lit the candles. I'm not allowed to play with lighters. But its all for you." I placed another kiss on her neck. "And hopefully you'll let me join you."

She turned around in my arms and smiled at me. A genuine smile. "I would love that." She placed a kiss on my lips and started to undress, so I did too. I hopped into the tub first and then she climbed in after me with her back facing me. She slid down the tub until her head was resting on my chest. I found her hands under the water and entwined our fingers.

"I like when we do this." I say.

"Take a bath together?"

"I nodded, but she couldn't see me. "Yeah. Or a shower."

"We've only ever done this once before, but I like this one better. It seems, more romantic with all the candles lit. and FYI showers don't count because we always end up having sex in them."

I smiled to my self at all the memories we have involving a shower. "I know. That's why I liked them." She laughed in reply. We fell into a comfortable silence. A silence where we can just sit and enjoy each others company without having to use words.

"Have you started work yet?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. I started last week and it's really cool, but I don't want to talk about that now. This is our time and I don't want to spend it talking about work." I didn't want to spend our together time talking about work or New York. I wanted to talk about us. I began to play with our entwined hands under the water. "I have something for you." I let go of her hands and reached out over the tub making Santana sit up a little as I picked up a box that was under one of the towels. I'm glad my mom remembered to put it there. I leaned back against the tub and Santana leaned back against me. "Close your eyes." I say. But the problem is I can't see if they are closed or not. "Are they closed?"

"Yeah." If she says they are, then I trust her. What's a relationship without trust?

"Put your hands out." And she did. I placed the box into her hands. "You can open your eyes now." Again I couldn't see if she did, but she probably has because I asked her to. Unless she fell asleep.

"What's this?" Nope, she's not asleep.

"Open it and find out." I had a big smile on my face. I hope she likes it. I watched over her as she slowly opened the box. It was a silver chain with a heart attached to it. The same as mine, but with 'Brittany' written in the heart.

Her finger traced my name in the heart. "It's beautiful."

"Like you." That sounded so cheesy coming out my mouth. It sounded better when I said it in my head. "I got it because you got me one. You said you got me it because you wanted people to know that your heart belongs to me. And well I got you one to let people know that my heart belongs to you."

She handed the box back to me. "Will you put it on for me?" She leaned forward and pushed all her hair over one shoulder. I grabbed the chain out of the box, then put the box back on the floor. I placed it around her neck and hooked it together. She shifted her body the best she could, so she could face me. "I love it. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She pecked me on the lips before turning back around and sitting back in my arms. We must have sat there for a further fifteen minutes, and the water was getting colder. "Shall we go watch the film and get our cuddle on?"

"Yeah." I asked Santana to nudge forward a little so I hade some space to climb out. I picked up one of the fresh towels and wrapped it around myself. I picked up the other towel and held it out in front of me. Santana climbed out the tub and walked into the open towel and wrapped it around herself.

We walked into my bedroom together and I noticed San's bags were on the bed. My dad must have brought them up. She walked over to them and I walked over to my drawers. We both pulled out some jamas and got ready for bed. I offered to put the dvd on whilst Santana climbed under the covers. I grabbed the remotes and switched of the lights before I climbed into bed next to her. She laid her head on my chest and rested her hand on my stomach. I wrapped my arm around her and placed a small kiss on her head.

"I'm so tired after all that driving. And I have to go back yet."

"Well next time I will ring you before hand so you can get a flight."

"Next time, you're coming back to Lima."

"I know, I know."

"I've missed doing this too. Getting snuggled up in bed and just watching a movie." I smiled to myself.

"Me too. I tried snuggling up with Lord T, but it wasn't the same."

"I hope not. I don't want your cat replacing me."

"Nobody will ever take your place. I promise. It would be impossible."

She lifted her hand and looked at me. "Good." I looked into her eyes where that sparkle was. "If anybody ever does try to take my place, I wouldn't go down without a fight. Just so you know."

"That's good to know. But we're together forever. Just so you know." She leaned forward and kissed me, and I instantly kissed back. She shifted until we she was straddling me, never breaking the kiss. Her tongue slid into my mouth and she tasted great. Even though she hadn't brushed yet. Normally she hates going to bet with brushing her teeth. I felt her tug and my tank top and I allowed her to take it off. She grabbed one of my boobs and smiled at me.

"I've missed these too."

"And they missed you."

I think she got my hint and latched her lips around my nipple. I felt her tongue flicking back and fourth against it. I let out a low moan. She then bit down, quite hard which made a louder moan escape my mouth. I loved it when she did that. Really turned me on. I could feel my wetness seeping through my shorts already. She pulled away from my nipple and sat back pulling her own shirt over her head, revealing her twins that I loved so much.

I lifted my self up so I was in a sitting position with Santana in my lap and I took her nipple into my mouth, giving it the same treatment that she had given to mine. She hummed in approval at what I was doing which made me smile. I loved making her feel like this. I pulled my mouth away from her nipple and shoved her hair over her shoulder so I could move my mouth up to her neck. I let the tip of my tongue stroke her neck and then left a sweet kiss. I trailed my tongue up her neck and across her jaw line until I reached her lips. Before I could kiss her, my bedroom door swung open. We both looked over to the door to see my mom standing there. Santana shot out of my lap and pulled the covers up to hid her naked top half.

"Mom!" I yelled. I feel so embarrassed right now. I bet Santana does too. Well obviously she will be, my moms just seen her boobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have knocked first."

"Ya think?"

"Oh my god I am so sorry. Santana I didn't see anything." Obviously she did see something. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she seen her. "Okay maybe I did but its nothing to be ashamed about me seeing. You have a lovely pair." She came over and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Mom!" I shouted again.

"What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before Brittany. I gave birth to you naked."

"I'm not naked. I just don't have a top on. It fell off."

"And I suppose Santana's fell off too?"

"Yes?" It came out more as if I was asking my mom the question if Santana's top fell off or not. What a time to come bursting into my bedroom.

"I know what you two were doing. It's not like I haven't heard it all before. You're really noisy." My mom looked at Santana. "Especially you, Santana." I smirked to myself and then at my girlfriend . But then realised the situation we were in.

"Mom can you please leave?"

"Goodnight girls." Finally she left.

"I'm sorry about that. I forgot to lock the door."

She giggled and then buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. "It's fine. I've just been told from your mom that I have a lovely pair." She pulled her hands away from her face.

"You do." I leaned over to kiss her. "But maybe we should finish this some other time."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you serious. I'm hornier than a devil. I haven't had sex for a month. A month, Brittany."

"I haven't either but I've got this gut feeling my moms listening to us."

"I didn't know I was so loud."

"It's good to know I'm good at what I do." I smiled to myself again. At least I know I do a job well done.

"Yes you do."

I grabbed our tops from the bottom of the bed and handed her hers. We put them back on and got snuggles up again with her head resting on my chest. "I wonder why my mom came in." She never said why she came in.

"Id rather not know right now." She leaned up the same as she did before and kissed me. "I love you." She whispered as she pulled away.

"I love you too." I kissed her one last time. "Forever."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know :) Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter! It's not much, but I wanted to put something up since it may be a while for the next chapter. I'm busy trying to read fifty shades of grey. Everyone was talking about it, so i thought i'd give it a go. Plus it will be the first book i've ever read so I want to finish it, but I'm a slow reader. **

* * *

BPOV

I decided that since it was Santana's last day in New York, that we could take a little walk to the small park close to my house. She was leaving in an hour, so I wanted some alone time with her. It would be at least another month before I get to see her again. The time she's spent here, we mainly talked about us and our futures. It's weird because this time last year, Santana didn't want anything to do with us in the future. She didn't want to talk about feelings or what we could be. But now, so much has changed and I'm proud of her. She likes to talk about her feelings. She likes to talk about us. I don't think I could be happier with anybody else. She makes me complete. The park was empty when we got there so I led her over to the swings and we sat down.

"I've had a great week with you here." I grabbed her hand. I'm glad she's had a good time. I did the best I could to help make this trip fun for her.

"I'm glad you did. But I wish you would have left this morning." That didn't sound very good did it? It sounded more caring in my head.

"Trying to get rid of me?" She was joking, but I didn't want her to think that I was actually trying to get rid of her.

"No. I'm just thinking of you. You're leaving in an hour, and you won't get home till two in the morning. You're gonna be so tired. Most car accidents happen when people fall asleep at the wheel." Once again it sounded more caring in my head. Now it just sounded like i was tell her she was going to have a car crash.

She smiled and then let out a little laugh. "You know how to make me feel better don't you?"

"I'm sorry. But it's true. This is a life or death situation." I pulled her hand until she removed her self from the swing and was standing in front of me as I was on my swing. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her a little closer. "But there is another way we can make sure you get home safe."

San rested her arms on my shoulders. "Yeah?"

"Mhm. You can stay tonight and go in the morning. I don't have work." This wasn't a sneaky way of getter her to stay an extra night. This was about her safety. And a little of getting her to stay an extra night. I leaned up and attached our lips together. When I pulled away she had a goofy smile on her face.

"Will it be okay with your parents?" Well that didn't take much persuading. I thought I would have to get on my knees and beg at one point.

"They will be fine with it. It's only one more night."

"Okay."

"Seriously?" She nodded with a big smile.

"I'd love to." I stood up and wrapped my arms around her. She pulled away and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers. "If your parents say its okay, I'll ring my mom."

"Trust me. They'll let you stay. It's only for tonight. I don't think they'll want you driving all that way in the middle of the night too." I brought our joined hands together and I kissed the back of hers. I sat back down on my swing and pulled Santana to sit on my knee.

"Maybe we should make the same mistake tomorrow as well. That way you can stay for another night. Then do it again and again."

"I have to go back sometime."

"I know you do, but that doesn't mean I want you to." I wrapped my arms around her front and she wrapped one of her arms around my neck and leaned back into me. "I wish you could stay forever."

"Someday we will have a place of our own, and then I will stay forever. We will stay forever."

"You see us living together in the future?"

"Yeah. Don't you? I mean if you want to live with your parents forever, that's fine by me."

"Yeah I do." I smiled at her, but she was looking at me strange. "Oh, I mean I do want to live with you. Not my parents." There we go. She's smiling now. "I just never thought that you would ever want to live with me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I didn't think you would ever want to live with me. You always said that you wanted to live alone so you could do what you wanted, when you wanted."

"That was before I told you that I loved you. Now that we're together, it's a whole different story. I want to live with you, I want to marry you, I want to-"

Did I just hear right? "You want to marry me?" She stopped rambling and tensed up a little. I don't think she meant to say that out loud. She didn't say anything, she just sat their like she was thinking about it. "San are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"I know you were. I didn't mean to drop the question on you. Even though you mentioned it first. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just wasn't thinking about what I was saying." That's it? She's not going to freak out? Does she want to marry me one day or not? This girl surprises me more and more each day. She stood up and pulled me with her. "Lets just go back and ask your mom." I nodded and let her drag me back.

* * *

My parents had agreed to let Santana stay one more night. They suggested that we had a game night. "I wanna go on the Wii! Lets play Just dance 3!"

"Honey we were thinking maybe a game of scrabble."

"Scrabble? What is that?" Why would I want to play a game I have never heard of? It'll be a waste of time. It can take me hours to try and figure out the rules and how to play.

San was smiling at me. Probably because I asked a stupid question. Again. But at least she answered me. "It's a game with letters and you have to make up different words with the letters that you have."

"That's easy for you to say. You graduated High School. I refuse to play that game." I crossed my arms over my chest and sunk further into the couch to make my decision certain.

Santana scooted closer to me and moved her lips to my ear. "If you play, I'll give you a treat tonight." She whispered it so low, I could barley make out what she had said. But luckily for me I did hear.

I shifted forward to look at my parents on the other couch. "Fine I'll play. But it's not because Santana said she'll give me a treat. Because she didn't say that. In fact she didn't say anything at all. Well she did say something but it's kind of dirty so I-"

"Britt!" Santana slapped me on the arm so I stopped talking. "I think you should stop talking now."

"Yeah. Okay cool." I sat back against the couch. I noticed that whilst Santana and I were talking, mainly Santana, that my dad had gone out the room. Hopefully to get the game so we can get this over and I can get my treat. I wonder what it is.

"Girls come on through to the kitchen. We'll play it at the table." Not only do I not want to play this game, but I have to walk into the kitchen. I was comfortable where I was. I sighed and stood up making my way into the kitchen. I sat between my mom and Santana. Because girls are smarter than boys.

"Okay here you go." My dad handed us each a green plastic thing. I had no idea what it was. "It's to put your tiles on." He must have noticed my confusion. He's gonna see it again, because what are tiles? Those things you have on your bathroom wall? "The tiles are what have the letters on." oh. That makes sense. Sort of. They must be square then, because tiles in a bathroom are square. My dad set the board out on the table. It had loads of squares and words about letters on. I can tell by looking at the board I am not going to like this game.

"Here." Santana handed me a green bag. It rattled when she handed it to me. "You have to pick seven tiles out of there." That seems easy enough. I put my hand in the bag and picked out a tile. 'Z'. I don't like that letter. I put my hand in again and picked out a different square tile. 'Z'. I put my hand in again and picked out another. 'Z'.

"San, I keeping getting a 'Z'. Are they all like that?"

"No. But you're not supposed to choose what you want. You just have to pick them out at random. Put your hand in the bag and grab a handful." I did as she said and grabbed a handful. "Okay you have a little too many." How did she know that? I haven't even counted them yet. "Pick seven out of your hand and put them on the stand. But no looking."

"Okay. You're really good at this game." I picked the seven random tiles out of my hand and put the rest back into the bag. I looked at my letters. 'B, L, O, I, B, C, T'. "Hey San, my letters spell 'BLOB'." I looked at them again. "And they spell 'BOB'. She looked over to my tiles. Is she allowed to do that? Because you're not allowed to do that in card games. it's classed as cheating. That's why Rachel would never let me play any of her card games, because I cheated by looking at other people cards and shouting them out to everyone.

"Sure does. See you're a pro at this already." She turned her attention to my mom and dad as well. "So who's going first?"

Whilst they were figuring out who was going to go first, I shuffled my letters around a little, to try and make some words.

"You ready Brittany?" I nodded. "Okay. You're father is going to go first." My dad out down his tiles on the board and wrote his score down on the piece of paper and the word.

"Sonic? As in Sonic the Hedgehog? Cool word dad."

"No, I was thinking sonic as in a sonic wave?" Okay is he speaking English?

"San, can you translate that for me? I think he's speaking Spanish and English at the same time. Kinda like what you do sometimes."

"He said sound." Well why didn't he just say that? Would have been a lot easier. "Okay Britt your turn. But your only aloud to connect your word to another letter that is on the board." I nodded to show I understood. I looked at my letters again. "Can I make more than one word?" I heard a round of yeses. On my dad's 'O' I put my 'B' to the left of it. I put my 'O' next to my dads 'O' and then my other 'B' next to the 'O'. It spelled 'BOOB'. I'm so clever sometimes. I heard Santana laugh next to me and I smiled widely. She hasn't seen my next word yet. On my dad's 'C' I started my own word. I put the 'L' down next to it then the 'I' and then the 'T'. It spelled 'CLIT'. I heard Santana laugh again, but louder this time.

"You are so dirty, Britt. I don't know why people think you're so innocent all the time." I am innocent. Innocent till proven guilty right? "But that's why I love you." I smiled brightly and leaned in for a kiss. Which she gave. It was just a peck, but it was better than nothing. I still got to feel her lips on mine.

"Do I win the game? I've gotten rid of all my tiles."

"No sweetie, you have to pick another seven letters from the bag." Oh, thanks for spoiling my fun mom. I thought I might have actually won for once at one of these board games. If we were playing Just Dance, I would be winning every time. I'm a pro at it. After all I am a dancer.

"I hate this game. I'm too tired to play. The little letters are hurting my eyes."

"Okay. We can stop playing." I let out a relieved sigh. Thank God it's over. We would have been there all night. "Oh and Britt?"

"Yes mom?"

"You won the game."

"Really?" She nodded. I jumped up and down and clapped my hands. That is the first time I have won a board game. I even lose at snakes and ladders. "Come on San lets go upstairs. You can give me my treat. Better make that two actually. One for playing and one for my victory."

"Close the door this time Brittany."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to walk in on you two when Santana is giving you your treat."

"Mrs. Pierce it's not that sort of treat." Santana said. I looked at her, and she was blushing a little.

I looked over to my mom. She knows? "Do you already know what it is? Give me a hint."

"Never mind I'm just thinking differently. Go on up."

"Okay." I grabbed San's hand and dragged her upstairs and into my bedroom. I did as my mom told me and locked my door.

"So what's my treat?" She walked over to my and placed her hands on my waist giving me a short but tasteful kiss.

"I'll give it to you once I've brushed my teeth and ready for bed."

"But San." I whined.

"I'm sure you can wait five minutes Britt."

"Five minutes? It never takes you that long to get ready for bed."

"I know, but you have to get ready as well. I'll be in the bathroom." She gave me one last peck before wondering off in my bathroom with her bag.

Its obvious I'm gonna have to wait until we're both ready for bed, so I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a fresh pair of shorts and a tank top. I undressed my self and then re-dress my self in my jamas. I walked over to my bathroom door and knocked.

"Yes?"

"San, I need to brush too. It'll take less time if I can come in with you."

"Okay."

What a perfect time to walk in. I just managed to catch a glimpse of my girlfriends boobs before she pulled her top over her head.

"I thought you wanted to brush?"

"I do, I was just distracted."

"Well they're away now." If I had it my way, I probably would have touched them too, but I want my treat. But touching her boobs would probably be the best treat.

I walked over to my sink and grabbed my tooth brush and putting a good amount of toothpaste on. I rinsed it under the tap before scrubbing it along my teeth. After I gave them a good scrubbing, I rinsed my mouth out with mouth wash and then cold water to try and get rid of the sting off my tongue that the mouthwash gave me.

"I'll be in the bedroom." I say before giving Santana a slap on her butt and walking out the bathroom. I hopped into my bed and got under the covers. I heard the light switch go off and the bedroom go dark. Then I heard a click and then the light from the lamp brighten the room. I felt the bed dip and Santana's warm body slide in next to mine. I rolled onto my side and leaned my head in my hand as I rested on my elbow. "Do I get my treat now?"

"Yes." Yay. I lifted myself into a sitting position. "Here you go." She handed me a box of dots. I smiled Brightly. "Wait there's more." she handed me another box. "Two boxes of dots?" She shook her head no. There's more? She handed me another box. Wonkas Everlasting Gobstoppers.

"Thank you." I ripped open the box of Dots and stuck one into my mouth. They tasted so good. Mmm lemon flavour. "You're the best girlfriend ever." I say as I chew on my Dot. I pulled another one from out the box. It was dark red. Cherry. Santana's favourite.

"Well since I'm the best girlfriend ever, are you gonna share that one with me?" I could see her eyeing it up. I stuck half of it in-between my teeth and bit down on it enough to keep it there. I moved my face closer to hers. "Do I have to get it myself?" I nodded. She moved her face closer to mine, when I thought she was about to bite down on it, she pushed me down slowly onto my back. She dipped her head down a little and pushed her tongue in-between the gap in my teeth. She curled her tongue pushing the candy up through the gap and into her own mouth.

"Hey, that's not fair. I was offering to share and you stole it all."

"Sorry, baby. I'll make it up to you." She pecked me on the lips. She always knew how to make me smile. She laid down on her back, and I looked down at her. "What?" She asked.

"Can I have another?"

"I don't know. I think you may have had enough for tonight."

"I only had a peck."

"Yes and that's more than enough."

Since when has one peck been enough for me? Or her? We always like to get our sweet lady kisses on. I grabbed my box of Dots and shook them until a red one fell out. "Here. You can steal this so you can make it up to me again."

She took it from my grasp and popped it into her mouth. "Mmm tastes good. But you know I can't make it up to you, if you just handed it to me. It wasn't necessarily stealing."

Looks like it's time for plan B. I'm not going to look at her, speak to her or give her any more of my Dots. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I could see Santana roll onto her side and lean her head in her hand, the same as I was doing before.

"Are you not talking to me?" She slid her hand under my top and her fingers trailed along my stomach.

"No."

"You just did." I could tell by the tone of her voice she was smirking

"Well I won't do it again."

I could feel her hot breath against my ear as she came closer. "But you just did."

"Because you're making me." I tried to hide my smile, but I couldn't.

"I can make it up to you." She offered. She leaned down and closed the gap between us, taking my bottom lip in-between her own. I felt her right hand cup my cheek and her tongue slide against my lip. She really is making it up to me isn't she? I opened my mouth to allow her tongue to slide against mine. I could instantly taste the cherry. It tasted so much better coming from her though. I felt her lips pull away from mine with a smack. "Better?"

I nodded as her hand continued to caress my cheek. I looked deep into her eyes. "What are you thinking?" I knew she was thinking about something, I could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"How in love I am with you."

* * *

SPOV

"So how is she?" Quinn asked. "We didn't get a chance to talk yesterday, you passed out on my bed."

I arrived home yesterday. Well I hadn't been home yet. I came straight over to Quinn's because I didn't think I could drive any further. I was gutted to leave Brittany, but she'll be coming to visit me next month. If she can get some time off work. Which of course should be no problem since her dad is her boss and well, he loves me. Who doesn't love me? Every body loves me. I'm Santana Lopez.

"She's fine. She loves it out there. But not as much as she did here, because I'm here of course."

"You're not her only friend. She'll be missing me too. And the rest of the Glee Club."

"But me more." And Quinn knows it. "After all I am her girlfriend and her best friend all in one."

"Enough about us and our friends. Has Brittany made any yet?"

"Of course she has, she's Brittany. She makes friends with everybody."

"Yeah, that's true. Do you remember when we went to New York for nationals and she made friends with that homeless guy?" I laughed at the memory. "And she asked for his address so she could write to him."

"I know. I didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't have a home. She would have got all upset and asked him to move in with her."

"But that's Brittany. Caring. Unlike you. You are the total opposite of her. I don't know how you fell in love with each other."

"Because Quinn, opposites attract. She's the one for me." If somebody had once asked me if I thought I would ever fall in love, I would have laughed in their face. But now, it's different. I have fell in love. And it's the best feeling in the world.

"So what you're saying is that you see yourself spending the rest of your life with Brittany?"

"Of course I do. I couldn't think of anybody else to spend the rest of my life with. She's the love to my life." I honestly couldn't think of being with somebody else. "When I look into my future, I always see Brittany."

Quinn was now staring at me weirdly. Like she was trying to think of something to say, but process what I had said too. "I'm speechless. I never thought I would hear that, so I can't reply to it."

"Well you haven't heard anything yet."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Why? What are you up to?" Oh she's going to love this part.

* * *

"I'm home." I shouted as I chucked my bags into the hallway and made my way into the living room. Nobody there. "Mom?"

"I'm out the back honey." I walked through the house and out the backdoors onto the lawn where my mom was sitting in a chair. With a glass of wine? Probably trying to enjoy the rest of the sun for today. It has been boiling today. I had to open all the windows in my car. "How was your trip?"

I grabbed a chair and pulled it over next to my moms, so I could sit next to her. "It was great. I had so much fun. Brittany's thinking of getting her own place. Since you know she has a job and everything." She told me that now she's an adult and got a job, that she wants to have her own place. And for me to move in with her. But I wasn't going to tell my mom that part. She probably freak out.

"How is she doing?"

"Good. She's doing good. She enjoys her job. And she's already made new friends." Thank god she didn't introduce them to me. Because everybody seemed stuck up. And I can't be dealing with her stuck up friends. I'd ends them if they even looked at me the wrong way. Kinda like what I would do to someone when I was back in school. "I'm really proud of her."

"You should be honey. I'm proud of her too. Even though she hasn't graduated High School, she still has a job with an income and thinking about getting her own place. She's grown up so much in just a month. You don't see that happening everyday."

"I know. Her parents are happy there too." I grabbed her glass of wine and went to take a sip, but she snatched it back out my hands.

"Give me that!" She ordered. "Go pour your own glass. Bottles on the counter." I laughed at my mom. I've just drove for ten hours and she makes me get my own glass. How selfish. I groaned and went to pour myself a drink. "Santana!" My mom shouted.

"What?" I said as I went back outside.

"I need a top up."

I put my glass on the grass beside my seat and snatched the glass from my moms hands. "You have legs of your own you know."

"Thanks honey."

I went back into the kitchen and refilled my moms glass. I went back out into the garden and handed it back to her. "What are you drinking for anyway?" It was unusual for my mom to drink. She normally only drinks when we're out at dinner, or having a little house party.

"Just chilling." Chilling? Is that what moms do now? "It was a lovely day, so I thought why not. Your father is working tonight and there was nothing to do." Good excuse. "So what were you saying about Susanne and Richard?"

Oh yeah. "Just that they like living in New York so far. They've had new experiences."

"Oh, like what?" Oh my mom is gonna love this part. "Well Susanne said I had a nice pair when she seen them."

"Pair of what?"

"Tits."

"You showed her your breasts? Santana, that's Brittany's mom. Why did you show her? What were you thinking?"

I took a sip of wine from glass. It tasted good. "I was thinking, 'oh great I haven't made love to my girlfriend for a month and now's my chance', but then Brittany's mom burst in and she seen them." My mom burst out laughing. She must have had too much wine. "It's not funny. I was embarrassed. I'm just glad she entered when she did. If she had come in five seconds earlier, she would have been scarred for life, seeing what her daughter does in bed whilst I'm around."

"I don't need to know the rest."

"No. You don't. She pretended she didn't see them, but we knew she did anyway. They're not hard to miss. Oh and here's the best part." My mom looked interested in what I was about to say. "Brittany tried to tell her that our tops had fallen off by them selves." My mom smiled, probably thinking about Brittany being… well Brittany. "And then Susanne said, 'I know what you girls were doing I've heard it all before.' that made me even more embarrassed knowing that she's heard us. So we didn't end up doing it because Brittany thought her mom would be listening in. But at least now I have proof that I'm good in bed." I winked at my mom and leaned back in my chair.

"Okay enough of your sexual experiences. What did you guys do? Besides each other." My mom winked at me. That must have been her lame attempt of a joke.

"We just hung out. Enjoying each others company. She took me to the studio her dad owns. It's big. She took me for a picnic in the park where we just talked about us. I loved every second of being there. Just because I was there with her, holding her hand as we walked down the street or through the park."

"You sound like an old married couple."

"It's funny you should say that actually."

"It is? Why?" My mom took another drink from her glass. What I was about to say next, would change this whole situation. She would either love it or hate it. That's up to her, but in the end it's my decision. Good job she's sitting down.

"I'm going to ask Brittany to marry me."

* * *

**Bet you were'nt expecting that one were ya? And I must say that I had to add the Dots and the Wonkas Gobstoppers because they are delicious. And i finally know what a Jolly Rancher is. They're tasty too. There's an American shop that has just opened 'Yankee Doodle Candy' and I am addicted. You americans are lucky. Anyways let me know what you thought of the chapter :)**

**Review, Review, REVIEW ") **


	10. Chapter 10

**I've taking a break from reading Fifty Shades of Grey for a while. So I can continue with my stories. I'ts nice to see you like their moms the way I have written them. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

SPOV

I was getting worried about my mom. She still hadn't said anything about what I had said. We must have just been in sitting in silence fore over minute now. At first I thought she might not have heard me, but I know she did by the expression on her face. But I couldn't tell what sort of expression it was. She's probably thinking that I'm joking. It would help if she would say something, but she hasn't. She must be in shock. Of course she's in shock I've just told her I'm going to propose to Brittany. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting me to say that. Ever. Heck, I didn't think I would ever say those words. But most importantly, I new I wanted to say them. I want to marry Brittany one day. That day on the swings, opened my eyes. When I let those words slip, I had never really thought about it before. And when she asked me if I wanted to marry her, I didn't really want to answer. I wasn't sure about it, but that night we spent playing games and just messing around, I new what I wanted. Every time I hug her, kiss her, look into her eyes, I know she's the one. I've known she's the one since the day we met, I just didn't know it then. But now I do.

"Santana are you joking with me right now?"

I shook my head slowly. "Nope. I'm being one-hundred percent serious right now." It does seem like something I would joke about to her.

"You've only just told me you're gay and now you're planning on getting married?" I nodded. I was afraid to speak at the moment. "Don't you think you're a little young? The both of you."

"I'm proposing to her. I'm not planning on marrying her next week. I just want her to know how much I love her and happy I am."

"She already knows how much you love her."

"Yes but, she asked me if I ever wanted to marry her and I didn't answer."

"Why didn't you answer?" What is this one-hundred and one questions?

I shrugged my shoulders. "At the time I didn't know if I wanted to. I spent the rest of the day thinking about it, and I do." Look at me saying 'I do' already.

"When are you going to do it?"

Well I hadn't thought about that one. "When the time is right."

"So you're definitely going to do it?" I nodded my head.. "Nothing that I say will make you think again?" I shook my head no. My mom's face broke into a smile. "Well then I happy for you." She came over and gave me a hug.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. This is your decision, and I'm happy with whatever decision you make. If you want to prove to Brittany how much you love her and that you want to spend the rest of your life with her, then I am truly happy for you. Brittany is like my second daughter already. Even if you didn't tell me now, you would have in the future."

I couldn't stop smiling, I was a little worried about it at first, because I didn't know how she would react. I feel a lot better telling her and that she approves of this. "Thank you, mom. This means the world to me, but how do you think dad will take it?"

"Don't worry about your father. He is going to be ecstatic. Now he has an extra two-hundred dollars in his pocket."

What? I'm confused now. Are we still on the same subject? "What are you talking about?"

"Your father bet me that it would be you to propose to Brittany. And I said that it would be Brittany proposing to you."

"Mom!" They made bets about us? "When was this?"

"Just after you left." At least they remembered me whilst I was gone. Even if they were talking about my relationship. "We'll tell your father over dinner tonight. I'll pop open the champagne." I knew she was joking about te champagne. She won't let me near the stuff after last time.

"He's home tonight? Cool. I thought he might have been working nights."

"He was supposed to be, but he's coming home early to have dinner with us. He missed his little girl."

"Great! I'll go shower and change. I actually think I might stink." I sniffed myself to make sure the stink was me. It was. But who can blame me, it's been scorching hot, I drove for ten hours and I didn't have a shower this morning. My mother sat back down on her chair sipping on her wine. I stood up and started making my way towards the house.

"Oh Santana?" I turned around as my mom called me.

"Yeah?"

"We have a guest tonight."

A guest? "What sort of guest?" I sure hope its not someone annoying who'll get on my tits every five minutes. I'm too tired for those kinda people. I'll just end up being a super bitch to them.

"She's a friend of ours." Ours? So I know her? "You really like her too. She's a good friend of yours." A good friend of mine? I don't even have that many friends. Although some people like to pretend that they're my friend. I hope it's someone I like. I don't want to put myself in a bad mood because I'm around someone I completely despise. "She'll be here around eight. It's almost six now, so you better get a move on."

"Can you at least tell me who it is? Just so I know if I should run now."

"Just go and get a shower Santana. Our guest will be here at seven."

Looks like I'm gonna have to wait and find out now. I nodded to myself and headed inside. I heard the front door close as I had just entered and I knew who it was straight away. I walked through the kitchen and into the hallway. I smiled and wrapped my arms around my father brining him in for a hug.

"Hey kiddo. How was your week away?"

"It was great. I have some new for you over dinner too."

"What sort of news? At least I know you're not planning on telling me that you're pregnant."

"Do you know anything about our guest tonight?" He nodded. "Well okay, this is how it's going to work. You tell me who this guest is that's coming and I'll tell you the news." I raised an eyebrow showing I meant business.

He smirked and I knew he was about to tell me. "Aren't you a smart one." He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "But I'm not telling you." Well that's a bummer. I actually thought he was going to tell me. "So go and do what you got to do and I'll see you at dinner."

"Fine!" I huffed and stomped my way up the stairs. I really do need a shower right now. I smell like I've just done two hours of Cheerio's practice with an extra hour of running laps because one girl would decided it's okay to let everyone drop whilst practicing the pyramid. This might sound stupid to a lot of people, but I'm actually going to miss being a Cheerio. Those were the best days of my high school life. That uniform is what helped me rise to the top. After a lot of begging, I finally managed to get Sue to let me keep my uniform. I told her that either way I would be taking it away because she couldn't stop me. What Santana Lopez wants, Santana Lopez gets. And I got it.

* * *

I was sat at the kitchen table with my mom and dad waiting for our guest to arrive. They were running late whoever it was. Its almost ten-past eight and I was getting bored of waiting.

"I'll get it!" My mom shouted. What was she getting? She came back with someone following behind her. My eyes widened. What is she doing here?

"Rachel? What are you doing here? I thought I told you never to come to my house."

"You never said that."

"Well I was thinking it. So what exactly do you want? We have someone coming over for-"

"Santana don't be rude to our guest."

Mama Lopez say what? "She, is our guest?" I was praying that this was going to be a joke. I'm too tired to be putting up with her annoying voice. Sure she's not as annoying as she used to be when I hated her, but still, she can go a little over the top when she wanted to.

"Yes she is. We have news for you." News? For me? I looked across the table where my dad was sitting. "So this is why you didn't want to tell me who the guest was?"

My father shook his head, no. I just thought to myself what liar. But then he spoke up. "Your mother told me not to tell you." Now that I can believe. He would never dare cross my mother. She can be scary when she wants to be.

"Fine. Whatever." I turned my attention to Rachel. "You're here now, so I guess you can stay. Even though it looks like you've already made yourself comfortable." It's only for one night. I'm sure with my strength I should be able to get through one night

"Thank you Santana. But if I may ask." Oh great, here she goes. Maybe this dinner will b harder to et through than I thought. I looked around the kitchen for my mom. When is this food going to be ready. Sometimes I wish I could make time go faster. I let my attention land back on Rachel as she continued her little announcement. "I thought that we were getting n really well since our duet." Will she ever let that go?

"We do, but I think this is pushing it a little don't you?"

"No not really." Of course she doesn't she's probably been having sweet dreams about this. Where as if this was my dream, it would be a nightmare. "But still, lets keep the past behind us, and get along for tonight and hopefully for the future too. I must admit that I have really grown to like you a lot more than what I used to."

I scoffed at that comment. "Please. You've loved me since the first day you seen me. You were completely jealous of my body, my looks and my status in that school."

"Yes that is true. But so did most of all the other girls. You were it." Dam right I was.

"I always will be too. Just because I've left school doesn't mean I won't loose my 'Head Bitch' role. That will be a part of me forever."

"Santana, no swearing." I could have seriously slapped my mom there. I'm trying to prove who will still be in charge and she's telling me off. I'm eighteen now, I should be allowed to swear when I want to.

"I'm sure it will, but what I was saying was that you could have whatever you wanted. Any demand you made, any boy you wanted. Even though that doesn't count anymore since you've become a lesbian."

"Where are you going with this?" Can nobody get over the fact that I'm a lesbian now? It's like people have to remind me that I am one. I'm not going to forget, it was my choice to fall in love with a girl. And that is something I will never forget.

"I'm just trying to say how much I have admired you over the years. I'm proud of you." Proud of me? Who is she, my mom now? There is something seriously wrong with this girl.

I was about to give her one of my bitchy replies, but luckily for Rachel, my mom came and put our plates down in front of us. "Thanks mom. Smells good."

My mom pulled out a chair and sat beside me at the table. "My pleasure honey. Now would you like to tell your father the good news?"

I almost choked on my spaghetti. I forgot about that. I swallowed the rest of my spaghetti incase I decided to actually choke on it next time. "No it's fine. I'll tell him later when Rachel's gone."

"Oh don't mind me. I'm going to be living here for the next three months so I'll find out anyway." Yeah cause you're a nosy bit- wait what!

"What do you mean living here." I looked to my dad for an answer, but he didn't give one. So I looked to my mom.

"Santana say hello to your new room mate." My eyeballs must have almost fell out their sockets and how wide they went.

"Roommate?"

"Yes. She'll be staying here with you whilst your father and I are away." Oh?

"Away? Where are you going?"

"On holiday." Oh that's nice. But um, hello… Have they forgotten that they have a daughter sitting right here. Why am I not invited to come along?

"Nice. I could have tagged along if I'd of know."

"Don't be silly honey. You're not welcome to come along." Does this woman not know what sarcasm is?

I let out a sigh and dropped my fork onto my plate. "When and how long?" I will never get over the fact that they're leaving me at home with her. I looked across the table at Rachel, she was eyeing me weirdly. She knows how long they're going away for and she knows I'm not going to like it. I know that look on Rachel anywhere.

"Next Friday and we're going for three months." Thank God I wasn't chewing on food this time. I definitely would have choked.

"Fuck mom." The next thing I felt was a hand slapping the back of my head. And it was a pussy hit. If she's going to hit me, at least do a decent job.

"I'm sick of telling you about your language. I want none of it."

"I'm sorry but-"

"No buts now tell your father about you asking Brittany to marry you."

"Joder madre."

"Language!" She yelled. My language should be the last of her concern.

"You've just told everyone my business." Like seriously. Has she not heard of a time and a place. Was neither the time nor place. Because Rachel was here. If she wasn't it would have been fine.

"These two are hardly everyone. It's not like I've posted it on facebook."

"I should hope not eit-." Did I here right? "Mom, you have facebook?"

"Yes. I created it whilst you were away. Everybody's on it, so I made one. I get to know what everybody's up to and they don't even know that I know. I sent you a friends request, but you haven't accepted it yet."

"I haven't been on since I got back." And when I do go on, her request will find the decline button. Why would I want to befriends with my mom on facebook? I already know what she likes to do or what she may be thinking. She tells me this stuff face to face. But right now, I would prefer to talk about this than the other thing. "So how many friends do you have?"

"Six. Brittany, Rachel, Sam, Quinn, Artie, Puck. Oh and Mercedes. So that makes seven. I will have eight when you accept." Oh wow she's popular. Even though they're all my friends. Kind of.

"I'll do it tonight." This subject has just ran low. There's nothing really more to talk about. Time to bring up the old subject. "So where are you going on this trip of yours? Anywhere nice?"

"Santana stop trying to change the conversation. We were talking proposing." Oh well. I guess this is the new thing to talk about. Oh happy days.

"Can we not talk about it when its just us?"

"Nonsense honey. Rachel's already heard now. So you might as well continue."

"What if she tells people? I don't want people knowing. What if Brittany hears about it? Someone will let slip. This was supposed to be between family." I looked over to my dad he hadn't said anything.

"I won't tell anyone." It was Rachel's annoying voice.

"Yeah well you better not. Because if anybody else finds out about this, I know where you live. And that's with me for the next three months. And that goes for you two as well." I pointed to my parents. "I don't care where you are, I will find you if anybody else hears about this." The whole table went silent. Letting what I said just sink in to their brains. And they better believe everything that I just said was true.

"Santana I would just like to say how proud of you I am. You are growing into a fine young lady. And also for getting me an extra two-hundred dollars in my pocket."

"Thanks dad, but I haven't proposed yet."

"No but you're going to." He gave ma a wink and smirked towards my mom. "So honey, you wanna pay in cash?"

* * *

**I know it's short but its better than nothing. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know :)**

**Spanish translation: Joder madre - Fuck mom. **


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter! Woooop. Enjoy**

* * *

SPOV

"Mom, please don't leave me here with Rachel. I will do anything. Literally, anything you want. Just don't let her move in here for the next three months."

"Get a job and move out."

"Mom, no." Move out? She must be joking. I had to keep my laugh inside. Like I would ever move out. I grabbed her suitcase away from her. She's not leaving me with Rachel. I won't allow it. She grabbed her suitcase back and continued packing.

"Well then Rachel will be staying. And not only will she be staying, she will be sharing your room with you." Ha! For a second there I thought she was being serious. I had to laugh, I just had to. But isn't this the part where my mom's supposed to laugh along with me? Instead she had her serious face on.

"You have got to be joking. I'm not sharing a room with her too. That's taking it too far. She can have yours."

"No, Santana. I don't want anybody in my room including you." Oh great. I'm starting to wish that they didn't make the third bedroom into a study room for my dad. I don't even think he uses it. He's always at the hospital. I also wish they didn't make the fourth room into a mini gym for when I was on the Cheerios. But I guess I did need it, just not now. Well yeah I do because I still want to look good. But why doesn't she want me in there? I'm family.

"Why, do you have something to hide in there?"

"Yes." Oh? I was joking, but now I'm wondering what it is. Or is she lying? "There's my strap on and your fathers vibrators." Oh, so she's being sarcastic now. Well let's continue with her little sarcastic comment. Soon she will have heard enough and tell me to stop.

"Well, maybe I'll lend that strap on for when Brittany comes."

"That's lovely dear." Not enough for her, huh?

"Yeah and then I can pound her. Hard." I grabbed one of the pillows from the top of my mother's bed and put it in front of me where we were standing at the side of her bed. I grabbed the sides of the pillow and started pushing my crotch into it. "And as I'm doing that, I can play with both her boobs at the same time." I began to rub the pillow imagining there was a pair of boobs there. I continued to pretend fuck the pillow. Strangely I'm getting turned on by this. I think it's the actual thought of me doing this to Brittany. It's actually quite hot. And awkward because my mom's in the room, but after all this was supposed to be a joke. The expression on my mom's face was speechless when I began to moan. I pushed my hips as hard as I could against the pillow. "You like that baby?" I said to the pillow. I closed my eyes and began to moan louder into the room. Maybe I should stop now. I opened my eyes just in time to see a pillow slap into my face. I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"You're so dirty, Santana. Just like your mother." Oh please she aint heard nothing yet. "But, isn't that a little rough for Brittany? I always imagined her as the gentle loving kind of girl." She's imagined my girlfriend in bed? That's just wrong.

"No it's not actually. She loves that sort of thing. She may look al sweet, but that girl has a bad streak to her when it comes to being under the covers. She tied my arms to the bed once. True story."

"Why do you always bring these stories up?"

"Because you always start it. Kind of."

"I was joking." Well she should know that old people shouldn't be telling those kinds of jokes because they're not funny.

"I wasn't. So now I'm gonna have to buy one."

"Can you not satisfy Brittany with what you've already got?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"See! You're starting it again." And she wonders why I bring the stories up. One day she will learn not to start me off.

She put her hands up as if to defend herself. "Okay, oaky I'll stop."

My mom shut her suitcase and wandered around her room grabbing the necessary things she would need to pack. I can't believe she's leaving for three months. I'm actually going to miss her. Now that I've finished school and Brittany has moved away, we've been spending a lot more time together and I've enjoyed it. Our little jokes we have, the stories we share, going shopping and even just sitting out in the sun. We never used to do those things very often, because those are all the things that I would normally do with Brittany.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes. Don't forget it was you who suggested that your father and I take a trip together. I can't even remember the last time your father and I actually had some alone time together. It's about time we had some us time." Oh shit, I forgot I mentioned it. Now I can't moan about them leaving me behind.

"I know, but when I suggested it I didn't think you would ask Rachel to stay here too. And please will you tell me again why she even has to stay here? I'm capable of looking after myself."

"Because Santana, we're going away for three months. Imagine all the damage you can do in that amount of time. I know you like your parties and having friends round, but I don't want that while I'm away." What? No parties? What am I supposed to do? "But," Is this a good but or a bad but? Please let it be a good one. "If you do want a party, or a few friends round, you contact me or your father first." Oh well maybe this holiday is a good idea for her. "But it will be a limited amount of people. And I will be checking in with Rachel to make sure everything is going fine. She's here to take care of the house and to make sure that you keep out of trouble."

"Why did it have to be man-hands? Why not Quinn?" That would have been a decision I could be happy with.

"Because I trust Rachel. I'm not saying I don't trust Quinn, because I do. But Rachel is more responsible and I know she doesn't like to drink and Quinn does. How do you think she ended up getting pregnant in the first place?" Okay that was a fair point. Damn this woman and her smart brains. Now I know where I get it from. But it's not like I'm going to get pregnant, I'm a lesbian. I'm pretty sure that would be impossible. "Just promise me you will be nice to Rachel. I know you two have had problems in the past, but I also know that you have been getting on well."

"Don't worry about it. I promise I won't try to accidently drown her or push her down the stairs."

"Good girl."

I sent her a warm smile and gave her a hug. "You ready?" I asked as I pulled away from her.

"Yes." I grabbed her suitcase off of the bed and took it downstairs, putting it next to the other two that were already by the front door. "Now remember, I'm going to send money to your bank account every week for groceries gas and whatever else you need. Also there's still some of the money left from your graduation present in case of emergencies."

"I told you to keep all of the money. I'm staying here so I don't need it. Any of it. I wanted you to spend it on yourself and dad."

"I know honey, but we did save it for you, so it's only fair that you get some. So if you need it, it's in my room in the closet in a shoe box. I cashed the check in and took it out in cash."

"Thank you." I said. I still can't believe that she left me some of the money. I made it clear that I wanted her and dad to have it since I wasn't going to New York.

My dad came walking to the front door from the living room. He had already put his suitcases in the car. He must have been waiting at least an hour for my mom to finish packing. "We're trusting you Santana." Clearly not enough since they got me a babysitter. "You've got our numbers, so call if you need us."

"I know dad. I'll call if I need you and I'll be good whilst you're away."

He gave me a kiss on the head followed from a one by mom. I opened the front door as they were picking up the suitcases. I watched them pack the car and waited until they drove away. I was about to shut the door, but I saw something colourful coming my way. At first I thought it was a walking rainbow but that wouldn't make sense. Then I saw two suitcases being dragged and I realized it was only Rachel.

"Hey roomie." She said excitedly. Great! I thought I would at least get an hours peace before she came over.

"Oh, hey best bud." I gave her a friendly punch in the arm. Hard. She tumbled sideways a little. I laughed inwardly as she gasps and rubs her arm where I punched her and now where a bruise will be forming.

"I noticed that your parents have just left." Ya don't say. Makes me wonder what gave it away.

"Yeah. But its okay I've already texted everyone telling them to come at eight for the party."

"Party? What party?" She actually looked kind of worried.

"Chill out dwarf I was kidding." This girl needs to get a social life. That involves other people not just her and Finn.

"Good. Now as I was saying." Oh God here she goes. "I was hoping to have a few words with them before they left, but I was running a little late." Someone pinch me now. Rachel Berry is running a little late. At least thirty seconds. That must be a new record. "I must say that I am looking forward to spending the next three mo-"

I let out annoyed sigh and walked away from her and into the living room. She's not even through the door and she's already giving me a headache. I plopped down onto the couch lying on my back with my head resting on the arm. I feel exhausted and I have barely done anything all day.

I shut my eyes for a second and then the sound of Rachel's voice echoed through my ears. "So are you going to show me to my room?"

"It's not you room it's my room. We're sharing. So it's the second door on the right. And don't touch my stuff. I don't want you messing it up."

"That will be no problem at all. As you know, I, myself am a much organised person."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I rolled off the couch. "I'm hungry you want some food?"

"Since it's almost six, that would be great."

"Cool. You know where the kitchen is, shout me when it's ready." I wandered upstairs to my bedroom and I know Rachel was following me because I could hear the wheels of the suitcase smacking of the stairs. I flopped down onto my bed as Rachel stood in the doorway.

"Santana, I don't have any time to cook food. I have to rehearse, shower and moisturise. And that all has to be done by nine for bedtime." Bedtime? What is she six years old and her dads have given her a specific time to be in bed by. "If I cook too, it will mess up today's schedule."

"Can you not re-arrange it for today?"

"No."

"Okay, but starting tomorrow you don't have any more schedules. Or bedtimes."

"But-"

I shook my head. "No buts. Those are the rules of this house. You need to live a little and just do it whenever you want to. Not make crazy ass schedules. It's the holidays after all."

"Okay deal." Well that didn't take much persuading. I was secretly coming up with things in my head that would make her get rid of her stupid schedule. "So what about food?"

"We'll order in. Pizza okay?"

"That's fine." She dragged her suitcase into my room and stood them at the foot of the bed.

"Good you're paying. The menu is in the kitchen. I'll have peperoni. Also some chips and a bottle of sprite. So if you don't mind I'd like to make a phone call." I pulled out my phone from my jean pocket and put it to my ear. Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times before she pointed towards the door signalling she was leaving. She took the few steps to my door and shut it behind her. Finally I'm alone. I pulled the phone away from my ear and searched for Brittany's number. I pressed the call button and put the phone back to my ear. It rang for a while before it eventually went to voicemail. It's not like her to not answer my call. She must be busy today. I went to my messages so I could send her a text.

**To Britt-Britt:** _Hey, I tried calling you but there was no answer so I figured you were busy x_

I locked my phone and put it on my bedside table. Dinner won't be here for at least half an hour so I might as well take a quick shower. I make my way into the bathroom grabbing a fresh towel from the airing cupboard. I turned on the shower letting the water heat up before I go in. I striped off my clothes putting them in the wash basket. I stepped into the shower cubical and let the water splash off my body. I didn't have much time before the pizza came so I grabbed the shampoo, squirting a reasonable amount into the palm of my hand. I rubbed it into my hair massaging my scalp with my fingers as I did so. I loved the way I felt, but I prefer it when it's Brittany's long fingers doing it. Oh well, I'll ask her next time I see her to play with my hair. It suck's that I don't have anyone to do it to me in bed anymore. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and then repeated my same actions as before with the conditioner. But I always condition my hair twice. It always makes it look shinier and softer.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapped the fresh towel around my body and made my way back to my bedroom. I rubbed my body with the towel drying all the water on my skin off. I walked over to my drawers grabbing my shorts and vest jama set. I pulled them on and began drying my hair off with the towel. I heard Rachel shouting that the pizza was here. I threw my towel onto my bed and made my way downstairs into the kitchen where Rachel and dinner were sitting at the table.

"Mmm smells good. I'm starving." I opened the pizza box and took out a slice of pizza and Rachel did the same. "What are you eating it looks awful."

"It's vegan." Oh yeah, I forgot she was vegan. "It must be nice being able to eat what you want now that you don't have coach Sylvester telling you how to eat."

"Yeah it is. Britt and I would sometimes just eat loads of junk food but we'd have to like run a couple of miles or go upstairs to the workout room to work it all off." I took a bite of my pizza. At least I won't have to work it off straight away.

"When is Brittany coming to visit?"

"I don't know. I guess when she can get the time off from work." Which I hope is soon.

"Is that when you're going to propose?" I forgot she knew about that.

"I don't know. I'm just gonna do it when I think the time is right. I just don't know if I'm ready just yet. That's a big step for me. All I know is that when I do it, it's going to be a special night to remember." I grabbed my bottle of pop taking a sip. "And remember, don't tell anybody. Or it will be the last thing you ever do."

"You have my word. I'm actually honoured that I'm one of the first to know. It makes our friendship look stronger."

"Actually Quinn was the first to know."

"Oh?" It came out of her mouth as more than a question obviously wanting to know more about it.

"Yeah, we went for coffee after I crashed at hers on the way back from New York and we got talking about Brittany and the future." The Future. Something I had never thought about because I never had anything good until Brittany came along. And now all I ever think about is how happy we're both going to be in the future. I'm so whipped. We ate the rest of our dinner making small talk mostly about Rachel herself. I suppose this company is better than none. Although I do like to just sit alone sometimes. I grabbed the pizza boxes and put them on the counter. I'll take them out to the trash in the morning.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night? Care to join me for rehearsals after my shower?"

"No thanks. I'm going to bed to watch a movie. Just make sure you don't squeal the house down or something. " We both headed upstairs and I went into my bedroom whilst Rachel went across the hall into the bathroom. I grabbed my phone and checked it. One missed call from Brittany two minutes ago. Rachel came back into the bedroom heading for her suitcases. She grabbed some jamas I assume and left again. My phone began to ring in my hand. I pressed answer and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."_ And there was that voice I missed so much.

"Hey babe. I miss you. I tried calling before but I got no answer."

"_Yeah I saw. I was driving and my phone was on silent. I've just stopped for gas so I thought I would give you a quick call to say I love you." _

"Your such a dork." I had such a big smile on my face now. Every time she says those three words my heart still skips a beat.

"_Yeah but you love me too." _

"Yeah I know. Listen I'll let you get off if you're driving and just call me tomorrow because I'm going to bed now to watch a movie."

"_Well okay. Goodnight I love you."_

"I love you too. Bye."

I put my phone on charge since I probably be won't be using it for the rest of the night. I sorted everything out for my new roomie before I climbed into my bed turning on the tv. I couldn't be bothered to look for a dvd so I just played the one that was already in. The last time I watched a dvd in my room was when Brittany was here so God knows what I'll be watching. I waited for the dvd menu to come up to find out what I was watching. Turns out it was Madagascar. I actually like it to. At least now I know that I won't have to sit through something boring right till the end and then wished I would have turned it off. I pressed play and shuffled down the bed getting comfortable. There's no way I'm getting out of this bed tonight.

About ten minutes later Rachel came into the room. By the sounds she was just standing in the door way. I didn't shift my eyes away from the tv though.

Eventually I heard her moving around. I saw her going round to the other side of my bed. At first I thought she was getting something off hers until she pulled the quilt back and sat down. "What are you doing? Get out of my bed."

"I'm not sleeping on that what's on the floor. It's nothing but a quilt and a tiny cushion. It'll be uncomfortable."

"So? I thought you were going to rehearse anyways."

"I'm too tired. Santana please just let me share with you. That floor will ruin my back."

"Fine. But stay on that side of the bed and no funny business." If it means I can watch the film in silence then I will do it. It's not because I will feel bad if she gets a bad back.

"What are we watching?"

"Madagascar?"

"I've never seen it, is it good?"

"Yeah."

"What's it about?" I turned my head to look at her. She was looking back at me but she had no idea why by the looks. She reached her hand up to her face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah. A gob that won't shut the hell up. Just watch the film and you will see what it's about."

"Oh sorry." Finally silence. "Is it a musical?"

I pulled the duvet over my head and groaned. This is going to be the longest three months ever.

* * *

**Well i would say their first night went pretty well. Is there anything you want to see happen? Let me know what you thought of this chapter and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so this is finally up. this is the second time i have had to right it out since my laptop decided it no longer wanted to switch on, so now what i've planned for other cahpters is out of the window. But i'll do what I can. Enjoy! I have re-uploaded this because re-read it today and notice that there was a few speeling mistakes. I'm sorry if there are any more.**

**Gleeeeeeee89 - Brittana could be endgame, but it also couldn't. Just keep reading :)**

* * *

SPOV

"Okay, so I rang my mom before and she said that it was okay to have the party?"

"A party? I didn't even know you were planning on having a party." Oops , it must have slipped my mind. "Are you sure she said yes, because she only left yesterday. Because if you're lying that's not going to make me look very good." She doesn't look good anyways. She has a big nose and wears awful clothes. What could make her look any worse? "I gave her my word that I would look after you and take care of things."

"Rachel, I don't need looking after. I can do that all by myself. But if you want to ring my mom and check with her, then you can."

"No, its fine, I was just making sure. I've already spoken to your mom before she left about the party rules if you were going to have one, which she knew you would. After all you do have a background of doing things when you're not actually supposed to."

Here we go again, always bringing up the past. Can people not change? Or is it just impossible to see that I've changed? Okay so I may not have changed a lot, but I have a little and that's better than nothing. I don't have fights anymore, well not physical anyway. It's been ages since I last had one of those. I don't sleep around anymore, because I have a caring and loving girlfriend. Now that proves I have changed. Last year I wouldn't even come out of the closet, I just wanted to hide away. But since I have, its changed me. I'm not hiding who I am anymore, I'm just being me. The lesbian that I am. And it is so much easier. All the anger I was striking people with because I was mad at myself doesn't happen as often. Sure I'm still a bitch, but that will always be a part of me. Nothing and no one can change that part of me. It's there for life

"That was then and this is now. And now, we have a party to sort out. So get your shit together and let's get going." I grabbed my purse and car keys off the coffee table and headed for the front door with Rachel following behind me.

"Where are we going?"

"To buy everything we need for this amazing night ahead of us." Instead of going out the door, I headed up the stairs. "Which we will need money for. And plenty of it."

I made my way to my mom's bedroom and to her closet to find the shoe box. I opened the doors and I was met with a shelf full of shoe boxes. Of course there is going to be loads, we are related after all. I grabbed a box and opened it up. A pair of black heels. My black heels. I knew she'd stolen them, no matter how much she denied it. I put them to one side because they are going back with me, where they belong. I picked out another box. Bingo. My eyes went wide at how much was actually in there. There is a lot more than what I thought there was going to be. There had to be at least three grand in there in rubber bands. I grabbed a stack and threw it into my purse. I put the box back into its original placed and closed the doors. I picked up the box I had put to one side and put it in my room on my way back downstairs.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I guess so."

We made our way down to my car and headed off to the supermarket. All the way there I would bounce in my seat along to the music playing on the radio. I just seriously can't wait for tonight. It is going to be so fun that I won't be forgetting it any time soon. It's been ages since I last had a good drink and dance or let my hair down. It'll be nice to just enjoy myself and get drunk. Before I knew it, we had arrived at the supermarket. I parked up my car and headed inside telling Rachel to grab a shopping cart on the way.

"Now what do we need for this little party?" Little? This is a Santana Lopez party. It will most definitely not be little. Only nerds have little parties and play chess. Kinda like Rachel's. But that actually turned out to be a good one. Especially when I got to fuck Brittany when Artie was supposed to. I bet he was gutted. But I can't help it if she'd rather come my way. I'm irresistible to her. And he knew it.

"Booze." I said. What's a party without it? I'll tell you what it is and that is shit.

"Shouldn't we get other things first?" Of course why didn't I think of that?

"You're right." I twisted around looking up and down the aisle. Not the right one. "Where do they keep the straws?"

"I'm not too sure."

"Okay, well they normally have them hanging on them little plastic things near the alcohol anyway."

"Is that all you're going to buy?"

"Well yeah, it's a party. What else would I need?"

"What about food? You'll need some little nibbles. You know like crisps, sausage rolls and those little party sausages." Does she know this party is for people over the age of five?

"We'll order in." Now that's how we do it my style. Nothing like being drunk and eating a take away. "Now come on it's almost four and people will be arriving at eight." I walked away looking for the drinks aisle. "Grab the cart." I shouted over my shoulder. I would push it, but I don't want to. They annoy the fuck out of me. There's always that one wheel at the front that always tries to make a run for it but ends up making you crash it into someone else's cart or into a shelve knocking things over. It's even worse when it's full to the top and it's impossible to push.

I made a left turn and reached my destination. "What do you want to drink?"

"Oh, I'll be fine with soft drinks."

I turned my head to slowly look at her. She can't be serious. I'm offering her free booze and she wants soft drinks. That's a definite no no at one of my parties. "Come on Rach it's a party. Let loose for once. It's not going to harm you."

"Mr Schue thought different."

"Yeah and he's not here. So just pick something."

"Fine I'll have a wine cooler."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "A, wine cooler?"

"Yes. As you know I'm not much of a drinker."

"There's being not much as a drinker and there's being a boring ass. And right now you're being a boring ass." I gave her a shrug of my shoulders. At least it's something, and something is better than nothing. "They don't do singles, so I'll have to buy the pack." Just because she only wanted the one wine cooler doesn't mean she won't be getting drunk tonight.

"That's fine." With that over it's time to get buying.

"Okay, so we need vodka." I walked up to the vodka and looked for the Smirnoff brand. When I found that, I grabbed bottle after bottle putting them into the cart. "We need tequila." Luckily the tequila was next to the vodka. Again I grabbed at least seven bottles of that placing them in the cart with the vodka. What's a party without shots. And you can't have shots without tequila. I walked further up the aisle and grabbed five crates of Fosters and five crates of Budweiser.

"I think that should be enough."

"Yeah I think it is." I started making a move toward the checkout.

I occasionally looked over my shoulder to see if Rachel was following. I feel so sorry for the girl right now. She's just bashed her cart into some old lady's and the woman gave her a filthy look. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked like she was drunk bashing into everything and an alcoholic with all the alcohol she's got. If that were me, i would be doing a Sue Sylvester and throwing everything about. Something caught my eye whilst I was waiting for her and I walked over to it. I picked up the bottle and showed it to Rachel.

"This will be perfect for Quinn." Even Hobbit couldn't hide the smile that took over her lips.

"Don't you think that's a little mean?" Too late she already smiled so that means it's a good idea. And it's not like I need her permission to buy it. It's my money and I'll spend it how I like.

"Nope, it's perfect. Trust me she will love it." I picked up a bottle but then decided two would be better. There I think that should be enough. "Oh wait. Can't forget your wine cooler." I grabbed a pack. There now that's it I'm definitely done. I noticed Rachel was scanning everything in the cart.

"How many people did you invite to this party?"

"Seven." She looked at me puzzled. "Teen." I added. That was over the maximum I was allowed. She looked at me in disbelief. Something my grandmother used to do. Like the time I came out to her.

"Santana your mom said that thirteen was the maximum." Yeah that's because that's how many people were in glee club.

"Plus the people who have found out about it. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And it's not like she's going to find out." I gave her a look which she knows too well. The 'You better not grass on me' look. She nodded and I smiled. "Perfect. Now hurry we need to get going."

"Hold on." I let out a frustrated groan. Does she not know what hurry means? Because every time I say it she likes to hold me up that little bit longer. "How are you going to buy this?" She gestured to the contents in front of us. "You are underage." Yeah I'm under age and hot as hell.

"You'll see." We finally made it to the checkout without any more interruptions. I put our stuff onto the black belt and the boy began to scan them.

"Do you have any ID miss?" I hated that question. I so wish I lived in England right now. I heard you only have to be eighteen and you're legal to drink and buy alcohol. That would be perfect for me right now.

I tapped at my pockets pretending to look for it. "Oh shoot. I must have forgotten it." I pushed my hair back over my left shoulder exposing my neck. I folded my arms over my chest and leaned forward making my breasts push out that little bit further. I noticed his eyes instantly wander down to my chest. "I'll just go put everything back…" I unfolded my arms and stood up straight. "Away." I finished.

"Um, no, um, it's fine. Is there anything else you need?"

"No I think that's everything I came for." Rachel was packing the bags.

"That'll be three-hundred-and-ninety-two-seventy-two please."

I pulled out four hundred dollars from my bag. "There you go." I handed him the money. "Keep the change." See I told you I have changed.

"So what are you doing with all this? You having some sort of party?"

"Actually, yeah I am."

"Need anybody else to come? I finish here at six, maybe we could get to know each other a little better." Oh damn my good looks. They're always getting me hit on.

"That would be lovely." He smiled widely, but I continued. "But you're not my type." His smile fell, but then it returned again.

"What is you're type."

"Not men that's for sure."

"Oh so you um, like girls?" Hallelujah. He got it in one. Kind of.

"No." He looked a little confused. "I love a girl." Ah the love word. I'm proud I can say that out loud now.

"Well your girlfriend is very lucky to have such a beautiful woman in her life, Santana." Awww I like this guy. Wait he knows my name?

"How do you know my name?" This just got kind of creepy.

"We went to the same school." We did? I relaxed a little. For a moment there I thought I had my own stalker.

"I don't remember you."

"Really? I was a senior when you were a sophomore. I've seen you at some of Puck's parties."

"I didn't sleep with you did I?" Why did I just say that? But at the mention of Puck's parties it could be a possibility that I did. Now i've just made myself sound like a total whore.

"No, nothing like that."

"Oh good. Well I have to go now, so I'll see you later I guess."

"So I can come?"

"Sure. Why not." I'm becoming such a nice person. I turned and almost jumped out my skin. I forgot she was there. "Let's go. It's time to party. Bye Steve."

"So you do remember me."

I walked away from the tills with Rachel once again following behind me. "It's on your name tag."

* * *

"I can't believe you've never taken a shot of tequila before. What do you do for fun? Oh yeah, you don't have fun. You're a boring ass bitch!" I laughed because of the alcohol beginning to take over my system.

"Yes I do!" Wow I didn't think this girl could get any louder. Guess I was wrong. "I'm having it right now." That's true. I smiled and gave her a nod of my head agreeing with her.

"Santana!" I turned around at the sound of my name. It was so familiar.

"Quinn!" I pulled my friend in for a hug. "I'm glad you could make it." I said pulling away from her with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I? it's a party." And that's probably why my mom wouldn't let her take care of the house. She would be more on my side than my mom's.

I raised my cup of beer into the air. "God damn right it is. You taking a shot with us? We were just about to do them." Quinn looked beside me to Rachel.

"She's drinking?"

"Yeah, and she's having so much fun. Aren't you Rach?"

"Yeah! I've already had my wine cooler and now I'm about to take my first ever shot of tequila."

Quinn leaned into my ear. "She's drunk off that?"

I couldn't help but laugh, but this part is my favourite. "No. I've been spiking her orange juice for the last hour. She's on the hard stuff now. Vodka." I was whispering so only Quinn could hear me. "So come on and lets do these shots."

"Yeah." Rachel practically screamed. "Let's do them." I absolutely love this side of Berry. She's actually making me laugh. Not because of her clothes or her face, but making me laugh because she's funny. I grabbed another two shot glasses for Quinn filling them with the strong liquid. I poured salt on our hands ready to start.

"What's the salt for?" Of course she won't know what it's four she's never done them before. But I can't be bothered to explain.

"Just lick it."

"But why?"

"Just do it, bitch." I shook my head laughing at the girl. "Oh and that reminds me." I turned my attention to Quinn. "I have a gift for you. So on the count of three you lick the salt from your hand and down your shots. Ready?"

"Ready." They both say together.

"One…two…three!" I quickly licked the salt and downed the first shot. I gagged a little at the taste. It was awful. But I quickly recovered and down the second one slamming my glass onto the counter. I once again gagged at the taste, but it wasn't as bad as the first. Its not nice to taste, but it does the job.

"How about getting me a real drink now?" I nodded.

"Let me just go get your gift." I walked away from them and over to my fridge. I hope nobody's stolen it. I opene the door. Nope still there. I pulled out both bottles and walked back over to them, well Quinn because Rachel had disappeared. "Here." I handed her a bottle. "I saw it and thought of you."

"You bought me a wine called bitch?"

"Yeah! Do you like it?" She shook her head with a big smile plastered on her face. I'll take that as a yes.

"You're the bitch."

"I know." I pulled out the other bottle. "That's why I got me one too." I burst out into laughter. It wasn't really that funny, but I can't help it. it's like I've been smoking some weed or something. "Here." I handed her a re cup to fill up with her new drink. I grabbed my cup off the counter which already had something in. I took a sip. Vodka and coke.

"I can't believe you spiked Rachel's drink. You're so cruel."

"She left me no choice. She didn't know what she was going to be missing when she only asked for one wine cooler. But put it this way, if I hadn't of done it, someone else would have."

"Santana!" I'm popular tonight. "Is this your phone?" I groped at my tits where I normally keep my phone in my bra. Not there.

"Yeah it is."

"Brittany's calling."

I put down my cup of beer. "Quick give it here." I took the phone out of, um, whoevers hand it was. I don't even think I know him. Looks like word got around well about this party. "Hello?" I said into the phone. My ringtone went off in my ear. I forgot to press answer so I pressed it. "Hello?" I repeat. I got no reply. I pulled my phone away from my ear and looked at the screen. I'm definitely on the phone to her. Doesn't help that I can't hear her because of all the noise in the house, especially the music. "Britt, hold on okay. I'm just gonna go outside so I can hear you."

I pushed my way through the little crowed that was gathered in the kitchen to the back door. I shut the door behind me and walked down to the pool sitting on the ledge. "Hello?" I say once more.

_"Hey."_ I hear the soft voice on the other line say. At least I can hear her now. _"Are you having a party?"_

"No."

_"Are you having one?"_

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

_"No I wouldn't because I could hear all the people shouting and the music in the background. Plus you sound like you've been drinking."_

"Then yes, I am having a party. And a pretty good one to be honest. Would be better if you were here with me though. So what are you doing tonight?"

_"Nothing. Yet. I was just driving and pulled over to call you back. I was driving again when you called."_

"Britt that was at like one o'clock. How long have you been driving for?" I laughed. It's the alcohol. "So where are you heading if you're driving at like nine-thirty?"

_"Home."_ She sounded a little too excited to be going home. She must be exhausted after a long day at the studio. _"I should be there in ten minutes."_

"Long day huh?"

_"Yeah, and boring. I've been alone all day."_

"I'm always bored now without you being here. I've had no fun. If you know what I mean." I said the last part in a husky voice letting her know what I meant by my statement.

_"Maybe you should get out more."_

"Not that sort of fun Br-"

_"San I've got to go."_ Every time I get a chance to speak to her, we never get to speak for long. It's really stating to put a downer on me. She's always so busy.

"Can you not chat a little longer? I've missed you're voice."

_"No, I have to get going. I'll see you soon. Love you."_ I didn't get a chance to say I love you back, she'd already hung up.

I made my way back up the garden and back into the house. I grabbed a fresh bottle of beer, opened it up and poured it into my now empty cup. Some fucker drank it whilst I was gone. I carefully hopped onto the counter next to where Quinn was still standing.

"Rachel's drunk." I looked in Quinn's eye sight, but I couldn't see.

"Really? How drunk are we talking?"

"The kind of drunk where she can down multiple shots and not even gag." Well looks like we're going to have a hungover Rachel Berry in the morning."

"Do you have any straws? It keeps dribbling out the sides."

"Shit! I forgot the straws." I knew I forgot something.

"Doesn't matter. Come on we'll do more shots. You pour them."

I slid off the counter and poured us both a shot. "One…two…three!" We both downed the shot slamming our little glasses onto the counter. I could still taste the burn as it slid down my throat.

"Santana."

I could just make out that someone had said my name. I spun around to face who it was. My eyes widened. What the...

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Dun du dun. Is the patry over? Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review. after all, i have stayed up til 2:28 am to get this done for you. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**New Chapter! But i don't know why everybody thinks it's Brittany thats back because it's not. I'll let you read and find out for yourselves. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Enjoy.**

* * *

SPOV

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. This can't be right. There is no way I'm actually seeing this, especially tonight of all nights. I was starting to think that maybe someone had spiked my drink or something because I'm pretty sure I'm seeing things right now. She's not supposed to be here. She's supposed to be away. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my girlfriend of course." I instantly broke out into a huge smile and so did Brittany's. "Hey Quinn." She said pulling her in for a quick hug. She pulled away looking between us both. "So is someone going to get me a drink?"

I was about to say something, but Quinn beat me to it. "I'll get it. Santana you pour some shots."

"Okay." Seriously this girl is on a shot role tonight. She must be planning on getting totally wasted.

I watched as Quinn walked over to the fridge. I turned my attention to Brittany who was also watching the other blonde.

I took in Brittany's appearance. Her hair was down and I could see that she was wearing a Jessie J vest underneath her light grey zipped hoodie. My eyes wandered down her body stopping at her chest for a moment. As she breathed in and out her chest rose and all I could see was her boobs moving. I continued to move my gaze downwards where she was wearing super skinny dark denim jeans. I could already see that they hugged her ass perfectly. Boy would I like to grab that right now. I arched an eyebrow and smirked to myself because I know that I will be tapping that ass tonight. I continued down her long legs that seemed to go on forever. I loved her legs. They were dancers' legs. I love how they wrap around my body and how I go in-between them. And now I'm starting to get turned on from my dirty thoughts. I finally reached her footwear. She was wearing a pair of white flossy's. At least tonight we'll be the same height since I've got my heels on that my mom stole. I'll be keeping them in a secret place from now on. I looked back up and we caught each other's gaze. We didn't speak, we just looked at each other. Since she's been here, we've only spoken a few words to each other. I was happy just to stare at her. Just seeing her here in my kitchen is making me happy right now.

"Santana. The shots." I shook my head and looked beside me. Quinn opened three bottles of beer and passed one to me then started filling up a cup with one. I put my bottle of beer to one side and grabbed three shot glasses. I filled each of them up to the rim.

"Britt do you want tome salt on your hand?"

"No, I'm good. I'm gonna be a bad ass and drink it straight without anything." I like her style. I looked back over to Quinn and seen that she was now pouring vodka and coke into another cup. I wonder what she's up to now. Good job I bought all the booze I did.

"Here Britt." She handed Brittany a shot and a cup. "You down your shot and then you neck the vodka and coke. You can just sip the beer." Brittany nodded along to what Quinn was saying. "You have some catching up to do girl. Oh but be careful there's more vodka than coke in that cup so it'll be strong." I could see that Brittany was eager to get going. "Ready?" We both nodded getting our shot glasses at the ready. "Go!" We downed our shots gagged a little at the taste, but it wasn't as bad since I was getting used to the taste. Brittany was downing her vodka and coke and I could see little droplets spilling out the sides and sliding down to her chin and then down her neck. She leaned forward slamming the cup down on the counter and breathed heavily. She wiped out her mouth and let out a loud woo at her completed mission.

I leaned over and grabbed her hand pulling her towards me. She stumbled into my arms and loosely wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved my face closer to her neck, sliding my tongue up collecting all the liquid that had slid down. I licked up past her chin and her mouth was already waiting for mine. Her tongue pushed its way into my mouth and hers pushed its way into mine. She pushed forward a little bit until my back collided with the counter. She removed her tongue from my mouth with a kiss and stared into my eyes. I let out a little squeal as she quickly lifted me up onto the counter. She stood in-between my legs and rested her hands on my waist. My arms flung around her neck pulling her into me as close as possible, our noses touching. I pushed our lips together and tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

I heard a load of people starting to cheer and I pulled away from Brittany looking around the room to see what was happening. Turns out they were all looking at us. I guess nothing's changed at parties then. When two girls make out, it will always grab their attention. That's just life.

"Alright you perverts, you can stop watching us." I heard a few groans. "And get back to partying!" I shouted. I heard another round of cheers, and I couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. I heard a cute giggle in my ear and turned to look at Brittany. "What I asked?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I missed you. That's all."

"I missed you too." She pushed her lips against mine, and I swiped my tongue against hers asking for entrance, which she granted. Our tongues met and began to slide against one another's. I moaned into her mouth and I could feel the arousal begin to pool between my legs. I was getting a little hot from this action. I pulled my tongue back into my mouth and locked our lips for a moment before pulling away with the sound of a little wet smacking sound.

"That was nice." She whispered.

"Yeah it was. I'm glad you're though. I've been lonely without you."

"You're popular though. You should have loads of friends. I mean, look at all the people here, and you're telling me that you're lonely? You should be having fun." She didn't understand what I was talking about at all. I guess she needs a little help in understanding. I grabbed her left hand and put it on my mid-thigh. Her facial expression changed and she smirked at me. I loved it when she smirked at me. It was hot. "That sort of lonely huh?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well I guess we'll have to be sorting that out then." Ooh now I'm excited.

My body began to tingle little as I felt her hand slide further up my thigh. Slowly. She looked around the room before coming as close to me as she could. I felt her fingers hit the line of my thong. She pushed them to one side the best she could before slipping her fingers inside. Lightly brushing against my entrance. This is really getting me turned on. She can be so naughty. I bet nobody else had seen this side of her except me. And that's how I like it. Her lips mace contacts with my neck leaving little kisses, making my body tingle more.

I felt the tip of one of her finger enter me slightly, so I shuffled closer to the edge of the counter getting comfortable. She pulled the tip of her finger out and then pushed two deep inside of me. I gasped as I wasn't expecting it. I felt her lips turn into a smile against my neck. I looked around to see if anyone was looking in our direction. Thankfully they weren't. Her fingers curled inside of me and I rested my face into the crook of her neck. My hands moved to the small of her back going underneath the material of her hoodie and vest, my nails lightly scraping at her skin.

"Britt, go deeper." Instead of her doing what I had asked her to do, she pulled her fingers out completely, removing her hand from my underwear and dress. She removed her face from my neck and pecked me on the lips. "Why'd you stop?" I asked. I was just getting into it and then she had to go and stop. I hope this isn't where she leaves me hanging for the rest of the night.

"Because I think we should do this somewhere a little more private where I can do private things to you that I don't want anybody else to see."

"Well then let's go." She helped me down from the counter and I pulled my dress down a little as it had crumpled up. I felt a little dizzy standing on my feet. Guess I'm a little tipsier than what I thought.

"You two are disgusting you know that?" It was Quinn.

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"Not a clue." Brittany added. I know Quinn had seen everything just by looking at her.

Brittany grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowds of people and upstairs. It took a little longer to get here with me not being as steady on my feet as I was an hour ago, especially with these heels on. They're starting to kill me, but I can't take them off. I just look to god damn good in them.

We reached my bedroom and she dragged me inside pushing me onto the bed. I jumped back up onto my feet when I felt I had landed on something hard. And it was moving. I turned on my bedroom light and pulled the covers back from my bed.

"What the fuck?" I shouted. This is unbelievable. "Puck what are you doing here? I haven't even seen you around the party. But most importantly, what the fuck are you fucking someone in my bed?"

"Brittany dropped me off."

"That's why I had to go on the phone before. I saw Puck coming." Brittany stated.

"And right now you're stopping me from getting my work done here."

"And you're stopping me because you are in my bed!"

"Well you are more than welcome to join us." I was about to drag his ass out of my bed, but Brittany tried to drag me out of my room.

"Britt what are you doing? He should be the one leaving." I ran back into my room to kick his ass, but Brittany picked me up off the ground. All I could see was Puck smirking at me. "And you can wip that smirk off your face too."

"Sorry for interrupting." Brittany said to the pair in my bed. Why is she saying sorry to them? That should be us in that bed. And now I have to wait even longer since she's carried me out of the room and closed the door.

She put me down in the hallway and I crossed my arms over my chest. "He's such a jerk." I huffed. "Who does he think he is jumping into my bed with a random girl?"

"It was Amy."

"What?"

"The girl in bed with him. It was Amy. From the Cheerios."

"Oh have a good look did you?"

"Yeah. She has a nice pair actually."

"You're not helping with my mood here Brittany."

She laughed at me. I don't know why because I'm not finding anything funny right now. "I was kidding." She said. "I didn't even see. But if I did, I bet they won't be as nice as yours."

"That's true. Even your mom said I had a nice pair." I saw a few heads turn to look our way. That sounded a bit wrong for all those people standing outside the bathroom since they have no clue about the conversation. I just looked at them and they turned their attention back to each other.

"That's not funny Santana." It was my turn to laugh.

"I'm joking. Even though we both know she actually said it."

I saw a smile take over her face even though she was trying to hide it. I nudged her shoulder with mine and she couldn't hold it back anymore. "Whatever. As long as no one else sees them, then I'm happy. Now let's go back down stairs."

"What? But we were just about to finish something, if you remember." I was happy before when I realised she wasn't going to leave me hanging, but now she is.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, there are already people in there."

"Well if you would have let me at them, they wouldn't still be in there."

"It's fine. We'll just carry on later." Later? How much longer is later? I wants her on me and I wants her on me now.

"We could always use the bathroom." It's not like we haven't done it before. We've done it loads of times in a bathroom. When we've been at other people's houses and all the bedroom are occupied.

"No. there's a huge line already waiting to use it." So? Is she forgetting that this is my house and if I want to get dirty in my bathroom then I can? I know that I'm not going to win this since she's already started walking back towards the stairs.

"Fine. But remind me to change those bed sheets before we get into bed. I don't want to sleep with that smell all night." She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and led me back downstairs into the kitchen. We walked back over to Quinn who was now with Rachel. That girl has been disappearing and reappearing all night.

"Wow that was quick." Quinn mocked.

"We didn't even start. Puck was in my bed with Amy."

"Amy?" She questioned.

"The girl from Cheerio's."

"Why didn't you kick them out?"

"I tried. Brittany carried me out the room. And she apologised for interrupting them. He's the one who's going to be sorry." I looked at Brittany who was just smiling. I don't even think she was listening to what we were saying. She was watching Rachel who was trying to make a drink. "Berry can you make Britt and I a drink too?"

I watched as she spun around. "Brittany's here? Where?"

"She's right beside you." God this girl is wasted. And she did most of it herself by the looks of it.

I can't believe Rachel hasn't noticed that Brittany's here yet. "Hi!" She pulled Brittany into her squeezing her tight.

"Hey." Brittany managed to get with the air she had left in her lungs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. If you ask me it's a bit of a stupid question to ask. Even though I asked it myself earlier.

"I came to see Santana. And everybody else too."

"She didn't say anything about you coming." Rachel turned her attention to me and I knew she was thinking. "Or did you?"

"No. I didn't know she was coming. I guess it was a surprise."

Brittany pulled me into her resting my back against her front and her chin resting on my shoulder. "It was. My dad gave me some time off so I could come see you. Good job you were home."

"Hey ladies." When Puck came over to us, I slapped him around the head. "Ouch, what was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head where I had slapped him. "That hurt." Yeah it better of hurt too.

"Amy?" I said. Now he should know what its for. He should already know anyway. It's not like I'm just going to hit him over the back of the head for no reason. Actually, yeah I would.

"Who is Amy?" Doesn't look like anybody knows this Amy chick. Except for Brittany.

"The girl you have just been with in my bed."

"Oh. Well I said you could join us." Who does he think we are? Some sort of sluts? When I have sex, it will be with one person and one person only. Brittany. I slapped Puck around the head again. "Okay, I'm sorry. Just enough with the slapping."

"I want you to go and change the sheets."

"What? No! It's your bed, you change them." I raised my hand, and he flinched. He's such a pussy. "Okay I'll do it. No more slapping though." The next thing I see is him practically sprinting towards the stairs just so he won't get another smack across the head.

"Santana?"

"Oh hey. I'm glad you could make it."

"Well I said I would come. Even though I don't get the chance to get to know you better."

"Who's that?" Brittany whispered into my ear.

"Oh this is Steve. I met him earlier today at the supermarket."

"From school?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Yeah. I think I slept with him." I turned around in her arms. She doesn't know if she slept with him or not?

"Yeah we kinda did sleep together." Steve said.

"I thought so. So do you want a drink?"" Brittany didn't give him a chance to answer before she opened a bottle and passed it to him. He gratefully accepted it with a thank you. "So you coming to dance?" I looked to see if she was talking to me which she was so I nodded my head and followed her into the living room where the music became louder.

* * *

I flopped down onto Brittany's knee. Well I tried to. I just ended up landing on half her leg, but she quickly caught me by wrapping her arm around my middle back and pulling me onto her lap. "I love you. Do you know that?" I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I know." I rested my hand on her cheek and stroked it with my thumb. I closed my eyes and brought our lips together. I hit her upper lip with my tongue and her mouth opened allowing me to enter. I took a deep breath through my nose and stroked her tongue with my own. Her hand began to make its way up my dress again so I grabbed it and pulled it away the same with my lips.

"Don't be starting that again. I still have a pool downstairs from before. I don't think I could take it any longer."

"Well then lets go upstairs."

"I would love to, but I have to get everybody out of my house first." Most of the people have already left, but there was a few bodies still remaining. I think it is about time that everybody left. I noticed Rachel coming over to us and sat down on the couch next to us. "What's up Berry?"

"I'm exhausted." No she's just really drunk. "But to be honest this is the most fun I have had in ages."

"I knew you would have fun." Like I said, if they don't join in they're not going to know what they're missing out on.

"I think I love you."

"Sweater dwarf say what?"

"I think love you. No wait, I do love you. As a friend I mean. Because I don't roll the lesbian way as you know." And thank god for that because I wouldn't want her checking me out.

"Good to know."

"You've been really nice to me lately and well that's why I love you." This girl has had fifteen too many shots or something. "Maybe one day you'll say you love me too. But I will wait as long as it takes."

"You know what Rachel? I'm gonna tell you this now." I suppose saying now would be easier. And I'm going to say this as fast as possible. "I love YouTube." There is no way I'm actually going to tell this girl that I love her. Saying 'I love YouTube' really fast is a whole lot easier. She'll never know the difference.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Why is she so happy about you saying you love YouTube?" Brittany asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "What about me Rachel? Do you love me too?"

"Of course I do. Except I still have nightmares about you throwing up on me. It took me ages to get the taste of you out of my mouth. That's when I swore I was never going to drink again, looks like I failed on that one."

"I don't taste that bad." She defended.

"Yes you do."

Brittany asked me to climb off her lap for a second so I did. She gripped the side of Rachel's face in her palms and pushed their lips together. I swear my jaw had just smacked onto the floor. I noticed Brittany had pushed her tongue into her mouth. My eyes widened at the sight. I can't believe my girlfriend is kissing another girl right in front of my eyes. With tongue. Talk about betrayal. But it is kind of funny the way Rachel is trying to push her away. Brittany is way too strong for her.

Brittany pulled away and wiped the edge of her bottom lip. Rachel's face looked disgusted. She wiped at her mouth repeatedly. "Well I won't be doing that again anytime soon. But at least you taste better than last time."

Brittany came and sat on my lap. "She is a terrible kisser."

"Ewe Brittany that is gross." I said between my laughter. "You're not kissing me after you've kissed her. Go and have a beer or something to get rid of her taste and I'll kick everybody out of my house." She jumped off my lap and exited the living room. There were only a few people left so it wasn't hard to get them all out. I looked back over to Rachel on the couch and it looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Rachel." I say as I shook her lightly. She mumbled a 'what' but didn't bother to open her eyes. "Go to bed." She nodded but didn't move. "Rachel!" I shouted. Her eyes flew open. "Go to bed." I repeated. She slowly tried to stand up occasionally falling back down making me giggle. She finally managed to stand up and steady herself and made her way upstairs.

Brittany came into the room with a beer in hand. "You ready for bed?" I asked. She nodded and held her hand out. I took it and entwined our fingers and headed upstairs.

"I just need to use the bathroom."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you. In bed." I gave her a slap on the ass and a wink as she walked towards the bathroom.

I quietly opened my bedroom door trying not to disturb Rachel. I turned on my lamp and headed over towards my drawers grabbing something for Britt and me to wear for bed. I figured her bag was downstairs so she would need some for the night. I kicked off my heels my feet feeling relieved. They felt like they were on fire. I quietly got changed folding my dress and putting it on my chair. I grabbed a baby wipe rubbing it over my face removing all my make-up. I heard my door open again and Brittany came in. She was already dressed in her jama shorts and tank.

"I had some clothes out ready for you."

"I went downstairs and got my bag." I chucked my baby wipe in the bin and picked up my brush. "San?"

"Yeah?" I asked. I was looking at her through the mirror whilst I brushed my hair. Well what I could see of her. My head was still swimming with alcohol.

"I think there's a burgler in your bed." She whispered "There's someone under there."

"That's just Rachel. We have to share a bed." I know she was about to ask why. "My mom's orders." She didn't ask anything else and climbed into bed.

I put my brush back on my dresser and turned off the lamp. I pulled back the covers on Brittany's side and climbed on top of her so I was straddling her. I pulled the covers back up a little so her legs didn't get cold. I placed a gentle kiss on her neck and nipped lightly with my teeth.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I'm pretty sure it was obvious on what I was doing.

"Getting my mack on." I kissed along her jaw line until I reached her lips. My hand trailed down her body and into her shorts.

"Rachel's in the bed tho." She mumbled against my lips. I pulled away and looked down at her

"So?"

"I don't want to do it whilst she's here."

"Are you being serious?" I am hoping to God that she is joking with me right now.

"Yes." Damn it.

"But I've been waiting all night. Patiently too." I seriously think I'm about to cry.

"I know honey, but we can finish tomorrow. I just don't want to wake Rachel. Plus I'm kind of tired. I have drove a long way today." I nodded showing I understood what she meant.

"Okay. Can I at least have a kiss goodnight?" She smiled up at me and leaned up to give me a sweet kiss to give me some sweet dreams. I can't even cuddle into her tonight since Rachel's lying right in the middle of the bed. I gave her one last kiss before I climbed off her and made my way round to the other side of the bed.

"Night San."

I climbed into bed getting comfortable under the covers. "Night Britt-Britt." I am so not happy with Rachel right now. Or Puck. This is mostly is fault.

* * *

**I lied it was Brittany. Sorry this Chapter wasn't ver good but i start college tomorrow and i don't know when the next hapter is going to be up. I might just write the chapters on my phone and upload them on it too. Thank God for Iphones. Drop a review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it's been a long wait for this chapter, but I've been quite busy. But since I've been kicked out of college again, I have more time. This is just a short chapter, but it's better than nothing. I'll start working on the next chapter straight away. R&R Enjoy! **

* * *

SPOV

My eyes fluttered open, instantly squinting at the sun light coming through my bedroom window. I sat up in my bed, regretting it straight away as the pounding in my head took over. Sure it was one hell of a good night last night, but now that it's morning, it is hell. I carefully rubbed my eyes not wanting to make the pain in my head any worse than what it already is. I combed my fingers through my hair giving my scalp a little scratch. At least I brushed my hair last night, because I don't want to be tugging at knots when I've got a headache. I looked over to my right to see that Rachel was still sleeping, but where Brittany had been sleeping was empty.

Hmm, why didn't she wake me up? She normally would. She would usually wait until I'm awake before we got out of bed. Although, I doubt she would do that this morning since Rachel has taken up half the bed. By the looks of the way she's laying, she's probably forced Brittany out of the bed. If I didn't have a hangover, I probably would have kicked Rachel out of the bed. But at this moment in time, I would do anything for peace. Her noise won't make anything better, just worse. No offence to the girl, but she talks way too much and loud for my liking. Even though Rachel is probably going to be feeling a lot worse than me when she wakes up.

I checked my clock to see the time. I had to do a double over to make sure I read the time properly. I was pretty sure the clock had stopped or something because I can't have woken up this early. The number on the clock changed which proved me wrong. I actually had woken up early. Seven thirty. I groaned and let my head fall back onto the pillow with some force, which was a bad idea. Oh well, I might as well get up now since I'm awake.

I sat up right in my bed again, swinging my legs over the edge. I stood up on my feet feeling a little wobbly. My whole vision went black and I could feel my body tingling. I held my arms out to the side keeping my balance. My vision slowly came back and all that was left were the tingles going through my whole body. I loved it when that happened. I don't know why, but it kind of feels nice. I shook my body and quietly left my bedroom trying not to disturb the sleeping mess in my bed.

I quietly walked downstairs checking in the living room to see if Brittany was there. She wasn't. I thought she might be watching cartoons or something. SpongeBob is normally on right about now. I found her in the kitchen sitting at the table with her back to me. As quietly as I could, I walked over to her and snaked my arms over her shoulders clasping my hands together on her stomach. I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek letting them linger there.

"Morning." She said leaning to the opposite side of me pushing her lips out gesturing for me to give her a kiss. I did as she silently asked and gave her a peck on the lips before removing my arms from around her and letting them drop to my side. "I was just about to get you some orange juice and ibuprofen. I thought you would still be sleeping."

"Nah. The blinding light woke me up."

"You saw the light? Did you die? Am I in a relationship with a ghost?" Did I die? Well that's a nice question to wake up to. Even if I do feel like I'm dying.

"No. I meant the sun light coming through my window." She nodded her head in understanding. "But I will still take that orange juice and tablets you offered. My head hurts so badly."

"Naww baby. Why don't you sit down and I'll get it for you." She stood up and offered me her seat. I sat down and rested me elbows on the wood, covering my eyes with the palm of my hands. I'm that tired, I could fall asleep right now. I heard a glass hit the table so I looked up to see Brittany with her hand held out offering me two white pills from the palm of her hand.

"Thanks." I say as I take them from her hand, popping them both into my mouth and downing the full glass of orange in one go. I tend to get terrible cotton mouth the morning after a party night.

"Let those kick in and you should be better in not time." So we hope, because a hung-over Santana Lopez is not good company. "I only gave you two because the last time I had a cold I took all my pills at once and totally lost all of my memory. I was stuck in the choir room for hours until you came and got me and looked after me for the rest of the day."

Yeah that was a good day. Not for Brittany, but for me it was. I got the day off school. With Brittany being Brittany and her parents not being home, I got to take her home and look after her. If she couldn't even find her way out of the choir room, I doubt she would have been able to find her way home. I even made her soup and bread in bed because that normally makes her feel better when she's ill. That's me, always looking after my best friend. I even gave her a little something extra to make her feel better. The doctor said she needed to sweat it out, so what's the best way to make Brittany sweat? Sex! Well I gave her oral sex because that's what she wanted. But still it was a good day.

"Well maybe you should look after me today. Like I did to you last time." I suggested. I sat back in my chair and reached out for Brittany's hand. I pulled her over to me until she was sitting in my lap. "You could be my nurse for the day." Her arm wrapped around my shoulder and my hand trailed up her thigh stopping at the material of her shorts. "You could give me my medicine."

"You're not getting any more for hours. I don't want you losing your memory too."

I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her down to my level, inching my face closer to hers. "Well you'll just have to do." I whispered against her lips. She closed the rest of the gap between us, softly capturing my lips with her own. I pulled away licking my lips to get them nice and moist. My kisses won't be nice if my lips are dry. She swung her right leg over me so that she was now straddling me on the chair. Well at least I no longer feel like I'm dying anymore.

I reached up and caught her lips again sliding nicely against hers. I pulled away slightly with my eyes still closed and my lips parted a little. I feel her thumb trail around the outline of my bottom lip. She grabs my chin with a finger and thumb. I can feel her breath getting warmer signalling she was getting closer. I opened my eyes a little to see she was staring at me. I left mine open so I could watch her as she moved in closer to me. Her mouth is almost on mine and I can just see her tongue dart out a little and mine copies. I feel the tips of our tongues touch and I get a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. Half her tongue finds its way into my mouth and caresses my own ending it with a kiss. Her hands had found the way to the back of my head and in my hair, scraping at my scalp.

She pulls back and our eyes are locked together as she smiles down at me. I began to attack her neck with kiss, picking her up out of my lap and onto the kitchen table. I pushed her down with my hand on her chest until her back was lying flat on the table. She shuffled up the table and spreading her legs out so I could climb on the table to. I laid my body down on top of hers entwining our fingers together.

"Are we gonna have table sex?" I looked up into blue eyes and I smirked. A couple of weeks ago my mom and I had a similar conversation. I told her that Brittany and I hadn't had table sex... yet. Which means it was going to happen eventually. And it has come sooner than I thought.

I kissed the top of each of her breasts that were showing above her top. "I guess we are."

"I've always wanted to do that. It's like, one of my dreams coming true."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've also had a dream about you in your Cheerios uniform again. It was hot." She really likes to have some...fascinating, dreams.

"And what did I do in these dreams?" Maybe we're going to do some dirty talk before we start.

"Then you left and Quinn came in." Not the answer I was hoping for. "It's the one where she breathes fire."

Instead of getting off topic and onto Quinn, I slid my hand under her pyjama top letting the tip of my fingers lightly graze over her abs whilst I kissed along her jaw line. Her stomach twitched and she shivered beneath me. Her face turned to the side and her hand grabbed mine pulling it out from under her top. I couldn't help but smile at the way she was smiling. How she sucked in her bottom lip with her teeth. I may be smiling, but I have no idea why she's smiling. Well, I can think of a few ideas.

"What's wrong?"

She turned back to look at me and was still smiling. "That tickled." Tickled? All that smiling because I tickled her? By accident too.

"Oh, sorry." I moved my hand back under her top resting it flat on her stomach. I pulled at her bottom lip with my teeth before taking it between my own. When I had her full attention on my lips, this time I lightly grazed my fingernails up her stomach. Her stomach twitched again and she tried to push my hand out, but I still managed to scrape my nails across her skin. She stopped her kisses on my lips, but I moved my kisses to her neck.

"Santana stop!" She shouted trying to wriggle herself from under me but failed. "Seriously stop! You're making me itchy by doing that. Please Santana I'll do anything." Anything? I didn't stop my tickling, but I had stopped my kisses. "Santana I'm serious, you're making me itchy and I need to scratch my itch or its going to be itchy forever." I stopped my actions and pulled my hand out again.

"Okay, scratch away."

"It's not itchy anymore." All that shouting for nothing? Seriously? I was about to make a comment, but we were interrupted.

"What's with all the shouting?" Britt and I both turned to look at the kitchen entrance where Berry was now standing. "And why are you on the table?" I couldn't help but notice how much Rachel looked like shit right now. I let out a groan which came out louder than expected. And why did I groan? Because my plan for lady lovin has just been denied.

"Doesn't matter anymore." I finally answer as I sit back down on the chair. Brittany shuffles to the edge of the table in front of me, letting her legs and feet dangle.

"Well I won't question you any further. Not because I don't want to, but simply because I don't have the energy to get it out of you right now."

"You probably won't want to know anyway." I mumble. I don't think she heard me say it because she just kept on making her way over to the kettle.

I pushed my chair as close as I could to the table and placed one side of my face on Brittany's thighs. I felt her hand begin to stroke smoothly through my hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked still stroking her fingers through my hair. I nodded and mumble a yeah. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. She's so caring. "Do you want some coffee?"

"Please."

"Go watch some TV and I'll bring it through. I think SpongeBob's on." I knew SpongeBob would be on. I did as I was told and made my way into the living room. I grabbed the remote before making myself comfy on the couch. I grabbed a cushion, beating it to make it more plump and I placed it under my head. It was more comfortable than the arm rest.

I switched the TV on and typed in 604 on the remote. I've got this channel memorised because it's the main one I have to watch when Brittany's over. She loves it. She'd watch it all day everyday if she could. But somebody told her that watching TV all day will turn her eyes square and she believed them. No matter how many times I say they won't turn square, she doesn't want to take the risk.

I placed the remote on the ground and shuffled further back into the couch sinking me that little further in. I hate to admit it, but I actually enjoy chilling and watching a bit of SpongeBob. And Scooby-Doo. That's good too.

"I never thought you were the kind of person to watch SpongeBob?"

"Shut up Berry, Brittany likes it." I didn't even hear her come in.

"I like what?" Brittany came bouncing in the room with a mug in hand. "Careful it's hot." I took the mug from her taking a few sips. It tasted good. Brittany tapped my legs gesturing for me to move them. I lifted them up letting her sit down and then resting them over her own.

"I was just saying to Rachel here, that you like SpongeBob."

"Oh yeah, I love it. Santana likes it too, but she told me to never tell anyone so I'm not going to."

I watched Rachel as a smile appeared across her face. I shot her glare. "Not one word." She nodded and turned her attention to the screen. We all sat in silence watching the cartoon, Brittany's hand stroking one of my bare legs.

"We should do something today." Brittany announced.

"Yeah like go lie in bed and watch movies all day."

"No. We could go to the beach."

"To the beach? With my headache? No." There is no chance I am going to the beach where there's annoying little brats who kick sand all over you for a laugh.

"Please San? I haven't been in ages. Pretty pretty please?"

"No!" I'm too poorly to even leave the house.

* * *

"Rachel, will you hurry up? We want to go." I can't believe I agreed to go to the beach. And it didn't even take Brittany that long to persuade me. I mean, I can't resist anything when she gives me the puppy dog eyes. I'm pretty sure she's the only one who can ever do that to me.

A few minutes later Rachel finally appeared at the front door where we were waiting for her. I didn't mean to be rude, well actually I wasn't bothered if I was rude or not, but looking at the way Rachel was dressed, made me laugh in her face.

"What are you wearing?" I ask still laughing. I'm gonna need to get a picture of this sometime today.

"Don't you like it?"

"You look like a zoo keeper." Brittany said. "I think it's cute."

"You think that's cute? She looks like she's going to go wrestle an alligator. Nice hat by the way."

"I thought you wanted to go?"

"Okay come on then." I slipped my shades over my eyes and walked out the front door. "But seriously, I have to get a picture with you dressed like that."

Brittany drove us to the beach since that was part of the agreement of me actually going. The beach was a lot calmer than I thought it was going to be. We each laid our beach towels down on the sand Brittany grabbing the sunscreen out of the bag.

"Want me to do your back?" I ask. She nods and hands me the bottle. I spread my legs out and she sits in-between them. I squirt some of the lotion into the palm of my hand and rubbing both my hands together. I start on her shoulders and slowly pressing down. I smooth it over her pale skin a few times before sliding my hands down to her lower back and massaging it into the skin there.

"Shall I do yours too?"

"Yeah." I lay down on the towel on my stomach, resting my head on my arms. "Can you untie my strap?"

I felt Brittany's weight sit on my back and then the cold cream. She rubbed her hands all around my back, massaging y shoulders and lower back like I had done to her.

"That feels so good." I say. I could lie here all day if I was going to be massaged the whole time. She places a kiss on my shoulder before lying on her back on the towel next to me. I reach down for her hand grabbing it with mine.

"Is anybody going to do my back?"

"Ring you're fish monster of a boyfriend to come do it for you because I'm not."

"I'll do it for you Rachel." I let go of Brittany's hand for her to rub cream on Rachel's back. Good job Brittany offered to do it, because it is quite hot today. She would get a nasty burn.

I blink a couple of times before I realise where I am again. I must have fallen asleep. And my mouth tastes so dry. I looked to my right and Brittany was still there. The sun shining off her body, she looked breath-taking. She turned to look at me with a smile.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey." I cleared my throat as it sounded sleepily. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour." An hour? Wow. How time flies when you're having fun. Or sleeping in my case.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She's coming now."

I looked over my shoulder to see Rachel coming back over to us. "And where have you been?" I ask eyeing her suspiciously.

"You'll never believe me if I tell you, but I've been asked out on a date."

"By what, a haddock?" Brittany laughed, but Rachel's face stayed serious. She needs to get used to my sense of humour. "Well at least Britt thinks I'm funny."

"I actually do." She says nodding along. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Actually." Rachel continues. "His name is Paul. And before you ask, I said no and that I was engaged."

"Don't you lie to us. We know you've probably just done the dirty on tubs behind the surf shed. But at least you're getting some, because we're not." I pointed a finger between me and Brittany. "Because you keep interrupting."

"Well a relationship isn't always about sex you know."

"And what's between your legs today? A picture of jesus?" I know a relationships isn't always about sex, but it's nice to actually get some. Being able to touch your partners body when you haven't done it in so long. I'm surprised Rachel's actually lost her virginity.

"No I was just saying."

"Well don't just say, because I'm getting some tonight whether you're in the room or not." She rolled her eyes at me. Actually rolled her eyes. I'm being one-hundred percent serious. "I've got no problem with my body to hide it from you."

"We should have a glee girls sleepover." I whipped my head around to look at Brittany. Was she not listening to what I was just saying, because the plan I've just explained does include her.

"What a great idea, Brittany."

I shot Rachel a glare. I'm pretty sure she's doing all this just to annoy me. And it's working. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but you've got no chance. I didn't graduate high school to be stuck with the kids from there too."

"But babe, they're our friends. It'll be nice to hangout."

I picked my sunglasses of the sand shaking them to get the sand off. They must have fell off whilst I was sleeping. I placed them over my eyes and rolled onto my back resting my head in my hands. "Sorry but no. And that's final." The tone of my voice made it clear that no was my final answer.

* * *

**What did you think? Review and let me know.**

**If theres anything you wanna see happen, comment and i may consider adding something that you want. Don't be shy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**New Chapter! Woop! Sorry if there are any mistakes, but i've had to type and upload by my phone and iphones arent really that reliable when it comes to the keyboard. R&R but mostly enjoy! **

* * *

SPOV

"Popcorns ready!" I shouted. I ripped open the bag and emptied its contents into the large plastic bowl. There was no way I was trusting them with my moms glass ones. These kids are clumsier than Humpty Dumpty as Britt likes to say. If they were to get smashed, I might as well run away from home now. Because when my mom would find out, it is certain that she would kill me. Slowly.

Brittany was the first to come bouncing in. If I know Brittany, which I do, I would say she's been counting down the minutes until the microwave pinged. "They're all fighting over what DVD to watch in there." She stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I told her earlier on that I wasn't speaking to her anymore because she somehow managed to pursuade me to have the freaking sleep over that she wanted to have so much. She even invited Becky over. Well I had suggested it sarcastically, but Brittany being Brittany thought I was actually being serious.

"Still not talking to me huh?" I shook my head and continued to empty the popcorn into the last remaining bowl. She grabbed a piece of popcorn and i could feel her breath on my ear as she moved closer. "You can't keep this up forever." She raised her thumb and finger out of the bowl holding a piece of popcorn. I assumed she had popped it into her mouth as soon as it was out sight. "I'll make it up to you later. I'll be waiting for you in there." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of popcorn on the way.

So now she's going to make it up to me? She wouldn't have to be making it up to me if she hadn't of decided to invite everybody over. "You guys, I said popcorns ready!" A few seconds later they all came crowding in around the table. "Share a bowl between three."

"Girl, you expect me to share with another two people?"

I slowly looked up at Mercedes. Why that girl has to be so fussy I do not know.

"Okay. Well Quinn you can share with Rachel, Kurt and Becky." I picked up a bowl and handed it to Becky who took it form me with a shy thank you.

I gave her a genuine smile. I don't think she's ever been here before. Must be weired for her being here because we never invite her to anything. Well I've invited her to a few parties before, but her mom has never allowed her to come. Not because her mom doesn't like me, but simply because she would worry about her daughter too much, and its totally understandable. The kids from school can get a little mental at parties. And I like Becky now. Turns out we make a pretty good team.

I picked up the last bowl and handed it to Mercedes. "Thanks Girl."

I watched as some of the others eyed her bowl and she threw a satisfied amirk their way. She slapped away the hands that were trying to grab some of her popcorn and went back into the liing room the others following behind her. I grabbed the packets of rubbish and threw them into the bin. Maybe next time I'll buy a few extra packets so there won't be any fighting like little kids. If there's a next time that is.

I made my own way back into the living room and walked past Brittany sitting on the other end of the couch she was on. She had a blanket covering half her body and munching away with the poocorn on her lap. Everybody else was sitting on the other couch and on the floor.

"So what are we watching?" I ask getting comfortable.

"Well since nobody else but me wanted to watch a musical..." Ah thank god for that. My question was answered before I even had to ask. "...We decided on Jennifers Body, because Kurt says Megan Fox is a talented actress." That's because she is a talented actress. I'd cast her to be in one of my movies too.

"And she's totallyhot, so that's an extra bonuse." Brittany chipped in.

I turned to look at her slowly, one of my eyeborws raised. "Do you want to get back on the good side of me?" I asked.

"All in good time honey." Pfft I wonder what that's supposed to mean. Before I could ask Quinn spoke up.

"Jennifer's Body it is then. Santana can you close the curtains?" She asked as she pressed play on the remote and the film started playing on the screen.

I was about to get up and closed them, but Brittany had rushed up out her seat almost spilling over the popcorn. "I'll do it." She said as she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed, making the room go darker.

She walked back over to the couch, but this time she sat closer to me, our bodies almost touching. She grabbed the blanket off the floor and draped it over our laps so from our waist down we were covered. I gave her a quick smile thanking her at the geature and then turned my atention to the TV.

We had been watching the film for about half an hour when I felt Brittany shift even closer to me. She rested her hand on my bare thigh then started to lightly trace her finger nails up my skin, like I had done to her this morning. I felt like she was staring at me so i took a peek out the corner of my eye. She was. She had her elbow resting on the back of the couch with her head resting in her hand and biting on her bottom lip.

She was trying to get my attention, so I looked straight ahead. She inched her face closer to me and with the hand she was resting her head on, moved the hair over my shoulder, moving it away from my neck.

She placed a soft kiss to my neck, sending tingles through my body. I could feel the goosebumbs begin to appear on my skin at the contact. Her nose nudged my ear then she placed another soft kiss below my ear. I thought she was foing to say something, but she didn't. I just felt her place little kiss on my neck. Her teeth began to sink into my neck as she sucked softly, somehow managing to keep my concentration on the film an not let her get to me.

She stopped biting on my neck and pulled away from me a little. She removed her hand from my thigh and turned her own attention to the TV. I assumed she had given up. Then I felt her hand cup me through my shorts. Hard.

I let out a gasp at the sudden contact and looked around the room to see if any of the others had heard us. Luckily none of them were looking in our direction. They were too into the movie. I turned to look at Brittany whos body was mostly facing me, but her head was facing forward. I could still see the little smile she had playing on her lips.

She pushed her fingers hard against my centre again, rubbing up and down slowly. I tried my best not to moan out loud, but I could feel I was getting wet at her touch. I don't want her to think she's got me that easily. I grabbed her hand and moved it, crossing my right leg over my left so she couldn't go back.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I don't think she was expecting me to do that.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm trying to watch the movie thats all."

"Not anymore you're not." I didn't understand what she meant, but then she turned my face to look at her. She smiled and reached for my lips with her own. Her tongue wasted no time in asking for entrance, and I accepted. Theres only so much I can put off with this girl.

Her hand pulled my right leg towards her so they wer no longer crossed. She did the same as before and cupped my centre hard. I let out a gasp into her mouth as our tongues fort, slowly. I pulled away from her, allowing some air to fill my lungs. Our breaths mingled as her hand squeezed its way under the top of my shorts, and rubed over my underwear.

"Still mad at me?" She asked.

was I? "Just a little." I reply. I moved in to catch her lips again, but she moved backwards. Her hand had dissapeared from my shorts. She better not leave me hanging again. Twice in one day would just be the worst thing ever.

She placed the popcorn bowl onto the coffee table and pulled the blanket all the way over our heads. I instantly felt warmer as her warm breath hit me in the face.

"I have a plan." She whispered. A plan? Why would she need a plan? We're not plotting anything. Are we?

"What sort of plan?"

"So we can be alone." Alone? She's coming up with a plan so we can be alone? Was her mind taken over by some evil alien this morning and can't remember what she's done today?

I removed the blanket from over us. "Why?" I asked. "You wanted this sleepover. So you musn't want to spend some alone time with me. You threw that chance right out the window."

A few heads turned to look at us. I was speaking a little louder than I should be doing. Well she shouldn't rub on me then make me annoyed. I don't even actually know why I'm annoyed. It's just a sleepover. I blame everyone else but me.

"You don't get it do you?" Get what? I'm not following whats going on. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be getting. She held her hand out for me to take. "Come with me." I did as she asked and we left the room. I thought we were going into the kitchen or hallway, but she was leading me upstairs. I would have been fine talking downstairs.

She opened the door to my bedroom and pulled me in. It was starting to get even darker outside so my bedroom was dark. She switched on the lamp and sat on my bed. I stood infront of her with my arms crossed firmly over my chest.

"Now do you get it?"

"Get what?" Seriously, what am i supposed to be getting.

"Why we're up here."

"To talk?" I suggested.

"No. I figured we could do that after."

"After?" Oh my God. "Are you telling me that we're gonna ya'know." I was all of a sudden happy again when she nodded.

"Now that Rachel's occupied by the others, we can be up here. Alone. Rachel doesn't have to be in the room afterall."

See I knew this girl was always smart. "Brittany, you're a genious." I pounced on her, making her fall back on the bed with me ontop of her. I bent down giving her a peck on the lips. "Although it would be easier to have just sent Rachel away."

She didn't answer me, she rolled us over so she was now on top, her lips now attacking mine. It wasn't long before our tongues were battling and hands started roaming over eachothers body. I felt her hands slide under my top, cupping my bra covered breast. Her hands squeezed there way round to my back, unhooking the clasp of my bra so it became lose.

She glided the straps down my arms stretching them until they came over my hands. she slid my top up with her hands removing her lips from mine and kissing my now bare stomach instead. She flung my bra to the floor and cupped my breasts.

"Woah, your hands are cold." I hissed. My nipples had hardened at the coldness and Brittany began to pinch at them as she massaged my breasts. She looked down my body and her hands found their way to the buttons on my shorts. She slid down the zip and dipped her hand in, once again rubbing me over my underwear.

"Does that feel okay?" She whispered softly into my ear. Her breath hit my neck as her mouth attached to it. She sucked gently, and bit gently, but no matter how gentle she was it's still going to leave a mark.

"Feels good." And it does. I've waited so long for her to touch me. Even if it is over my panties at the moment.

"Feels like it feels good."

"Oh yeah." I moaned as her fingers rubbed me faster. I'm pretty sure I'm as wet as I can be because I can start to feel it over flowing down there. I blame it on the lack of sex, but when you're girlfriend decides to give you a strip tease over skype, I've got no-one to release me. I can't do it myself because its just not the same. It has to be Brittany doing it. "Just keep going."

"Okay." She whispered. She kissed along my jaw line, then to my lips and down my neck. She started trailing kisses down my bare stomach, my hand finding its way into her hair. I could feel her teeth grazing across my skin as she licked the rest of the way down with her tongue. My hand fell from her hair when she sat up. She gripped the sides of my shorts and pulled them down my legs. I helped by kicking them the rest of the way off.

"Mmm." I hummed as she straddled my left leg, both the material of her own shorts rubbing against my panties. She started a rhythm of rubbing our centres together.

Oh shits she's gonna be scissoring me. Her pace had picked up and my hips were bucking upwards looking for more friction as my hands grabbed at her ass.

She swung her head so her hair flipped over one shoulder. She leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could feel her smiling against my skin as she placed a few more little kisses. I turned my face so i could look at her. Her eyes had gone a shade darker and she was biting on her bottom lips. She looked sexy.

"Oh the things I'm gonna do to you." I breathed out. She just continued to stare at me with her sexy smile, her lower body moving more roughly against mine.

"Not before the things I'm gonna do to you." Oh I loved this side of Brittany. I swear I've just came. Cause I felt tingles over my body, and my hips bucking up even further. But I think it was more that I was craving to be touched.

She finally dipped her fingers where I wanted it most. She slid them through my folds the wetness making them slide easily. She dipped half a finger in before pullin it back out and tracing my clit. She let it dip in again, so I pulled her face towards mine running my tongue across her lips asking for an entrance which she granted.

I felt two fingers enter me, pushing all the way in and curling. I moaned into her mouth, but i couldn't close my mouth with the breaths coming out as she pumped in and out of me, curling her fingers hard. She caught my tongue with her mouh and sucked it like a pro. Oh how i loved when she done that. Her tongue slid against mine so carefully.

She released my tongue and took a deep breath of air and I did the same. I could hear the wetness as she continued to pump and curl inside od me. She stopped and moved down my body to pull my underwear off completely, chucking them across my room. All I was left in was my t-shirt whick wasnt even covering my chest.

My head flung back against the matress when her tongue pushed against my pussy, licking up some of my wetness and flicking it over my clit.

"Get comfy." She said.

I did as I was told and shifted up the top end of the bed, resting my head on the pillows.

Brittany was on her knees staring down at me. She spread my legs and laid down on her stomach her face inches away from my pussy. Her lips kissed the inside of my thighs, trailing down, her fingers teasing around my entrance.

She did the same as before and entered me a little with one finger then pushing two in and curling. My panting was out of control as her pace had quickined. She was pushing and pulling fast, making me arch my back off the matress as her mouth sucked my clit.

She pulled her fingers out completely then pushed three in. "ohh fu-" I breathed out as she pushed and curled. "Britt. I-" I don't really know what I was going to say, so I pulled her face up towards mine, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She swallowed my mouns as our tongues fort. She slowed the kiss and moved her mouth to my nipple. She took it between her teeth and bit down.

"Mmm" She hummed. Her hummed which sent a vibration through me and straight to where her fingers were moving in and out of me. Her thumb had found my clit rubbing circles over it. She released my nipple with a pop and wrapped her mouth around my other nipple giving it the same attention as my other.

I could feel the pressure building in the pit of my stomach so I rolled over resting my body inbetween her legs. Her fingers had left me in the process of me switching the roles.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered. "I want you to come with me." She nodded and I went for the button on her shorts, pulling them down her long smooth legs. I slid her panties off too and she had a hint of a smirk playing at her lips.

I slid her hands away from where they were covering herself. I dipped my tongue onto her pussy, tasting the juices now dancing on my tongue. I licked up her slit a few times before pushing it into her hole. My thumbs spread her pussy lips to the side allowing me better access to the area I'm working on.

Her legs wrapped around me pulling me in closer and her hands were tangled in my hair. "San I'm pretty sure I'm gonna- Oh my god."

I moved up and gently rubbed our clits against eachothers. Our breaths wer coming out shaky as out bodies trembled. I gave her a slow kiss with out using any tongue and started rubbing harder.

"I'm so close." She reminds me. I nod and our roles are reversed again. Brittany the one rubbing our clits together. She bunches my top up and grabs hold of my boobs to steady herself as she furiously rubbed against me.

I kept hold of her waist admiring how she looked on top of me. Her face looked all sweaty and was scrunching up the harder she rocked against me.

Her pace sped up and the room was being filled with our loud moans. Her body shook, her moans filling my ear as she fell ontop of me. "Oh god." She breathed. She kissed up my neck and bit down again. She didn't stop her actions but continued and I was sent tumbling over the edge. My back arched off the bed and Brittany continued kissing my sweaty neck as we started coming down from what I would call one hell of an orgasm.

"I think i just died and went to heaven." I pulled my t-shirt down my body, the material stiking to my skin with the thin layer of sweat that was on my body. Brittany fell beside me, breathing in and out a fast pace. That must have worn her out. It has with me. I feel like jelly, my body exhausted.

"Me too. I feel kind of dizzy."

She shuffled closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and placed a kiss on her wet forehead. "Thats what you call a mind blowing orgasm. I feel the same."

"I feel this way everytime we do stuff."

"Ah well you see, thats because I'm an experienced lover. You've got one of the best."

"I know. It makes me miss you even more." reality came crashing back down on me. This just isn't one of those days where Brittany pops over just because she wants to. The time we have together is limited. And I don't even know how much time we have together.

"So how long are you here for? I should of asked yeaterday, but you know me, I'd had a drink so I was that excited to see you, that I kind of forgot to ask."

"I leave saturday." A week away. Theres so much I want us to do, and I have a week to do it. "So am I forgiven now?"

"For now. Because I still think it would have been better for us to just kick Rachel out. Whether she wanted to leave or not. This is my house."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of that. But I'll bare that in mind for next time."

"Good. But first I need to use the bathroom." I wriggled out from underneath Brittany and she slapped my ass I stood up.

"Hurry, I want to get my cuddle on."

"Forget it babe, we've got a house full of guests downstairs."

"Okay, but can we cuddle later on in bed? I'll make sure to get in the middle so I'm next to you."

"Sure." I left my room and into bathroom. I did what I needed to do and went back to my room. Brittany hadn't even got out of the bed yet. She was wrapped up with the covers.

"I'm not getting up." She said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to. I'm tired and my body won't move."

"Okay." I wasn't going to argue with her, I didn't want to get up either. I climbed under the covers with her and she rested her head on my chest again, only lifting it up again so I could switch on the TV.

"If I had to pick my favourite thing to do out of everything in the whole world, I would say this."

A little smile appeared on my face. "I would say it's my favourite too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." True story. This is what I've always loved. Even before we started doing anything sexual or before we even did anything really. Sometimes when I was upset I would sometimes fall asleep cuddling Brittany, or If Brittany was upset she would fall asleep in my arms. When she would fall asleep, I would always place a little kiss on her head.

"Santana?"

"Yeah?" I brushed a strand of hair from Brittany's face.

"My mom and dad told me to say ."

"Hi."

* * *

**Again sorry if there are any mistakes i sis fo over it and check. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back! Just a short chapter but I still hope you enjoy. R&R**

* * *

SPOV

"Urgh, my mom keeps sending me friend requests on facebook." No matter how many times I decline she's always there in my friends request list, waiting along with the others who keep adding me. You'd think they'd take the hint that I don't want to be friends with them if I keep declining. But some are too desperate. I'm like a celebrity in this town. I might as well be. I'm sexy and talented, in more ways than just my singing.

"Accept it. I did." Brittany said. We were sitting on the couch, my legs draped over hers and the laptop resting on me. The rest of the girls, and Kurt, had left about an hour ago. Except for Rachel I haven't seen her today.

"She sent you one too?" I asked.

"Yeah. We chat all the time."

I'm not even going to ask why because I don't want to know what they've been talking about. I scrolled down my friends request list to see if anyone knew had sent me one.

"Rory sent me one too." He'd sent me one before, but I declined because I didn't like him. Simples. And there was the time when he was trying to get into my girl. Literally. He thought Brittany's pot of gold was him getting into her pants. But unfortunatley for him that was my pot of gold.

"You should accept." Yeah maybe I should. Afterall he has been shipped back to Scotland or wherever he's from. I kind of feel sorry for the poor kid. I clicked accept. And theres my good deed for today.

"You want this?" I asked gesturing to the laptop.

"No." I closed the lid and leaned over placing it on the coffee table. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well I'm meetig up with Quinn in an hour. I don't know what your plans are for today." I had spoke to Quinn this morning whilst Brittany was sleeping about what I wanted to do today. She happily agreed.

"You're meeting up with Quinn?" I nodded. "Well I'll come too."

"You can't." I replied quickly. She just looked at me silently asking why. "Erm we're only going to the bank to get some money."

"So why does Quinn have to go?"

"To carry everything of course. Besides, I want you here for when i get back." I had started playing with her fingers on her left hand, rubbing over each of her fingers. "Okay?"

"Okay." Its not that I didn't want her to come, she just couldn't. I won't be able to do what I have to do if she's there.

I sat up and scooted closer to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Have you seen Rachel today?"

"Nope."

"Fancy a shower before I leave?"

"Yep."She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

"Why are you so late? I've been here for almost hour." Well Quinn wasn't looking too happy today. And I'm guessing that's my fault.

"Sorry I got held up." I wasn't lying, I just didn't tell her why I got held up. Maybe me and Brittany taking a shower together wasn't a good idea today.

"Well you're here now, so lets go."

"Actually do you mind if we eat first? I'm starving. I feel like a bag of bones." I haven't eaten a proper meal since yesterday lunch. I'm surprised I've gone so long. I maybe skinny, but I eat like a fatty.

"Whatever you want." She didn't seem to pleased, but I'm not going to let her mood effect mine. Todays the day.

"Great, I was thinking subway." I linked my arm with Quinn's and headed inside the shopping centre.

"So have you thought about what to get yet?"

"Yes. And I'll show you after we've eaten. You go order. And pay." I sat down at a table whilst Quinn went to the counter.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket to see I had a text.

**From Brittany:** You need sugar. I used the last to make a cup of tea which I ended up spilling everywhere. But don't wory I didn't grt any of it on your carpet just your kitchen cuboaeds mainly. And how do you turn the toaster on? xxx

Seriously? whilst Quinn was still in the que, I decided to call Brittany. It rang a few times before she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Britt Britt what are you doing?" I could here her moving things around in the background and also the water running? I don't even want to think about what my kitchen looks like right now.

_"Just cooking." _But she doesn't even know how to cook. She couldn't even make custard without burning it.

"You don't know how to cook." I stated. Maybe I should have cut the power before I left because I do actually want a home to go to tonight. I don't mean to sound nasty, but that girl can not cook to save her life.

_"I can cook beans."_

"You eat them straight out of the can, which is gross by the way." If I hadn't of seen Brittany eating them out of the can, I would have always thought I would hve to heat them up to eat them. Although eating them cold would be my last choice.

_"It still counts because I ate it."_ I could tell that she was smiling down the phone. _"Did you get my message?"_

"Yeah I did that's why I'm ringing, making sure you haven't butned down my moms house yet."

_"I already told you, I can cook. I just don't know how to turn this toaster on."_ I could hear her fidling with the object, clicking the buttons and pushing down the handle thingy.

"Do you want ne to bring you something back with me?" Would be easier for her instead if having to figure all that stuff out. She mumbled a little yes down the phone, clearly dissapointed that she had failed her task. "What do you want me to get you?"

_"Hot dog and jam."_ Hot dog and jam? Sometimes I wonder where she gets these ideas from._ "And-"_

Theres was a loud bang on the other end. "Brittany?" I asked.

_"Sorry, I dropped your toaster. I think it may be broke so you might want to get one of those too." _Well I suppose a broken toaster is better than a broken home. There was a tray placed on the table and Quinn sat down.

"I've got to go."

_"Okay. I'll see you when you get back. I love you."_

"Love you, bye."

I ended the call and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. I grabbed the sandwhich that was infront of me and unwrapped it from its packaging. I took a big bite and the taste took over my mouth. Food taste so much better when you haven't had it for so long.

"This is so good." I say waving my sandwhich.

"It looks like it." I looked at the sandwhich in my hand and it was nearly half the size of Quinn's. I chewed my food sllwer with smaller bites so i didn't look like a pig.

"So what have you decided on?"

"I'll show you. But I think you better eat before I tell you. I don't want you choking on your food."

"That bad huh?"

"Fabray, you are going to love it."

* * *

BPOV

I heard the front door close and I knew Santana was back. She came into the kitchen where I was sitting at the table colouring in. She handed me a brown paper bag and a jar of jam.

"Enjoy." Must be my hotdog."Do you want something to spread the jam or...?"

"I'll just use my finger, but could you get the ketchup and salt." She got me what I asked for and took a seat beside me watching my every move as i applied the jam, salt then ketchup on muyhot dog . "Do you want some?"

"I think I'll pass." I shrugged my shoulders at her, it's her loss. I took a bite and it tasted good.

I looked over to Santana and her face was curious. "It's good." She looked surprised. I shove the bun in her direction. "You sure you don't want to taste it?"

She backed away from it her face disgusted. "No thanks. Does it actually taste good?"

I nodded. "It does."

"Sometimes I wonder if you can taste anything at all. You seem to like everything. I mean who else put ketchup in tomato soup?" Well I always thought it was a normal thing and that others would like it. Someone else in the world has to like it because the world is a huge place. I can't be the only one.

"So did you have fun with Quinn?"

"Yeah it was good."

"I'm guessing you didn't buy a new toaster."

"I'm sure I'll get it working again." I hope so. Although I'm pretty sure it wasn't working before I tried. "So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno what do you want to do?" I finished the last of my food and wiped my hands on my sweats. I grabbed all the rubbish and put it in the bin and the other items back in there place.

"I don't know, whatever you want." Whatever I want huh? I thought for a moment wondering what we could do. Theres so many things to do, it's hard to think of one.

"We could always go to the movies. We haven't been in ages."

"Okay. To see what?" Well I haven't thought that far ahead. I don't even know what's on.

"Something good. like a dance film or something." They've always been my favourite.

"Step Up 4 it is then."

"Theres a fourth one out?" She nodded. Well looks like we're going to see that.

Since I've been in New York, I don't really get out that much. I'm always working. I love working, because I get to learn people how to dance all day, but I don't have much of a social life. I have friends but I'm always exhausted. Only when I'm here with Santana is the time I get to enjoy myself or when she's in New York with me.

"I'll go change you coming?"

"Yeah." She stood from her deat and grabed my hand leading me upstairs for the second time today. I wonder if we're actually going to change or do other stuff.

* * *

"Please San?" I whined.

"No, Brittany."

"But why?" I don't understand why she was being so mean. It's not like I'm asking her to rob a toy store.

"Because we can't just steal someones dog. Especiallyfrom the blind. We'll get into trouble." I slowed my walking down until eventually I stopped. Santana didn't notice straight away, but when she did she came back over to me.

"Are you coming?" I folded my arms and stayed silent. "Fine I'll make you deal."

"What?"

"If you come with me now I'll get you a large popcorn."

"Okay fine. But when we move in together, we're getting a dog." I began to walk past her towards the movie theatre and she followed

"You mean if we move intogether."

"No. I actually did mean to say when."

"So your making all the decisions now are you?" I know she was only joking, but I do think it would be better if I made all the decions, that way I could have had that dog.

"Yes I am. Because if I don't start making them, you won't move in with me, then I'll be stuck living with the Tom for the rest of my life." Santana's hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to a holt.

"Tom?" She asked.

"Yeah Tom. Oh wait I was supposed to break it to you gently. You're mom said you would most likely be mad about the whole thing and wouldn't let me move in with him." I checked her facial expression and her mom was right, she looks angry.

"Damn right its not happening. When were you going to tell me about this?"

"Well I kind of forgot about it, so I guess when I remembered. Like now." I wonder what would happen if I never remembered. Would I know who I am? Now I'm confusing myself.

"Yeah. And like I said it's not happening."

"Well I think you're forgetting that I wear the pants in this relationship now, so it is happening."

* * *

SPOV

It has been four hours since Brittany said she was moving in with this Tom and we've barely spoken. Brittany had tried making conversation, but I was barely listening so she stopped. I couldn't even concentrate on the movie we watched or whatever we were watching now because of my thinking. I would occasionally glance over at Brittany as she sat silently and watched the TV.

I turned off the TV and moved to sit on the same couch as Brittany. "We have to talk about this." I say.

"But I don't want to fall out."

"We're not going to, but we still need to talk about it." The last thing I want to do is to have a fall out with Brittany, but she she should have told me about this from the start.

"I'm not changing my mind. We've already found an apartment and we're moving in on Sunday."

"Now you're moving in on Sunday?" My voice had raised a little and I stood up, looking down at the girl. "And you didn't think to tell me that either?"

"I forgot."

"How could you forget something like that?" First she doesn't tell me that she was thinking of moving in with somone and now they've found an apartment.

"I don't know. But I did."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could feel myself getting wound up over this. "Well like I said, It's not happening. I don't approve."

Brittany rose from her seat too looking annoyed st me. "It's not up to you Santana."

"Well I'm pretty sure I get a say in it."

"Yeah you can, but the final decision is for me to decide, and I did."

"But there are two people in this relationship, Brittany. Not just you. We're in it together. You can't just run off to New York and start making decisions behind my back."

"This is my life and I'll live it how I want to." She began to walk away from me so I stepped forward grabbing her arm. She stopped and spun around to face me.

"Not if you want to be with me." I wanted to clasp my hand over my mouth as soon as I said it, but I didn't. It was like something was keeping my arms crossed against my chest.

"So if I move in with him, you and me are finished?" I nodded. I think this conversation has gone somewhere where I hadn't planned it to go. And it could go futher. "Well I don't believe you." She started to walk away again, but I didn't grab her arm to stop her.

"Try me." I shot back. She stopped in the doorway and looked at me. She and I both know that I could end it all right now and we go our seperate ways.

"Fine." I knew she would make the right decision in the end. "I'll go pack my stuff up." Did she just say that? What have I just done? I didn't actually think she was going to say that.

I followed her out of the living room and upstairs. "So you're picking this guy over me?"

"It looks that way." She burst through my bedroom door and I slammed it shut after me, making her jump a little.

"You're actually going to leave?" She was searching around my room looking for her belongings. She shoved them into her duffel bag.

"Well I can't stay."

"Are you sleeping with him?" The question rolled off my tongue before I could stop it. But there must be a reason why I asked that question. I am beginning to have my suspicions about it now.

She paused her actions and shook her head. "No."

"Oh so you're taking things slow? Waiting til I'm out of the picture first?" Now that she's living in the big city, she could be getting upto anything and I won't even know about it.

"You're being rediculous."

"Yeah you're right." I grabbed one of her tops off the floor and chucked it into her bag. "It was a rediculous Idea to think that it would be a good ida to date you. I always knew you were wrong for me." She looked offended at that statement. "'I love you, I want us to be together', you said. 'Everything will become easier if You were to just be yourself' You said. To me it has become harder."

"It was wasier. You hold my hand, kiss me in public and take me on dates."

"Thats not the point! The point is you'd rather move in with some random guy I've never met than be with me. "

"Thats not true."

"Then why are you leaving huh?" She zipped up her duffel bag and flung it over her shoulder. I found myself backing towards the door, my back pressing up against it as Brittany tried to leave.

"I'm leaving because you want me to. Like you said, it was a rediculous idea for us to do this. Maybe we would have been better off as friends."

"Then why did you push me into this relationship shit if you'd rather be friends?" I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. Would she rather be my friend than my girlfriend? Or is it the heat of the moment?

"I didn't push you into anything. I helped you. You needed help and I offered it to you."

"I didn't ask you to help me. I could have done it alone." I could tell myself that for the rest of my life and it still wouldn't be true. I could never have done it by myself.

"No you couldn't. You'd still probably being screwing every guy you meet." Nobody knows if tht would be true or not. She's starting to make me feel like I'm some sort of whore. She's the one that slept with every male student in school.

"Kind of like what you're doing."

"I'm not even cheeting on you now let me leave Santana." I stood my ground and crossed my arms over my chest, leaning all my wait on my left foot.

"Oh you can leave..." She tried to get to the door handle again, but I bumped it out the way. "But if you leave there's no coming back. It's the end of the line." I look across my room where I had put something earlier today and I hope she's going to make the right decision.

"And if I stay?"

"Then we talk about this." I stepped past her and I coukd feel her burning holes into my back.

"That's all I wanted, but you're taking this way too seriously. You're supposed to trust me, be happy for me."

I heard her bag drip to the floor and she came closer to me. I had tears running down my cheeks waiting to see if she was going to walk out the door. A paur of soft lips kissed mu temple and I took in a deep breath. I know what this means.

"When you're ready to talk about this like adults then call me. I'll go stay somewhere else tonight and leave you to think."

I turned around to see Brittany with tears running down her cheeks as well. She held out her arms and I walked into them squeezing my body against hers. "I love you." She whispered. My hold on her loosened and she picked up he bag. I heard the door open and click close again.

And now she's gone and I'm left alone in this house. What is wrong with me? I can understand from her view why this would seem like nothing, but she needs to see it from my point of view.

I changed into some shorts and a tank too for bed. I climed under my covers and stared up at the ceiling in the dark room. I wish she hadn't o left. I've gone about this all wrong and fucked everything up.

* * *

**Sorry that it wasn't a very long chapter. Please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Before I start with anything I'd just like to ask... WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH GLEE? I haven't seen any since the break cause I have nothing to watch them on and I live in the UK so season 4 basically hasn't started yet. SAM AND BRTITTANY... WHAT THE F**K! I heard they got MARRIED? WHERE WAS SANTANA IN ALL OF THIS? SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME SHE STOPPED THE WEDDING. NO SERIOUSLY SOMEONE UPDATE ME ON WHATS HAPPENING!**

**I know its been a while since I last updated but I haven't had anything to write or upload them on since my last two laptops decided to break on me and someone stole my phone. I lost everything to do with my stories, because my Iphone was my little notepad. But I have a new laptop so Chapters should be updated more often. This is just a short chapter but I will try and make the next chapter longer. But there is something Santana has to say in this chapter and you may like it :)**

**And I'm sorry about the spelling errors on the last chapter because I did type that up on my phone and Iphones are rubbish when it comes to spelling especially with the auto correct on it. Again I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

BPOV

The first thing I said before Santana and I talked was that I didn't want to fall out with her, and that's exactly what has just happened. I know that this is my fault, but I didn't want this to happen. Not again. I'm tired of us falling out over nothing. Well it is something; I just forgot to tell her about it. When I'm here in Ohio with her, it's like I'm home again and I never went away. It's like I don't have another life in New York. I just have one here. I guess that's why I forgot, because I forgot all about New York.

I must have been sitting in my car for about five minutes because I was still on Santana's sidewalk. I didn't feel safe driving just yet because my vision was a little blurred with tears. And I still have to find somewhere to stay for the night. I thought about going back into Santana's to see if she had calmed down yet, but I thought that maybe it would be better if I stayed away and give her time to think. I don't blame her for being angry, I always seem to be dropping bombshells on her and that's why she reacts the way she does. It's expected. I should start telling her my plans not throw them onto her. If she wants to work things out I've told her to call, but if not then I don't know. She said that if I left that it was over and I couldn't return. But I guess it's all up to her now.

I looked out my window at Santana's house and noticed her bedroom go dark. I guess I better find somewhere to stay tonight. I grabbed my phone out my pocket scrolling down to Quinn's name. She's always on the top of my list. She's my other best friend. I tapped the call button and held the phone up to my ear. It didn't take her long to pick up.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Quinn, it's Brittany."

"_I know."_

"Really? How?"

"_Caller ID."_ Of course its caller ID. I thought things were going to get a little creepy for a second there. _"So what's wrong? You sound a little upset." _ I wiped my free hand over my eyes because I could start to feel the tears building up again.

"Santana and I fell out again. Can I come stay at yours? I have nowhere else to go since my family moved to New York."

"_Of course you can. Why have you fallen out? I thought you guys were doing good." _

"I'll tell you when I get there. And thanks Quinn."

"_It's fine. I'll make you a hot chocolate ready for when you get here. How long are you going to be?"_

"Maybe ten minutes. I'm still parked outside of San's."

"_Have you not thought about going back in and talking to her?"_

"Yeah. But we fell out because we talked. I think it's just best I stay away for the night and I'll tell you everything when I get to yours."

"_Okay. I guess I'll see you when you get here."_

"On my way. And thanks Quinn." She told me again that it was fine and ended the call.

I started up my car and drove away from Santana's house altogether. On my way to Quinn's I had a little think about everything. Is this worth walking out on each other for? Will things go back to normal tomorrow? I kept asking myself all these questions but I never came up with the answers. There has to be two people on this to figure it out. I eventually pulled up to Quinn's house and I was glad I didn't have to drive any further because my eyes were a little sore. I turned off the engine and grabbed my bag from the passenger's seat. There were a few lights on in the house so she's still her. I walked up to her front door and it opened before I even had a chance to knock, making me jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She must have noticed how I jumped a little. Her face softened a little when she look at mine. "Are you okay? You look worse than I thought you were going to do." I just nodded along with everything she was saying. "Come in. I made you that hot chocolate. I even put a few marshmallows you like in it too."

"Thanks." I followed her into the house and she closed the door behind me. She led me through to her kitchen where there were two mugs sitting on the table.

"Sit." She said and I did. I took a place at the table where one of the hot chocolates were sitting and Quinn did the Same. "So what's happened?"

I grabbed the mug in front of me, sliding my hand through the handle, resting on the warmth of the mug. "I left."

"What do you mean you left?"

"I've left her there by herself. She said that if I left that there was no going back."

"So you left? Brittany I thought you guys were doing good. Why would you want to leave? You should have stayed."

"No, leaving was the right thing to do. Yano, give her a little bit of space to think about things. I told her that if she wants to sort things out that she should call me." It's going to seem like a lifetime waiting for that call. I don't even know if she's going to yet.

There's a lot of things that she needs to think about. Like what she wants from me and what she wants for us. I can't decide for us both. She has to want to be in this relationship as much as I do, but if she wants this relationship then there has to be trust. Something that she's never been good with. I'm the only one she's ever trusted and she thinks I've been unfaithful to her.

"So what happened?"

"I let it slip that I was moving in with Tom on Sunday and she didn't like it. Well she wanted to talk about me moving in with him but then I let it slip that we've already found an apartment and that we're moving in Sunday. That was the part that made her most angry."

"I don't blame her either. Brittany, you're in a long distance relationship and you told her you're moving in with a guy. On Sunday. I wouldn't be happy about it either. And you guys have talked about this?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to because I knew this would happen. I may look stupid, but I know when Santana wants to talk and she pulls this little face like she's confused and her eyes go all questioning, she's not happy. Or she's just really is confused."

I hate when she pulls that face because it scares me. I don't mean like, scare me scare me. But it worries me. She was forever pulling that face in high school and we were forever fighting or disagreeing on something. Sometimes we would fight for longer than usual, like the time she confessed her feelings to me and I had to turn her down because I was with Artie. I thought our friendship was over completely. I suppose I wouldn't blame her if she walked away from me for good that day because I really hurt her.

"So what did she have to say about it? And start from the beginning." She should have asked what didn't she say about it, because that would have been easier to answer.

"Well when we woke up this morning we had sex. Really good sex, actually. I started it off by nibbling on her-"

"Britt!"

Why has she just shouted at me? Maybe she's going deaf in her young age. "What?" I shouted back at her. Just in case she couldn't hear me properly

"Not that far back."

"Oh. So you don't want to know what she did after I nibbled her-"

"Enough Britt!"

"Just making sure." Some people like to hear about what we do. They sure liked it when they saw us online. Have I even taken that down yet?

"Start from when you first told her you were moving in with this guy. What's his name?"

"His names Tom. He's really cool. His sister owns this club and he's been getting me free drinks."

"You can get in clubs? Do you not get asked for ID?"

"Yeah, but I use the fake ID Santana gave me for when we all went to New York for nationals."

"It actually works?"

"Of course it works. I totally look thirty three."

"Right. Wait, nationals? You went clubbing in New York? When? And why wasn't I invited?"

"The night we got there. Santana said it wasn't your scene so she didn't invite you." I would totally say Quinn was the party type. She seemed to be partying quite hard at Rachel Berry's party from what I can remember because that was one long night. We all paid for it for the whole weekend though. Santana helped me recover, well, when she wasn't throwing up all over her bathroom. And when her mom wanted to know what the sound was she said she was practicing bird calls. I didn't even know she knew about birds.

"I bet she said that too. Anyways let's get back on topic. Start from the beginning. Well not the beginning beginning but the beginning of when you told Santana."

"Okay. Well it started at the mall. I wanted this man's dog but Santana wouldn't steal it for me. She said he was blind or something and that we'd get into trouble. But the problem was I really wanted that dog, so I refused to move and just stood still. But then Santana persuaded me to walk with her because she offered me large popcorn. And you know I can't say no to popcorn."

"I know. It tastes too good right?"

"Right." At least Quinn understands what I mean. "Anyways, then I told her that when we move in together that we're getting a dog."

"When? You mean if."

"Funny, Santana said the same. I'm pretty sure she will move in with me one day. Even if I'm waiting forever. It will happen."

"I'm sure it will."

"But that's when I mentioned Tom. I decided to put her straight and tell her that I'm the one that makes the decisions from now on, that way we can move in together and I wouldn't have to live with Tom for the rest of my life."

"Ouch."

"Did you hurt yourself? Did you just get tooth ache? Tooth ache is the worst. I like to chew gum and sometimes it gives me toothache. I don't get it though, I buy sugar free."

"No I meant by the way you had told Santana. You were in a mall discussing future then another person turns up. I feel her pain."

"Oh no, she wasn't in pain. Just mad. I had it coming because her mom said she would get mad too and wouldn't let me move in with him."

"And?"

"And she said it wasn't happening. But she needs to remember that I'm the one wearing the pants now."

"So you argued in the middle of the mall?"

"No, when we got home. We went to see a movie first. She was silent for hours until she wanted to talk. That's where it all went wrong."

"How?"

"She was telling me that I'm not moving in with him because she didn't approve. And that there were two people in this relationship not just me. So I had to choose."

"What do you mean choose?"

"Between her and him."

"You made the opposite decision of what she wanted you to didn't you? That's why you're here?" I nodded. Hearing it being said to me makes the decision I made the wrong one.

"She thinks I'm sleeping with him. She thinks I want her out of the picture altogether. She says I pushed her into this relationship because I said we would have been better off as friends."

"So you broke up with her?"

Have I? I'm not even sure myself if I have or I haven't. Or if she's ended it with me. "I don't know. She offered to talk about it again if I stayed, but I knew she was in no mood to talk calmly about it. She said that if I left we were over. So I packed my bag and told her to call me if she wants to talk about it like adults and work something out. But the chances are we're finished. I walked out."

"Also the chances are she'll call you. Believe me when I say that she loves you."

"You don't know that Quinn."

"Oh believe me Brittany, I do." She had a smirk plastered on her face. Maybe she's right. Quinn normally is right. She's super smart. I glanced at her again and she was looking at me weirdly. "She'll ask you when she's ready."

"I don't get it, ask me what?" She didn't answer just took little sips from her mug. I kept poking at some of the marshmallows that were floating in mine; I didn't really feel like eating them. I just wanted to watch them sink away. Like what my life is doing right now. Sinking. "Should I call her?"

"No. You should leave her for the night. She'll be calmer tomorrow. Hopefully. Do you want to get in bed with me tonight or do you want the guest bedroom?"

"I'll get in with you. I don't want to be lying there alone, I'll think too much. And when I think too much my head hurts."

"Are you going to drink that?" She gestured to the mug I was nursing on the table. I haven't even taken a sip yet and all the marshmallows have turned to mush. I shook my head no, it feels too cold to drink now. She took it from me and walked over to her sink and tipping it down the drain. "Lets go to bed then."

"Is your mom home?"

"No she's out somewhere."

"Shame." I stood up from my place at the table and tucked the chair back under. "I really like your mom she smells really good too. She's a milf."

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Where I learn all of my words. Santana. She said my mom's a milf too."

"She said it was gross when I called her mom a milf and it was wrong."

"Do you know what that word means?"

"Mom I Love Forever. Right? And I'll love Mrs Lopez and Mrs Fabray forever."

* * *

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon filling my nostrils. It smelt like some good bacon too. I turned in the bed to see Quinn had gone. She must be the reason the house is smelling of bacon. I grabbed my phone off Quinn's nightstand. No missed calls or texts. I was hoping to have had one by now. Especially since I noticed the time. It was almost twelve.

"Brittany, it's eleven-Fifty four. Get your ass down these stairs whilst it's still breakfast time. It's the most important meal of your day." My belly rumbled at the sound of breakfast calling my name. Well it was Quinn calling me, but the bacon is waiting for me.

I flung back the covers and hopped out of bed. I gave my body a well deserved stretch before rushing downstairs. When I entered the kitchen I saw something I didn't expect to see.

"What are you doing here, Santana?" She was sitting on one of the chairs at the kitchen table with one of her legs crossed over the other and a Starbucks coffee in her hand.

"I brought you guys some decent coffee." There was another cup sitting on the table next to a plate of food which must have been for me because Quinn already had a cup in her hand.

"I don't like coffee." Out of all the things to say I said that?

"I know. I brought you tea. Milky with two and a half sugars."

I moved from where I was standing in the doorway and sat down in front of the plate and tea on the table. "Thanks." I say as I take a big bite out of my bacon sandwich. "This taste good Quinn." I tell her waving my bread in the air.

"I'm glad Britt. So since you're awake now, I'll make myself disappear."

"She can disappear?" I whisper to Santana as Quinn walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, so we can talk."

I swallowed what I was chewing and slid the plate away from me. "We tried that last night and I ended up here. How did you even know I was here?"

"I guessed." Hmmm lucky guess. "And I want to start off by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did. But can I just say that you throwing all of that on me was a shock. I'm ready to talk about it like adults."

"Me too. And can I just say that-" I was cut off by Santana shaking her head and silently asking me to stop speaking. Does she not want to hear that I'm sorry?

"Let me stop you there. We're not going to talk about it now." But I thought that was why she came over here. I want her to know that I'm sorry. "I want us to talk about it over dinner."

"Dinner?"

"Yeah dinner. I want to make it up to you and that's what I'm going to do."

"So why did you come over if you don't want to talk now?"

"Because I wanted to see you. I barely slept last night, I was lonely. Rachel didn't even come back last night, the little dirty stop out." A smile crossed my face.

"Does that smile mean that I'm forgiven?"

"Don't count on it. We still need to talk." She nodded along to what I was saying so at least now she's listening to me. I grabbed her hand that was resting on the table and she smiled at the gesture. "It's a start though."

I moved in towards her and she followed my lead our lips softly attaching. Our lips parted and attached again for a second before I broke the kiss.

"So I'll see you at mine tonight? Seven o'clock?"

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"I do, but you can't. I have a dinner to prepare for. Don't worry about what to wear just come as you please."

* * *

SPOV

I know I said I was going to cook Brittany dinner, but that went all wrong so I had to order in pizza. Tonight is supposed to be a special night for me. For both of us. I just don't know when the time is right. How will I know when the time is right? All day I've been stressing out about how to do this and now I don't want to do it at all. I don't want to go an embarrass myself. Embarrassment doesn't look good on me. I refuse to wear it. But here I go.

I looked at the pizza box in the middle of the table. And then at the box in my hand. It's been there for too long now because I can feel my hand start to sweat. Or its nerves. Why should I be nervous? I'm cool. The coolest person I know. I have no reason to be nervous. Just chuck the Lopez charm out there Santana and you will be fine.

I raised the box and let out a shaky breath. Damn I'm nervous. Fuck, I'm that nervous I think I'm literally about to pass out. Do it Lopez just do it!

"Brittany, will you marry me!?"

* * *

**Admit it you weren't expecting that! Sorry it's short but I'll make it up to you. Drop a review on your way out :) **

**Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I would have updated quicker, but I got offered 30 pound to babysit so I was babysitting yesterday and the day before I got too drunk to do anything. R&R**

* * *

SPOV

"Brittany, will you marry me?" I took in a deep breath and exhaled before I continued.

Oh my god what was I thinking? That sounded so stupid. There is no way on earth I can do this without looking like a total nipple. Not only do I feel stupid doing this but I probably look stupid too. It's a known fact that I'm not supposed to do this. Ever. I've never prepared myself for anything like this. Yes, I may only be nineteen but that's still old enough. I'm practically an adult now.

I wanted tonight to be special for us. Well I don't think it's going to be special anymore since I couldn't even cook dinner and had to order in pizza. I feel like I'm about to throw up. I tried convincing myself that it was probably something I had eaten at lunch, but I haven't eaten anything all day. Maybe that's why? Yeah, that's it. Nothing to do with me being nervous. Why would I be nervous, I'm cool remember? The coolest person I know. That's all I have to keep telling myself and everything should be just fine and dandy.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring so I shoved the box back into my jacket pocket. If I thought I was going to pass out before I think I might just die right now. I wiped my hands on my jeans to dry them from the sweat that was being created and made my way out of the kitchen to the door. I let out a sigh of relief when I opened the door.

"Thank God it's just you." I grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her into the house.

"Calm down what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I'm freaking out! That's what's wrong!"

"You just need to calm down."

"You're right all I need to do is calm down. Except I've been trying to calm down for the past two hours and it's not working. Quinn I don't think I can do this. Actually I know I can't do this." I walked back into the kitchen and Quinn followed behind me.

"I thought you were cooking dinner." She said as she eyed the pizza box on the table.

"I was, but it all went wrong so I had to order in." Of course it all went wrong, I'm trying to do something romantic or whatever. Nothing ever goes right when I want it to. When I need it to.

"It's Brittany you've done this for, so I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so, I got chicken pizza. It's her favourite. But that doesn't stop me from panicking about it all. I just came out of the damn closet and I want to propose. Do you think it's too soon to be doing this?"

"Nothing can be too soon. But some things can be too late. So the sooner the better I say." She's right the sooner the better. "You need to stop worrying. You're only proposing not getting married."

"Oh my god if I propose that means I have to get married."

"That's normally the reason people propose."

"I know, but we're talking about marriage here Quinn. There's no way I can keep her happy for the rest of our lives-"

"Let me stop you right there." I stopped myself rambling to listen to what Quinn had to say. "Do you love her?"

I scrunched my face up in confusion. Has she not been in this world for the past four years? "Of course I love her. I'm madly in love with her. She's everything to me. And I can't believe I'm telling you this." She let out a little laugh. Why is she laughing? People must think I'm some sort of a comedian. I try to be serious and they just laugh at me. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing because I'm making fun of you." I never said she was making fun of me but maybe now she is. I'd slam her down if she is. "I'm laughing because I've never seen you like this."

I laughed as well because I guess it is kind of funny. "I've never seen me like this neither."

"You're normally all cool about everything. Like nothing bothers you."

"I've been trying to tell myself that all day. If I act cool about it, then things should go smoothly. But let me tell you, it does not work that way. I practiced what I was going to say before and I literally felt like I was going to pass out."

"That's just nerves. You'll be fine when she gets here." I hope she's right. I'd love nothing more than for this to go exactly the way I want it to. Perfect. Except for the meal, that's already been ruined.

"I only get one chance to do this and I have to do it right. I don't want to mess this up it's important to me. I wrote a speech up in my head and everything."

"Test on me."

"What?"

"Your speech. Pretend I'm Brittany and ask me to marry you."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." If she thinks I'm going to embarrass myself in front of her then she's wrong. There's no way I'm doing that. She's crazy.

"It'll give you a chance to perfect it for Brittany." She may be crazy, but she's my kind of crazy. "Plus I really want to hear what you're going to say."

"Promise you won't laugh?" I'm sure she won't, but I'm about to get in touch with my feelings. She's never really seen the side of me where I let my heart do the talking. Just when I cry over Brittany and she's there for me.

"I promise I won't."

Well here goes nothing. Just say what you practiced before Santana, you can do this it's only Quinn. It may only be Quinn, but my hands are going all sweaty again. If there's one thing I hate, it's sweaty hands.

"Okay. Um." I quickly grabbed Quinn's hand in mine taking in a deep breath. "Through the years you have changed me. Changed me into a better person. You have helped me become the person I am today. Someone I never thought would exist in this world. I know we weren't always like this, but I have you to thank for everything. When I was down you would pick me back up. When I cried you would be my tissue and wipe away the tears. I actually think about our future and what it holds. Not just for me, but for us. I miss you when you're not around. I miss you're smile, your eyes, you're everything. I couldn't think of life without you. You are my life. So…" Still holding Quinn's hand, I bent down on one knee taking the velvet box back out my pocket. I let go of Quinn's hand for a moment whilst I opened the lid of the box. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes, I'd love to marry you. I can't wait to become Mrs Santana Lopez!"

I snapped the lid closed and stood back on my feet. "You said you wouldn't laugh."

"I didn't laugh. But can I just say that speech was amazing. I actually thought you were proposing to me for a second. I also believe that every word you said was true."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"I think she'll love it."

"Who'll love what?" We both turned around to see Brittany standing in the doorway of the kitchen. When did she come in? I didn't even hear her. I hope she hasn't just heard anything I just said.

"Hey, when did you get here?" I could feel my heart start to race at being caught out.

"Just now. I was going to knock but I thought it would be okay to come in."

"It's fine. Quinn was just leaving." Quinn agreed and whispered good luck into my ear before leaving both Brittany and I alone. "Have a seat." I pulled out a chair and she sat down. I walked around the table and sat down on the chair opposite to her. "I was going to cook, but I failed."

"As long as you're here, I don't mind what we eat." I smiled across the table at her and she smiled back. I opened the lid of the pizza box and her smile grew wider. "Chicken?" I nodded. "My favourite."

"I know. Do you want me to warm it up a little for you?"

"No, I'm good." She grabbed a slice out the box and took a big bite. "Sorry." She apologised looking away a little embarrassed. "I haven't eaten all day."

"It's fine. I think it's cute when you eat like a pig." We both laughed and I continued to watch her eat. She paused her chewing when she noticed me staring at her.

"Are you not eating?"

"No. I'm not hungry." I am hungry, but I feel physically sick from the nerves. "So, I rented us a movie as well to watch later, but first let's talk."

"Okay. What do you want to say?"

"I want to say that I'm fine with you moving in with this Tom." Her facial expression turned into a look of surprise. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting me to say that. I wasn't expecting me to say that either.

"Really?"

"Really." I confirmed her. "Like you said last night, it's your life and you make the decisions of what you want to do. I have no right to tell you what you can and can't do, I just wish you would have told me about it first. When you let it slip out, I thought at first that you were keeping it a secret from me and that you didn't want to tell me about it."

"I did want to talk to you about it, I had planned to talk to you about it, but I forgot. I was going to tell you when we had decided on it, but my mom said it would be better to tell you face to face. I guess when I'm back here I forget all about New York until I actually have to leave."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like I did, but I guess it's sweet that when you're here and you feel like you're at home. For me home isn't home unless you're with me. I know that sounds pathetic-"

"It sounds romantic to me." Romantic? I've never known me to be romantic. I tried to do that tonight but nothing worked out the way I wanted it to.

"It's true though that's why I want to ask you something." My heart started to race again. My hands shaking as I stuffed my hand in my pocket ready to grab the box.

"What is it?"

"Brittany, I love you-"

"I love you too." She stretched her arm across the table letting her hand fall on my spare one that was resting on the table. I removed my hand from under hers and placed it on top.

"No, just listen for a second. What I want to say is I'm so happy that you ended up in my life. You changed me into a different person. Not changed me completely, but changed me in ways that needed to be changed. You made me into a better person. You helped me accept what I am and what I am is in love with you. So much you wouldn't believe. So what I want to ask is will you- will you um, I mean, um." Why can't I get the words out? It's like they're stuck in there. And that's not even the speech I had said to Quinn. It's different. I hate being put on the spot, my brain goes to mush.

"What?" She urged me on by walking around the table and sitting in the seat next to me. I turned to face her and she had a little smile playing on her lips.

Breathe deeply Santana, just breathe you can do this. "Brittany will you-"

I was so ready to say the words, they were definitely going to come out but I stopped talking as soon as I heard the front door close. Who the hell has just came into my house and ruined the moment? The footsteps became louder as they got closer and a body appeared in the kitchen. Of course it would be Berry. She stops out all day yesterday and all night but decides to come home now? Just my luck.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Why hello Brittany. How's your day been?"

"It's been okay. I spent the night at Quinn's last night because Santana and I had a fight. I just came back about ten minutes ago. How's your day been? I heard you didn't come back last night."

"No I slept at Finn's. I left you a note on the bookshelf." Why would she leave a note on the bookshelf, nobody even goes near it. Except my mom. I think it's mainly there for show. "Was I interrupting something here?" She asked.

"No." I quickly say. "Nothing at all. Just having some pizza. You want some?"

"You know I can't eat meat Santana. But thanks anyway."

"Well it didn't bother you when you were eating Finn's meat last night."

Brittany's face turned to disgust. "Ewe, gross. No offence Rachel."

"None taken. I'm actually going back there now I just came to collect my phone charger." She held up the black plug in her hand. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that she was gone again.

"Did you hear that? She didn't even deny munching on Finn's meat last night. I'm telling you that girl is always putting out now." After all those years of complaining about how she wasn't ready to lose her V. All bull crap.

"She probably realised how amazing sex is. But the problem is," She shuffled her chair as close as she could towards mine. "She doesn't get what I get in the bedroom. So why don't we go upstairs and finish our conversation up there?"

"What about the movie I rented?"

"You can bring that too."

"Okay. You go on up and I'll be up in a minute."

"I'll warm up the bed for us."

I leaned forward pecking her on the lips. She stood from her place at the table and made her way upstairs. I made sure that she was out of sight before I grabbed my phone off the counter closing the kitchen door so Brittany wouldn't be able to hear me. I scrolled through my contacts until I found who I was looking for. I put the phone to my ear and she answered straight away.

"Did you do it? What did she say? Please tell me she said yes." I could hear how desperate she sounded to hear the news. Well unfortunately there is no news to tell.

"She didn't say yes."

"What! I don't get it, why?"

"Because I didn't ask her."

"What!" She shouted through the phone. "Why not? I thought this is what you wanted." I pulled the device slightly from my ear so I couldn't hear her ramble on. After a few moments I put the phone back to my ear and she was still going on.

"Quinn!" I shouted with a whisper, so Brittany wouldn't hear me. "I didn't ask her because Berry decided to walk in on us. I was about to say the words and in came strolling the troll."

"Is she still there?"

"No she only came for her charger."

"Well go and try again."

"I can't, I lost it. Do you think maybe it's a sign? From like, God or something?"

"No, Santana it wasn't a sign. It was Berry collecting her charger. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. But I'm not doing it tonight." Brittany probably already thinks I'm weird the way I was tripping all over my words. No way am I embarrassing myself even further.

"Call me tomorrow and we'll talk then. We need to make a new plan."

"New plan? Quinn this was my chance and your evil dwarf friend ruined it all. It took me ages to build up the courage to ask her and just as I was about to I get shot down."

"Where's Brittany now?"

"In bed."

"Asleep?"

"No. Waiting for me."

"I see. Well, don't worry yourself any further, just call me tomorrow we'll talk then."

I agreed with her and we said our goodbyes before I hung up. For some reason I can't help but think that this is a sign. Probably my grandmother praying for me to be normal again. I shook all the thoughts out of my head and joined Brittany in my bedroom and she was already under the covers waiting for me. She patted the space next to her for me to join her. I removed my jacket letting it land on the floor before I joined her on the bed, crawling up to her and straddling her hips.

"Did you get the movie?" I shook my head no. "I don't think we'll be needing it anyways." She leaned up and attached our lips together.

"What was that for?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Because I love you." She let her head fall back onto the pillow as she smiled sweetly at me. The smile which helped me fall in love with this girl. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Never mind. It can wait." I leaned down, softly capturing her lips with mine.

"What was that for?" She asked copying my question.

"Because I love you too." She showed a toothy grin before unexpectedly rolling us over so I was now on my back and she was on top of me.

I spread both of my legs at either side of her as she rested on her knees. She gripped my thighs pulling me further down towards her. Her hands trailed their way up my thighs until they were hidden under my dress.

"So you forgive me for acting like a total bitch then?"

She bit her bottom lip like she was in thought. "You need to remember that no matter how mad I am at you, you're still so hot. But yes, you are forgiven. Do you forgive me?"

"I do." Look at that, I haven't even proposed yet and I'm already saying I do.

"Good because sleeping in Quinn's bed isn't as much fun as it is when I'm sleeping in yours."

I leaned up resting on my elbows. I brushed a strand of hair that had fallen over her face behind her ear. I slid my hand round to the back of her neck bringing her down with me as I let all my weight fall back onto the mattress. Her face was in the crook of my neck as I whispered in her ear.

"That's because she can't do things to you like I can. You're my girl." I grabbed her face and brought her down to my level so I could kiss her again.

She immediately flicked my upper lip with her tongue asking for entrance which I granted. She tilted her head to the left and I to the right so we could get a better feel of each other's tongues. I massaged hers gently as she did with mine, swallowing each other's moans as hands started roaming down backs and legs.

Our tongues went back to their rightful owner as our lips locked. Her kisses moved from my mouth to my jaw then to my neck. Her teeth scraping across my skin and biting gently as her hands gripped the bottom of my dress sliding it up my legs. She grabbed my hands that were getting tangled in her hair and pinned them at either side of my head. Her fingertips scraped down my sides and guided the dress the rest of the way up my body and over my head. Instantly attacking the top of my breasts with her lips. Her left hand grabbed my right hand which was still above my head and laced our fingers together. Her free hand was messing with the waistband of my panties.

"Touch me." I whispered.

Her fingers dipped into my panties, only to be removed a second later. Her kisses began again, but this time down my bare stomach. He tongue poking out and sliding down my skin. I could feel myself getting hotter and I needed to be touched. It's almost like I'm in pain with the desperation I need for her to give me some sort of contact where I want her the most. My clit was beginning to throb hard, my breathing becoming became much slower as I waited for her to pull my panties down my legs and off me completely.

She shuffled further down the bed and put her face in contact with my soaking pussy. I could feel her breath hit me, making a low breathy moan escape my lips.

"Oh my god." I breathed as her tongue flicked against my clit. She started to get into a pattern of licking my clit up, down and side to side teasing my entrance with a finger. My hand shot down into her hair when her tongue entered me, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Her tongue pushed in and out, curling her and there and sliding around, building up a pressure in the pit of my stomach.

Two of her fingers entered me easily with how wet I was. Her fingers were speeding up quickly and curled hitting my spot making me tumble of the edge, my body shaking at the amount of pleasure running through my body. She helped me come down from my high before lying down next to me smile on her face as she completed her mission with success.

"I love make-up sex." I laughed rolling over and kissing her on the forehead. "Do you think tomorrow we should have angry sex? That could be fun."

Was it Okay? I know the bedroom scene was total crap but i'm not very good at writing that sort of stuff.

* * *

**So I guess that's it until probably after Christmas. OH AND have you seen the 2 cellos video ft. Naya? It is HOT! If you haven't seen it then heres my Christmas present to you** watch?v=jbLEA0AmfAw **trust me you'll thank me for it! So if I don't see you before Christmas have a good one! **


End file.
